Harry Potter and The Road to Nowhere
by QTmadeline87
Summary: CHAPTER 28 NOW UP!!!!!!!! MOST EXCITING CHAPTER YET. Harry has to solve the puzzling title of a book to save his life and the rest of the wizarding community from Voldemort... before it's too late.
1. The Birthday Gifts

Disclaimer: all relations to characters are purely coincidental.

HARRY POTTER AND THE ROAD TO NOWHERE

CHAPTER 1: THE BIRTHDAY GIFTS

"Harry!" a voice shrieked through Harry's bedroom door. "Harry!"

Harry rolled over and groaned. He groped around on his bedside table for his glasses. He put them over his eyes and the blurry lines solidified. The pounding on the door continued. There was something odd about the voice, yet it wasn't his Aunt Petunia. Harry stood up, dizzy and tired, and put on his robe. He walked slowly towards the door. 

"Harry!" Harry fumbled for the handle, turned it…

"Harry! Wake up, it's 11:20!" He opened the door and saw…

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry's tired eyes bulged out. In his doorway, he saw one of his best friends, Hermione Granger.

"Well, Hello to you too!" Hermione said, entering the room and plopping the package in her hands onto Harry's bed. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thanks…" Harry mumbled, confused. It was his 15th birthday, but Hermione was the last person he expected to be at his bedroom door. He glanced at the red-wrapped gifts on his unmade bed, which had been bewitched to blink with various colored dots, including blue, green, and yellow. "Nice - er - wrapping, Hermione… how did you er… get in?" 

Hermione smiled as if Harry was unaware of the obvious. "Floo powder," she declared, continuing with her story, "although I'm afraid I gave your aunt quite a fright, plopping right through your chimney and out your fireplace, you know. She came running into the parlor screaming about 3-foot tongues… don't know what's wrong with her," Hermione kept talking and was saying all of this quite fast, "you know I think she might have gone batty, Harry… Heard anything from Ron? I've only got a few owls from him, you know… accidentally wound up next door, said 3 Privet Drive instead of 4 but went right back into that fireplace and into yours, had to mess with the memories, though… wonder if I'll get a Hogwart's letter 'bout that one… Your aunt was scared, anyway, she was stammering when I said, 'I'm Hermione, Harry's friend, is he here'? she just pointed up at your room, I knocked for at least 4 or 5 minutes… you may be wondering why I'm here? I'm here for your birthday, happy birthday, by the way, have I said that? Been to Diagon Alley already, bought our books and read them, and bought your birthday present… go on and open it, Harry!"

Harry, quite flustered after all of this, was still quite confused as to how Aunt Petunia let Hermione in, the only thing he could think of was that Aunt Petunia was frightened of Hermione; she was frightened of anything to do with Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry turned to his present and began to tear the paper off. He balled it up, but as soon as he did, it magically spread out and neatly folded itself. The gift was a book, very characteristic of Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione!" Harry grinned widely at Hermione, then looked back at his present. The book was dark green leather with gold embossed letters on the front. The letters read:

THE ROAD TO NOWHERE

Harry was slightly confused, for when he opened the book, all of the pages were blank.

"Is it a diary?" he asked.

"It's a 'self-writing journal'" Hermione pronounced smartly. Seeing how bewildered and confused Harry looked, she explained further. "It can show you your past, present, and even future, if you ask. You can say someone's name and it will show you what they are doing and where they are. You have to figure out the title. It will give you clues." There was a slight sparkle in Hermione's eye. 

"You know something I don't." Harry grinned. The two began to laugh heartily. "Thanks. Thanks a lot," Harry said.

"Oh, guess what I heard about Cho Chang?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry blurted eagerly.

Hermione laughed. "Nothing. Just shows you still like her." 

Harry chuckled. "Nooo…" he smiled.

"Ha! You-uh- really like her, huh?" Hermione's voice cracked and she blinked several times rather quickly. Harry looked away; he sensed something he didn't want to know. He changed the subject.

"I got a letter from Sirius the other day," he said. "I sent Hedwig back with a reply five days ago, and she's still not back…hope she's alright…"

"I'm sure she's fine." Hermione sounded falsely confident.

As they spoke, a slight 'bang' on the window. Pigwidgeon, Ron Weasley's owl, had slammed into Harry's window. 

"Pig!" Hermione exclaimed, "Oh! Pig!" The two headed over to the window and opened it. "He must not have seen it there… oh, poor Pig!" 

Harry picked the owl up. It seemed dazed and slightly confused, but Pigwidgeon was fine. A letter was attached to his foot. Harry removed the letter and placed Pig in Hedwig's cage. 

He opened the letter. It was from Ron, of course. A small box, round and heavy, was tied to the letter. The words on the parchment read:

Harry,

Hope you have a good birthday. I know you ran out of this stuff last year, so here's some more. Happy Birthday.

Ron

The package attached was a tin of polish for flying brooms. He had really wanted some.

It was Harry's birthday, and he was happy at least someone had remembered. When he was little, no one remembered. The most he ever got was a sock.

"Hermione," he said, "I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks, Harry," she replied, "I'm glad I'm here, too. Sorry to surprise you so much…"

"No! It's fine! I'm glad to see you!" Harry said quickly. He heard a small squeak and turned to Hedwig's cage. Pigwidgeon was flying into the wire sides of the cage and flitting around madly. Pig was always extremely active and always somewhat proud of himself for delivering something correctly. Harry heard Hermione cough slightly. "Would you like something to drink?" Harry asked Hermione, turning back towards her, "Floo Powder always makes me thirsty."

"As a matter of fact," she said, clearing her throat, "That would be excellent." Harry beckoned to Hermione as he walked out the door and into the corridor. The two walked down the hall and down the stairs. The kitchen door was closed, which Harry thought quite odd.

"So, how's you holiday been, Harry? Mine's been-" Hermione stopped talking as Harry placed his finger upon his lips, shushing her. Muffled voices could be heard through the door; it was Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Vernon was speaking to Petunia quite loudly now, so Harry and Hermione could hear what he was saying quite clearly.

"Why did you let that-that _witch _into our house?" He demanded.

"I-I didn't know what else to-to doooo," Aunt Petunia sobbed, sniffling loudly. 

"Well, _that_ wasn't the right thing to do! I'll bet they're up there doing magic, as we speak." 

Aunt Petunia squealed. "We should never have him go to that school! But-then again- there wasn't much we could do with that-that giant freak of a man threatening us and giving our baby a piggy tail!"

"I know, dear, I know. And what with the crazy things they teach them in that horrid school…" Uncle Vernon continued talking as Harry looked at Hermione angrily. They were still outside the door, ears pressed against the wood. The two recognized one word as Aunt Petunia spoke - Dumbledore.

"That- that kook! Dumbledore! He had no business dropping Harry on our stoop like that without asking, you know! And now look- a wizard and a witch in our house! Excellent!" There was a hateful sarcasm in her voice as she muttered angrily, "I don't even know why that - that girl, if you can call her that… why she's here anyway."

Hermione looked extremely spiteful as she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. She burst through the door. "I'm here because today is Harry's birthday. Didn't you know that?" 

Harry could barely keep back his laughter as he saw the looks of horror on Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Harry's cousin Dudley's faces. 

"That's just as I thought. He's 15, you know. Today. I brought his birthday present." Hermione had her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. Harry entered the room slowly, and all heads in the room turned to him.

"Ha-Ha-Ha," Dudley stuttered breathlessly at Harry.

"What?" Harry pondered.

"Happy B-B-Birthday?" 

"Is that a question, Dudley?" Harry couldn't help smiling. It was the first time Dudley had ever said Happy Birthday to him.

"No… Happy… Happy…" It was as if he couldn't say it.

"Thanks." Harry walked towards the refrigerator to get fizzies for himself and Hermione. He paused, deciding to have a little fun.

"So, Hermione," He said, winking at her with his back towards the Dursleys. "What spells have you done over the holiday?" 

"Oh…" Hermione replied airily, casually taking a sip of her Coca-Cola. "I've done an oculus totalus, a largo hairius, and even a - a…" she paused dramatically. "A… Trifilus Totalus." 

__

"No!" Harry gasped. He didn't know what any of those spells were, but as Hermione was extremely book smart, he doubted any of them had been made up. Harry glanced back at the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia had her hand clasped over her mouth, Dudley looked as though he were about to cry, and Uncle Vernon's left eye was twitching. "Well…" Harry said to the Dursleys, very theatrically, "We're going to go examine our Transfiguration books. You know our teacher, Professor McGonagall, is very strict. She turns into a cat a lot you know. And anyway, for homework we have to turn a- uh, er - a clothes hanger, into a tortoise before the start of term." 

The Dursleys looked more frightened than ever. As Hermione and Harry headed up through the doors, up the stairs and down the corridor silently, Harry heard Hermione snigger. When they reached his bedroom, Harry slammed the door. Hermione doubled over in laughter, and Harry laughed so uproariously that tears streamed down his face. After about 10 minutes, as their laughter subsided, Harry was extremely pleased to see a familiar sight in the distance through his window.

"Hermione! Hedwig's returned!" As his beautiful snowy owl floated gracefully through Harry's window, Hermione smiled. Harry hadn't noticed how much better Hermione looked now. Her hair, which had been slightly frizzy and bushy, was now sleek and straight. Harry ripped his eyes away from her only as Hedwig began to nip his shoulder impatiently.

"Oh! A letter from Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, happily taking the letter from Hedwig's leg. He unrolled the parchment on his desk, and, with Hermione peering over his shoulder, began to read the letter, which read:

Dear Harry,

Happy 15th birthday, Harry! Your gift from me is too large to send with an owl; you will get it from me when you reach Hogwart's. You will be pleased to find (or at least I hope you will be pleased) to find that your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is me. Albus Dumbledore sought me out, I am sure, after examining many other teachers. The job is most undesirable by almost all except Snape, and of course, he teaches potions, so… anyway, I wanted to be at Hogwart's because I need to keep an eye on something. You'll find out later. Tell Hermione and Ron I said hello. Sorry I didn't send Hedwig back sooner, but I needed her for something. Happy Birthday, again.

Sirius

Harry was quite confused. Sirius, a teacher? And what did he need to keep an eye on? What did he need Hedwig for? 

"Harry…" Harry snapped back into reality as Hermione touched his shoulder. "I'd better go now… Mum said to be back by luncheon." 

"Oh… yes… thanks for coming, Hermione! And thanks for the book!"

"You're welcome, Harry! Happy Birthday!" Hermione headed out the door, and a moment later, he heard Aunt Petunia scream, and he knew Hermione had used the Floo Powder to walk into the flames in the fireplace and to get back home.

That night, as Harry removed his glasses and climbed into bed, he thought about the day. The rest of it, at least after Hermione had left, was somewhat uneventful. Harry kept thinking about the letter from Sirius, and also Hermione's gift. What did she know about it? What did Harry have to figure out? Was what he needed to find at Hogwart's? Was it just a puzzle? Harry's head was flooded with questions, and he lay there in his bed for hours pondering them, until he finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Rose of Diagon Alley

CHAPTER 2: The Rose of Diagon Alley

Harry awoke the next morning with a start. His scar was burning. Harry had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Every time Harry's scar had hurt before, it meant that his enemy, Lord Voldemort, was near. Harry had had a dream the night before, but he didn't remember much of it. Harry didn't want to panic, but the last person he wanted another encounter with He immediately jumped out of bed and over to his desk. He seized a parchment and quill. Harry tried to think who would be the best person to write to about his scar hurting. It didn't take him long to decide to write to Sirius Black. Sirius was his godfather. He had been a prisoner at the wizard prison, Azkaban, but had been released. Harry had written to him the last time his scar hurt. Harry decided to mention the pain in his forehead casually. He didn't want Sirius to worry, or worse, come to the Dursley's house. He begun to write the letter. It read:

Dear Sirius:

Thank you for the birthday letter. Hermione says hello; she came to visit me. Oh, by the way, my scar hurt this morning. Nothing serious, but I just thought I'd let you know. Can I ask what you need to keep an eye on at Hogwart's this year? I'm glad you're teaching… never a coveted position, but I'm sure you'll be very knowledgeable about the subject. See you in September. 

Harry

After he had rolled up and tied the letter, Harry had to wake Hedwig up, so he wondered if he should the letter to her. He thought about giving it to Pig, but Hedwig hated Pig. When he started to tie the letter to the tiny owl, Hedwig woke up and flew over to Harry with her leg extended towards him. Harry chuckled slightly and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. He sent her through his window and gazed at the horizon as she flew smoothly through the rain. Although it was July, it was rather chilly out. It was a gray morning, and Harry hadn't realized how early it was. He noticed that all of the other houses had their curtains drawn, a sign that the inhabitants were sleeping. As Harry turned to look at his clock, he wiped his raindrop-speckled glasses off. The electronic clock on his bedside table read 6:46. Harry never woke up that early. What time had he fallen asleep the night before? It couldn't have been earlier than 11:00. He wasn't tired, but Harry climbed back into bed anyway. As he looked around his cluttered room, Harry eyed his book that Hermione had given him, sitting near the foot of his bed. It looked for a moment as if the gold embossed letters were moving. Harry rubbed his eyes. He looked back at the letters. They had stopped moving. Must be tired, Harry thought, but he picked the book up in spite of the giant yawn that escaped his mouth. He opened the book to the first page. The first entry was dated July 4th, 2002. It showed moving pictures instead of words. Harry watched intently as the pictures came to life. He could see people talking but couldn't hear them saying anything. I wish I could hear it, he thought, and instantly, the volume increased. Harry recognized the bustling alley where the pictures took place as none other than Diagon Alley, the headquarters for wizardry and witchcraft supplies, spell books, and the place to meet other wizards or witches. Harry's eyes bugged out as he saw himself moving through the crowd. He was alone. The entry date was just one day away from now, and how could the book know that Harry was planning on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow? He hadn't, in fact, been planning on it. Perhaps the book decided for him, Harry thought with a smile. He decided to concentrate on the book and keep an eye out for the "clues" that Hermione had mentioned. He watched himself make his way into the Leaky Cauldron, the major pub in Diagon Alley. As he walked up to the bar to order a butterbeer, Harry heard a familiar voice. 

"Harry!" Harry watched himself whirl around to see his best friend, Ron Weasley, standing in front of him. Ron was taller than Harry, with red hair and freckles. He was grinning immensely. 

"Hullo, Ron!" Harry smiled back. "Want a butterbeer?" 

"Sure, thanks!" Ron replied.

The real Harry squinted as he saw something appear on a table in the pub. The object was a rose, and it was glowing. Harry tried to look closer at it. Was it a clue? Harry had a sudden urge to be in Diagon Alley. He wanted to make the Harry in the book look at the rose, to pick it up and see what it was. He wanted to keep the rose, and wanted to examine it. The rose began to glow even more brightly. Harry tried to see a clock in the pub. The only clock he could see anywhere in the picture was his own watch. He tried to see the time. It looked like 11:32. Harry decided that when he went to Diagon Alley, he needed to be at the Leaky Cauldron at 11:25. He would meet Ron, and quickly tell him about the book. He would watch the table for the rose, then try to pick it up.

Harry continued to watch the pictures. He and Ron were still laughing and talking, and Harry was telling Ron about Hermione's visit. 

"… and we were talking about Professor McGonagall turning into a cat, and Hermione said she had been doing all of these spells and stuff, and they were so scared, Ron! It was incredible…"

Harry closed the book abruptly. His scar had suddenly begun to hurt again. Was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the Leaky Cauldron? Was he in disguise? Would Voldemort be somewhere near Diagon Alley in tomorrow? Harry couldn't worry about that, he needed to pack his things up and get ready to leave early in the morning.

Harry searched his closet and found a knapsack. Inside of it he placed four bags of galleons, his invisibility cloak, his wand, and his list of books he needed for school this upcoming year, his 5th year at Hogwart's. Harry glanced back at "The Road to Nowhere" and walked over to it. He picked it up and placed it in the knapsack. He might need it. Harry looked at his clock. It was nearly 8:00; the Dursleys would be up soon. In the meantime, Harry decided to write a letter to Ron. In the letter, he thanked Ron for the broom polish, told him that he would meet him at the Leaky Cauldron at 11:25 in the next day, told him about the book, his scar, and the letter from Sirius. He told him about Hermione's visit, and how Pig crashed into the window. It turned out to be a very long letter indeed. When he attached the letter to Pig's foot and sent him out the window and into the now-pouring rain, he saw that it was 8:27. He could hear the clatter of pots and pans downstairs, and headed for the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia was cooking eggs and pancakes and bacon, but Harry knew that all of that was for Dudley. He saw a plate with an unpeeled orange on it, which Aunt Petunia handed to Harry and said, "Your breakfast." she said it rather petulantly, and made an especially loud noise with the pan. She seemed quite perturbed with Harry. 

"er… Aunt Petunia," Harry said meekly, "I'm-I'm going to London tomorrow, Diagon Alley." He decided to add some pizzazz to his statement. "er… very important wizard business."

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry. She raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. "All right," she said, "have fun." The sarcasm in the latter part of the statement was painfully obvious. 

"Thank you." Harry retorted with an equal amount of dramatic contempt in his voice. Harry was exasperated with Aunt Petunia. She never cared about anything Harry did, and he was sick of it. He seized his orange off the plate and dug his fingernails into it. After he had peeled the rinds, he stuffed large amounts of juicy orange into his mouth. He placed the orange peels back on the plate and put the plate on the counter. He returned to his room and closed the door. He did have some homework from Professor Snape. Harry took his cauldron out of his trunk in his closet and realized he didn't have any of the ingredients he needed. He wrote down on a parchment:

~Powdered dragons tooth

~Fubbleroot

~Malcora juice

~Toads' eyes

Harry decided he would buy the necessary ingredients once he reached Diagon Alley and put the parchment in his bag. Harry looked at the clock. Only 9:12.

The rest of the day passed very slowly, and Harry couldn't fall asleep that night. When he finally did, he dreamed about the rose. He dreamed that he was in a beautiful garden. He was surrounded by daisies and pansies. As he looked around him, he saw the single rose, glowing a deep red. He went to pick it and was pricked by the thorns. His hand bled, and Harry slumped to the ground. Harry saw the light fading. He suddenly had the sensation of falling…

Harry woke up. It was 6:45 in the morning. Just the day before, Harry thought, he had first looked at his clock at 6:46. Why was he waking up early? He never had before. Harry was breathing quite heavily. His scar wasn't hurting, but his finger was. Harry gazed in bewilderment at the wound on his finger where the rose had pricked him. So, he thought, it had been real. The rose - the dream - it was all real. Perhaps there was more to the book than Harry, or even Hermione, thought. Harry sat for hours in his bed until it was time to go. He watched pictures of himself at Hogwart's in from the past four years. At 11:10 he decided it was time to leave.

Harry slowly got out of bed and approached his trunk. He took a small tin out of it, marked: FLOO POWDER. Harry grabbed his knapsack, put his robes on, and carried the Floo Powder downstairs. Looking around quickly to make sure no one was around, he lit a fire in the fireplace. This made the room uncomfortably hot, partly because it was July and partly because Harry had made an unusually large fire. Harry opened the Floo Powder tin and took a pinch. As he walked into the flames, carrying his knapsack, he said loudly and clearly, "Diagon Alley!" 

Harry saw visions whizzing past him, a normal occurrence with Floo Powder. Within seconds, he was walking out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. No one seemed to notice he had arrived, except one person-

"Harry! Look, mum! It's Harry Potter!"

"Hello, Colin…" Harry mumbled with disdain in his voice. The boy was Colin Creevey, a fourth-year student at Hogwart's. Colin had always been somewhat obsessed with Harry, capturing pictures of him at every chance he got, and following him like a lost puppy. Harry glanced at his watch. 11:12. 

"Come and meet my mum, Harry," Colin stipulated, seizing Harry's wrist and leading him towards a table where a woman, a man, and a boy sat. Harry recognized the boy as Colin's 3rd year brother. Colin was talking to his mother very quickly indeed. Harry wasn't exactly listening; he was looking around for Ron. 

"Yeah, so, mum," Colin continued, "You-Know-Who is his defeated foe, and he's been ever so brave at school… and he's my hero, aren't you Harry? And we're really good friends, right, Harry?" Harry nodded quickly and said,

"Sorry, Colin, I've really got to go, Important Hogwart's Business, you know… See you." Harry had spotted Ron across the crowded room. As he walked away from the Creevey table, he heard Colin saying,

"D'ja hear that, mum? 'Important Hogwart's Business'! Can you believe it?" He sounded truly enthralled with Harry's "business".

"Ron!" Harry called and waved.

"Harry!" Ron walked towards Harry. "Er… want a butterbeer?" Ron asked. Perhaps it wasn't exactly like the book, Harry thought. His scar wasn't hurting yet, either.

"Harry," Ron said, lowering his voice, "About that book…"

"I'm supposed to look for a rose on that table," Harry pointed, "At 11:32. Then I've got to pick it up so I can keep it. It's a clue. Ron, you've got to help me with this."

"Okay," Ron said, looking at his watch, "It's 11:26. We've got 8 minutes. Tell me more about Hermione's visit."

"She said she was there for my birthday," Harry stated thoughtfully, "But I don't know if that was the only reason she was there. She knows something about this book, Ron. Something I don't."

"Like what?" said Ron, confused.

"I don't know yet. I told you about Sirius, right?"

"Yeah! I don't believe it! Sirius, a teacher? Why? How? What's he got to keep an eye on?" 

"I asked him in my last letter," Harry said slowly, "But I can't think of anything. Unless… unless it has something to do with my book!" Harry's eyes lit up. 

"Hmm…" Ron took a sip of his butterbeer. "Maybe. Just can't think why else Hermione would have been there…"

"Have you seen her?" Harry asked. When Ron shook his head, Harry continued, "Her hair, it's straight! She looks so different."

Ron looked as though her were going to say something, but he suddenly diverted his widened eyes to the table where the rose was supposed to appear. "Har-Harry… look! There it is!"

Harry ran over to the table. He picked up the rose gingerly, because of what had happened with the rose in his dream. Harry carried it carefully over to Ron.

Ron's eyes were glowing almost as brightly as the rose. 

The door to the pub opened, and a short man completely covered in a black cloak entered. Harry didn't think much of it, just another person entering the Leaky Cauldron… until he nearly doubled over in pain.

"Ron," he gasped, struggling to breathe, "My-My scar. It hurts really bad… Ron!" Harry had the same sensation of falling as he had had before. His vision blurred, but he could see the small shrouded figure leaving the Leaky Cauldron door, and Ron's face with a look of terror.

Just as suddenly as it had started, the pain in Harry's scar subsided. 

"Voldemort…" Harry hissed.

"What?!" Ron was flabbergasted. 

"Every time my scar hurts… the man with the cloak… let's go!" Harry started for the door. He saw Ron place a few gold coins on the counter and follow him. Just as Harry went to open the door, it opened in front of him.

"Hagrid!" the humongous silhouette in the doorway, emerging from the bright outside light, and shaking the rain off his giant-sized umbrella, was none other than the Hogwart's gamekeeper, Harry's friend Hagrid.

"Harry! Good ter see yeh! What're you doin' here? Buyin' yer schoolbooks, I 'spect."

"er… yeah, that's exactly what-" Harry stopped abruptly. Hagrid's eyes were incredibly wide, and his mouth hung open. 

"What're yeh… What're yeh doin' with that rose?!" Hagrid seemed quite frightened.

"Oh, don't make fun, Hagrid, it's a long story," Ron piped up, thinking that Hagrid simply thought it odd that Harry had a rose in his hand. "It just happens to glow."

"I-I know what that there rose is…" Hagrid said, backing away towards the door. "Don't - er… put that away, Harry, will yeh?"

"Hagrid, what's the problem? You know something about this rose?" Harry looked anxiously at Hagrid.

"It's-It…" Hagrid lowered his voice and leaned down towards the boys. "All I can tell yer is it's bad news… it's something to do with You-Know-Who… but-" Hagrid stopped. The door banged open, and the black shrouded figure burst into the pub again. Harry heard screaming, and felt extremely dizzy. He saw the light fade, and the last sounds he heard were the voices of Hagrid and Ron… but he couldn't tell what they were saying…


	3. Return to the Burrow

CHAPTER 3: RETURN TO THE BURROW

"I already told you, I don't really know what happened… this man in a dark cloak came through the door, about this tall… and Harry said his scar was hurting. Then the man left and Harry was fine again. He wanted to chase the man though, so we started to leave. And we ran into Hagrid. Then the man in the cloak came back, and Harry just kind of drifted off, fell over, you know?"

Harry opened his eyes. The light was blinding. He closed them again and listened to the voices. He recognized them to be Ron's and Hermione's. Ron was apparently telling Hermione what happened. Harry was just as eager as Hermione to find out what was going on. Hermione started talking to Ron in a hushed voice. Harry was filled with trepidation as she spoke.

"I didn't think that would happen… that wasn't supposed to be him… not You-Know-Who. It was supposed to be a simple clue… I didn't think Harry would actually follow the rose… This is more serious than I thought, it was only meant to be a birthday gift, and now look. He's started the quest and now he's got to finish it before it's too late."

Harry opened his eyes again. "Too late for what?" he croaked, taken aback at how quiet and weak his voice sounded.

"Oh, my gosh! You're awake!" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and took Harry's hand. "Harry, I am so sorry! It wasn't supposed to happen. It was just supposed to-"

"I know. I heard." Harry didn't mean to sound angry, but he sensed a bit of exasperation in his voice.

"Harry," Ron said, "Who do you think that man was?"

"I think it was Voldemort," Harry whispered, sitting up slowly. "Where am I?" 

"My house," Ron exclaimed, "we brought you back here. Aren't you glad?"

"Er… sure I am. I'm so confused, though. I don't know why that happened. I think Voldemort was there, but why did he come back into the Leaky Cauldron after walking out? Did he realize it was me? Did he cast a spell? Why was Hagrid scared of the rose? What does the rose mean? Hermione…" Harry was looking at the ceiling, but he lowered his head to look into Hermione's eyes. "This book isn't what you thought, is it?"

"No…" she whispered, staring at the ground with a look of foreboding in her eyes. "All I know is that you've got to finish the quest. If Voldemort's involved, there could be grave consequences for not solving the puzzles, the riddles. I knew it gave every person a different situation, but they are supposed to be simple things, like finding a missing jigsaw piece or using lateral thinking to solve verbal questions, like different spells and stuff, that's what the man in the store, Flourish and Botts, said. But Harry, nothing is simple for you. If there has to be a problem in your life, Voldemort is always involved."

"I should never have gone after the rose," Harry said. "I-I should have closed the book after I saw the pictures and gone to Diagon Alley in August like I had planned. That's what I should have done."

"Harry," Hermione mumbled, "You have one year."

"What?"

"One year. To finish the quest. Or else… or else… I don't really know what else, and I don't particularly care to find out. I don't know anything else about it. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Hermione, it's not your fault." Harry looked right at Hermione's face. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them out. Harry felt a rush of determination charge through his blood. "I'll finish it, all right. And Voldemort will learn, once again, not to mess with Harry Potter. He is fading now, and this is not his chance to see my demise, it is my chance to personally annihilate him."

Hermione smiled a hint of a smile through her tears. "okay," she finally managed to say, in a voice barely audible.

"That's the spirit, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder. 

Just then, Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and heard a delighted squeal. It was Ron's mother. 

"Bless you, child, you're awake! You've been sleeping for four days. Poor Ginnie, she was so worried." Harry saw Ron's sister Ginnie, an upcoming fourth-year, go quite pink indeed and scuttle past her mother and into her bedroom. A fourteen-year-old, Ginnie had always liked Harry, but she liked to believe that her feelings were unbeknownst to him. Ron's mother continued to talk to Harry as she entered the room and laid some robes on a chair.

"We bought your supplies for you, your books and all, and your robes, and-and," she looked at Harry as if he were a baby bird. "We're just so glad you're alive…" she sobbed, and said very squeakily "excuse me" and walked out the door. Harry heard her blow her nose out in the hallway and head back down the stairs.

"Ron," Harry said suddenly, "I need to get back home."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Hedwig. She's been left alone for four days now and the Dursleys wouldn't feed her if they were paid a million pounds to do it. Besides, my cauldron, my trunk, the rest of my stuff…"

"We'll go back by Floo Powder, get your things, and come back here for the rest of the holiday, all right?" Ron started to stand up.

"Okay," Harry responded as he attempted to stand. When he did, he became very dizzy and nearly fell over. 

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to take his arm, "Maybe we shouldn't go," she stated, giving a look to Ron across the room. 

"NO!" Harry nearly shouted, "No… I've got to feed her." He quieted down at the shocked look on Hermione's face.

"All right, then," she said snippily, "But I don't think it's a good idea." Even so, she led Harry reluctantly down the stairs and towards the Weasley fireplace. On the mantel above the brick fireplace was a tin of Floo Powder. The boys and Hermione took a pinch each. Hermione conjured flames up in the fireplace.

"Hermione…" Harry warned, "That's the third time this summer…" Technically, Hogwart's students weren't allowed to use magic while they weren't in school, but Hermione was a good enough student (the best student, in fact), that she could get away with bending the rules every now and again.

"This is an emergency." Hermione sounded overly confident, and she rolled her eyes at Ron, who mocked her in a squeaky voice.

She decided to avoid an argument by stepping right into the flames with her Floo Powder, saying, "4 Privet Drive, Surrey." Hermione disappeared, so the boys followed suit. 

Harry came out of his fireplace to hear voices screaming. 

"YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING FOR ONE DAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?! NOT LIKE WE WERE WORRIED, I'M JUST MAD!" Uncle Vernon's face was a deep plum as he howled at Harry. 

Harry decided to yell back. He saw Hermione and Ron quietly heading up the stairs to get Harry's things. As he screamed back at Uncle Vernon, a earsplitting joust of words erupted. Uncle Vernon struck first.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY COMING OUT THROUGH OUR FIREPLACE ANYWAY? THIS IS MY HOUSE, BOY, AND YOU WILL BE BACK WHEN I SAY YOU COME BACK AND IF YOU'RE GONE TOO LONG DON'T BOTHER TO COME BACK AT ALL!"

Harry sought retribution just as loudly.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY I WASN'T BACK SOONER!"

"WHY NOT?"

"IT'S SOMETHING ONLY _WIZARDS _AND _WITCHES _WOULD UNDERSTAND, NOT A MUGGLE LIKE YOU!"

"I CERTAINLY HOPE YOU'VE GOT SOMEWHERE TO STAY FOR THE REST OF THE HOLIDAY!"

"YEAH, THE BURROW! _MUCH _BETTER THAN HERE, I DARESAY!"

"THE WHAT?"

"THE BURROW! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT, EITHER, YOU-YOU-" Harry was running out of things to say; he hoped Hermione and Ron would hurry up. "YOU MUGGLE!"

"HA! YOU'VE ALREADY CALLED ME THAT, YOU INSUBORDINATE RUFFIAN!" 

"YEAH, WELL - YEAH… WELL…" Harry saw Ron and Hermione emerge from his bedroom, carrying all his things down the stairs and coming back into the living room. "WELL I DON'T CARE. SEE YOU NEXT YEAR! I'M NOT COMING BACK TILL THEN!"

"GOOD!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione each hurried into the fireplace and back to Ron's house. When they had brought all of Harry's things up to Ron's room, they burst out laughing.

"Oh, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, collapsing onto his chair with laughter. "He was so mad! That was hilarious! Good job yelling, by the way…"

"Harry, I think you'd better look at Hedwig…"

"And your aunt just stood there looking at you!"

"She doesn't look very good… Harry?"

"And your cousin! Ha! What an idiot!"

"HARRY!"

Harry snapped back and looked at Hedwig's cage. She looked, more than anything else, exceedingly angry.

"Sorry, Hedwig," Harry said softly, stroking Hedwig's feathers lightly. "It was an emergency… I wasn't even awake! Well, anyway, we'd better give you some food, eh?" He opened the cage and let Hedwig fly out of Ron's open window. 

"Come back soon!" Hermione called after her.

"Talk about ruffled feathers!" Ron joked, but finding he was the only one laughing, silenced himself and joined the awkward silence.

"So…" Hermione twiddled her thumbs. Her face lit up. "How about a game of Quidditch, all right?"

This seemed to cheer Harry back up a bit, and, seizing his Firebolt broom, he headed out through the window and said, "See you in the back yard!"

The rest of the summer passed lazily along. Each day, Hermione, Ron, and Harry spent the entire morning sleeping and the entire afternoon playing Quidditch, doing homework, or just sitting around talking. 

The day before the students were to return to Hogwart's, Harry, Hermione, and Ron packed up their trunks, and Mrs. Weasley ironed their robes for them. Hermione was in a mad rush to finish reading the entirety of their books for the school year to get "a head start", Ron sulked grumpily about, complaining that he didn't want the summer to end. Harry sat around thinking about the next clue from his book. The night before they left, he decided to open "The Road to Nowhere" once more. 

The pictures of the rose occupied the first three pages. Harry saw himself drinking butterbeer with Ron, talking to Colin Creevey, and picking up the rose. On the fourth page, however, the Hogwart's Express appeared. Red and gleaming, it pulled into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station. Harry saw himself board the train, and find a compartment, where he sat with Hermione and Ron. They talked about superficial subjects for about 10 minutes, when the door of the compartment opened. In the doorway stood a girl Harry had never seen before. The girl had immensely long, dark brown hair and the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. She was quite short and very skinny, almost too skinny, Harry noted. She said to Harry, in a very thick French accent,

"Excuse me, monsieur, but are you 'Arry Poh-tear?"

"Yes…" Harry heard himself answer, sounding somewhat confused.

"I am new at 'Ogwarts, my family, we moved to London and now I 'ave to transfer schools. I am a feeth-year. I used to go to Beaxbatons. Anyway, My name is Madeline Lecour. I have thees to geev to you." She pulled a small crystal out of her pocket in her robe. "I seenk you will soon undayr-stand, I cannot explain to you right now. May I plees speak to you privately?" 

The Harry in the book followed Madeline out into the corridor. Suddenly, the picture stopped moving. Was that Harry's clue? The girl? Or perhaps the crystal? Whichever, Harry sensed that the conversation he would have with the unknown girl would be of some great importance to him. He placed the book gingerly into his cauldron in his trunk, and decided to go to sleep. It would be an early start in the morning. Harry finally drifted off at 2:00 in the morning, thinking about roses and crystals, and about men in dark cloaks. One of the dreams Harry had was one about the girl on the train. In the dream, the girl handed Harry the crystal, which lit up the moment he touched it. The girl said, "Ah ha! You _are _zee one! He was right!" The words echoed in Harry's mind, bouncing around like a pinball, and when he woke up, all Harry could hear were the words 'you are zee one! He was right!" Finally, however, he was shaken by Hermione.  
"Harry! It's time to go!" Hermione looked quite concerned. "You all right?"

"Yeah…" Harry said distantly. "Let's go."

The trip to the train station was made by Muggle car to avoid suspicion. The car had been given to Ron's father by his company, The Department of the Misuse of Muggle Objects, for the use of taking the children to the train station. All the way there, Hermione and Ron chatted, while Harry sat looking out the window. Finally, Hermione sighed and gave Harry a look. 

"Tell me." she ordered.

Harry sighed. "Fine… I know what the next clue is."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What is it?" she whispered as Ron leaned in to listen. Harry explained the pictures to them the rest of the way to the station. 

"All right," Hermione said, "You talk to her then, and tell us what she said."

Harry nodded. He was afraid to talk to the girl. If the first clue had something to do with Voldemort, who was to say that the second clue didn't? Could Madeline Lecour be involved with the Dark Arts? Harry looked back out the window. It was raining bullets, and as the car pulled into a parking space and everyone began to unload their things, Harry paused and his eyes became huge. His mouth hung open. He had just realized what Sirius needed to keep his eye on at Hogwart's. 


	4. The Other Half

CHAPTER 4: THE OTHER HALF

Harry moved rather lackadaisically with his cart full of Hogwart's supplies through King's Cross Station. He was too preoccupied with the latest clue from "The Road to Nowhere" to be motivated, even by the prospect of going back to Hogwart's. Several times Hermione had to turn around and beckon to him impatiently. When they reached platform 9, the caravan of carts including Ginnie, Ron, Hermione, George and Fred Weasley (Ron's older twin brothers, two seventh-years), and Harry stopped at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. One by one they ran at the wall with their carts and disappeared. Harry was the last one to go. When he reappeared, he was on platform 9 ¾. The Hogwart's Express stood magnificently on the tracks, it's red paint gleaming. Harry waved distantly at several people as they called his name. The Caravan walked through the steam emanating from the huge engine car of the train.

As they boarded the train, Ron, Hermione, and Harry found an empty compartment. The lugged their heavy trunks and cages onto the train and Hermione promptly ran off to retrieve Crookshanks, her cat, who had jumped out of her arms and taken off down the platform outside. 

Harry stared out the window and didn't even notice when Hermione came back onto the train. The Hogwart's Express started moving, and Harry continued to gaze blankly at the glass, thinking about his latest clue. The trees and the flowers that zoomed past outside were synonymous now, and the sounds of Hermione's and Ron's voices blended together into an unintelligible murmur. 

"So, what do you think about it, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry expectantly, her hands folded and her lips pursed.

"er… about what?" Harry blinked jadedly at her.

"Harry, weren't you listening?" Ron sounded slightly perturbed at Harry's unawareness.

"We were just talking about-" Ron was interrupted by the opening of the sliding door into their compartment. Harry gulped. Standing in the doorway was Madeline Lecour. 

"Excuse me, Monsieur, but are you Meestair 'Arry Potair?" Madeline looked into Harry's eyes. Harry was positive that the irises in her large blue eyes changed to a different shade of blue each time she blinked.

"Yes… yes I am." Harry gulped. "How can I, er- help you?"

"Meestair Potair, I have sometheen very eem-portahnt to geev to you." Madeline blinked and her eyes changed from a bright blue to a light sky blue. "Meestair Potair, my nem ees Madeline Lecour. I am a transfair student from Beauxbatons in France. My family moved 'eer so I 'ad to transfair schools." as she blinked, Madeline's eyes changed to a dark blue, almost black. "Meestair Potair, eet ees of zee utmost urgency zat I speak wees you about someseeng. May I plees speak privately wees you een zee corridor, Monsieur?"

Harry gulped again, nodded slowly, and rose. He glanced back at a timorous-looking Hermione before following Madeline into the corridor. 

Madeline took a few paces before halting, turning to Harry, and staring at him gravely. She blinked slowly, and her eyes morphed into the colour of the sea.

"Meestair Potair-"

"Please," Harry interrupted, "Call me Harry."

"'Arry, would it be of any significance to you if I mentioned a glowing rose?"

Harry nearly fell over. "How-How do you know…" Harry couldn't finish him sentence.

"I know because I own zee ozzur half." 

"The other half? There are two books?" Harry's eyes darted around the corridor as he tried to think things out.

"Yays. Let me explen. You see, I bought my book last March. 'Airmione, zat ees air nem, no?"

Harry nodded, listening intently to Madeline.

"I saw, as one of my first gleempsees of zee fooshure, 'Airmione purchasing your book in a store in London. I saw air deleevair eet to you. I recognized you, of course. Zat ees why my family moved to England. I am going to help you."

"Help me?" Harry thought he might know what Madeline was talking about, but it was becoming obvious that he was wrong about why Sirius was coming to Hogwarts. Harry had thought Madeline was in with Voldemort, and that Sirius needed to keep an eye on her.

"Yays. What 'appened to you in zee Leaky Cauldron, eet also 'appened to me when I found my rose in a leetal store in France near Beauxbatons. Eet was Voldemort. Voldemort ees aftair you and me. You see, my parents and your parents, zay worked toogezair een zee fight against Voldemort. My parents wair also keelt, I leef wis my grandmuzzair. Zat, 'owevair, was my first encountair wis Voldemort."

Harry was now completely baffled. Madeline knew about his parents?

"'Arry, zee situation is grave. We are seeting on a time bomb. Eef we do not feegure zees out…" She paused and looked at the ground. When Madeline looked back up, her eyes were a blue of almost unimaginable brightness. She furrowed her brows and brandished a look of determination. "Eef we fail, 'Arry, zee rest of zee weezarding comoonity could be doomed. Eet ees up to us. We share a common mission now. I haf zee first sree clues. Your friends, weel zay 'elp us?"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back into the compartment where Ron and Hermione sat. They were whispering to each other. Ron's eyes held fear, and Hermione's looked as though they contained absolutely no feeling whatsoever. 

"Yes." Harry looked back at Madeline. "They will help. And so will Sirius, I know he will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, Madeline, Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat I their robes in their compartment. Everything had been explained to everyone. No one spoke.

"Madeline," Hermione said quietly, "What were the next two clues? Other than the rose?" Everyone turned eagerly at Madeline, who rummaged about in her bag and extracted the crystal Harry had seen in his dream and in the book, and a golden feather.

"Zees," Madeline said, "Are zee next clues. The crystal glows een some people's hands but not een ozzairs."

"The Crystal of Hamradera," Hermione mumbled. When all of the other eyes in the compartment turned expectantly towards her, Hermione continued. "I read about it. It's a Crystal that used to be used to distinguish Dark wizards from good wizards, and it doesn't lie. If there is the slightest hint of the Dark Arts in your blood, the crystal will stay dull. But if the wizard or witch is pure and good, the crystal will give off a green light. Madeline, test it. Hold it tightly, now, that's right." Madeline squeezed the crystal tightly in her fist. When she let go, the stone was glowing a fierce kelly green. The same thing happened when Harry tried it, Hermione and Ron got the same result. Just then, the compartment door slid open again. In the doorway stood Harry's greatest enemy other than Voldemort, Draco Malfoy and his motley crew, Crabbe and Goyle, two beastly excuses for intelligent life.

"Ah, Potter, back again this year," Malfoy sneered, "How wonderful. And who's this? A new student? Are you Lecour?"

"'Ow do you know my nem?" Madeline demanded, seeing the look of hatred on Harry's face. "Oo are you?"

Malfoy mocked Madeline's accent. "I aired all about you, Mademoiselle. You're the one who's come because you're too good for Beauxbatons, eh?"

"Zat ees not correct. I have a perfectly good reason for transfairing to 'Ogwarts."

"One," Hermione derided Malfoy, "Far beyond your inferior intellect."

"I wouldn't be so sure you're everything you think you are, Granger," Malfoy said, jeering at Hermione. "And what's this? Collecting rocks?" He seized the Crystal of Hamradera and held it in his fist. Suddenly, he let out a shriek.

"That rock burned me!" he exclaimed. "Look!" Malfoy held out his hand, which was red from the heat of the now-sweltering rock. He threw the steaming crystal back at the table. It had turned jet black. Malfoy hissed at Harry, "Potter, I don't know what you're up to now, but whatever it is, you'll regret it!"

He stormed out of the compartment, slamming the sliding door behind him. 

"Zat ees a Dark Weezaird!" Madeline exclaimed. "'ee is evil, I tell you, zee rock has stayed dull, but nevair, nevair 'ave I seen eet go black!"

"We knew he was bad news," Ron said, "But I never thought he was that bad." The compartment was silent for a moment, each inhabitant lost in their own thoughts. 

"What's the third clue?" Hermione blurted suddenly.

"Eet ees thees fethair," Madeline said, picking up a small golden feather the size of Harry's finger. "I found eet on zee ground where zee book told me to look."

The feather was passed around from person to person. Nothing happened, there was no reaction with feather and flesh.

Suddenly, a black shrouded figure passed the compartment in the corridor. The figure was too short to be a Dementor, or guard from Azkaban. 

Harry's hand shot to his forehead. His scar was burning again.

"_Voldemort!" _Hermione and Madeline hissed at the same time. 

"You-Know-Who?!" Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "He's following Harry! That means- That means… Voldemort's going to be at Hogwart's!"


	5. Back to Hogwart's

CHAPTER 5: BACK AT HOGWART'S 

Harry, Madeline, and Ron sat staring at one another in silence and disbelief. Hermione, however, had a wild look on her face. 

All of a sudden, Madeline and Ron began talking at the same time:

"Harry, you're not safe anywhere anymore, and now we're all going to die!"

"'Arry! 'Arry! Do you seenk Voldemort knows about our books?"

"I wonder if he's going to chase you forever!"

Hermione spoke so quietly that, although everyone heard her, they wondered if perhaps she really hadn't said anything at all.

"Voldemort isn't after Harry."

"What?!" Ron shrieked at Hermione, a look of disgust across his face.

"He isn't." Since everyone was looking at Hermione oddly, she decided to explain herself. "Hypothetically speaking, what if Voldemort was seeking the same thing as Harry, but for a different reason? What if… what if there's some sort of power source at Hogwart's and-and Voldemort's looking for it, and Harry needs to find it too, so he can destroy him there. I'd be willing to bet on three things I think I know for sure. One, Voldemort's weak. He needs power more than anything else to survive. Two, Harry shouldn't go looking for Voldemort. The clues will lead him there. And Three, Harry and Voldemort seek a similar goal: destroy the other."

Madeline considered these comments thoughtfully. "Yays," she said, "You know, Airmione, I seenk pair'aps you are correct. Indeed, you know, when I saw the second clue, it was in a coal scuttle. The coal scuttle was in a 'ouse. I 'ad to sneak in… plees don't look at me like zat, I am no seef, I seemply needed to get zee clue. Zee house belonged to Monsieur Malfoy, Draco's fazzer. He was speaking to a man in a different room while I got zee crystal. Zay were talking about 'ow to find the garden to truth… do you seenk zat could be een 'Ogwarts?"

"Perhaps…" Hermione mumbled. "What did you hear them say about it?"

"Zay were saying seengs like, 'zee road is beyond zee door' and… and… 'zee dementors will 'elp," and 'suck zee life right out of 'er.'"

Ron looked uneasy. "Er… Madeline?" He asked, "Is that all you heard? Did they mention where the road or the door was?"

"No," she answered, "I 'eard nuzzing else. Draco was coming down zee 'all so I 'urried out zee fireplace."

"I know what I must do, then," Harry piped up, tapping his fingers on the surface of the table. All that could be heard was the sound of the train's wheels on the tracks and, in the distance, the murmur of children's voices farther down the train. "We've got to ride it out. Open the books once a week or so. I don't think Voldemort plans on attacking us, Madeline. I think Hermione's right. He's too weak. We've just got to solve the puzzle, that's all."

The rest of the way to Hogwart's, as the sun set and the lamps on the train turned on, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Madeline sat in silence. When at last, the Hogwart's castle came into view, the students noiselessly gathered up their things and headed for the door. Harry waved to Hagrid across the crowded platform. Hagrid was holding a lantern and leading the first-years to the boats which would take them up to the castle.

The rest of the students trucked up the road to the castle, through the corridors, and into the Great Hall. The bewitched ceiling above showed rain clouds. Harry wondered if it showed rain, would raindrops really fall down? Harry did notice something about the students that wasn't there last year. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were pointing and laughing at the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, who jeered right back at them.

"Harry," Ron whispered, "Be careful with the book, okay?" He looked apprehensively into Harry's eyes. "I don't want anything bad to happen."

"I'm afraid something bad just may be inevitable, Ron." 

Hermione turned to look at Ron. She smiled. "It's going to be okay, Ron. You're in no immediate danger."

"You are, though, Granger," an oily voice drawled. Hermione, Harry, and Ron whirled around to see Draco Malfoy grinning at them gruesomely. "Haven't you heard?"

"No, Malfoy, and we don't want to hear it from you, either. Besides, what are you doing over here?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy.

"Shut up, Potter," Malfoy sneered, "This doesn't concern you." Malfoy turned to Hermione and said, "You haven't heard, then? The Mudbloods are going to be eliminated."

"Eliminated?" Hermione sounded worried.

"Mmm hmm… too bad you three always sit alone on the train… you miss out on the gossip." Malfoy scoffed maliciously. "There's a feud. A war. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff versus Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"And-and what's going to happen with this war?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"Don't know yet. Something bad, I expect, Granger. I'd watch out if I were you. Potter, you'd better protect her… You never know what - what terrible things people will think up to do to the Mudbloods." Malfoy sniggered at the three Gryffindors, who looked at one another in bewilderment. "By the way," he laughed, "Where's your French friend, Potter?"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked around anxiously. "She's up there!" Hermione pointed at the staff table. "Talking to Dumbledore!"

Indeed, Madeline was speaking to Professor Dumbledore, waiting to be sorted along with the first-years. 

Just then, Parvati Patil walked by them, tears streaming down her face.

"Parvati!" Hermione exclaimed, "What ever is the matter?"

"It's - it's my sister! She's a Ravenclaw! And there's a big argument! I don't even know why we're all fighting. Now she won't talk to me."

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the talking immediately ceased. 

"Welcome," he said pleasantly. "I have several announcements to make before the Sorting Ceremony. First, there is to be absolutely no prejudiced remarks or actions against those of Muggle descent. Anything of the sort will result instantaneously in expulsion. Also, I would like to deeply encourage to you all, respect those of the other houses. There shall be no 'feuding' or 'fighting' amongst houses. We are all Hogwart's students together. And now, without further ado, the Sorting Ceremony. First of all, before the first-years, we have a new student at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a fifth-year transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy in France. Please give her a warm welcome, Miss Madeline Lecour." There was scattered applause, most of it coming from Hermione, Harry, and Ron. The Slytherins scowled at Madeline. 

Dumbledore gestured to the Sorting Hat, and Madeline sat on the stool where the hat stood. Professor McGonagall, a stiff old woman, gently placed the hat on Madeline's head. No sooner than she had put the hat upon her, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause and cheering. The Hufflepuffs also clapped politely. 

The Slytherins jeered and several, including Malfoy, even booed. The Ravenclaws completely ignored the Gryffindors as if they weren't even sitting in the Great Hall. 

One by one, the first-year students, reluctant and frightened, approached the hat and were sorted into the various houses. Each house clapped loudly for their new arrivals. When the Sorting Ceremony was complete, Dumbledore waved his hand again and sumptuous food appeared majestically upon the plates in front of the students.

Harry talked warmly with his friends, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, and of course, Hermione, Ron, and Madeline. When the dinner food disappeared, the students continued to talk to one another until Dumbledore spoke up, 

"I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Sirius Black. Thank you all for coming back this year, and welcome to our new students. Now, to bed, all of you."

It was as if Dumbledore had sped up Sirius' introduction to avoid comments from the students. Harry waved at Sirius, who smiled back. Harry trudged up the stairs with Ron to the boys' dormitories and waved goodnight to Hermione and Madeline. 

As Harry climbed into his four-post bed, Harry thought about Voldemort, Sirius, Madeline, and everything else troubling his mind. Eventually, Harry drifted off to sleep, thinking about tomorrow's lessons.


	6. Snape's Warning

CHAPTER 6: SNAPE'S WARNING

The next morning at breakfast, Harry, Hermione, Madeline, and Ron sat eating their porridge, talking in whispers about the clues.

"I opened ze book last night, but all I saw vas ze fezzar again." Madeline picked up porridge with her spoon, but dumped it back out upon tasting it, reaching for the pot of brown sugar.

"Me too!" Harry exclaimed, "I mean, I saw the feather. Nothing new."

Hermione reached for the milk and sugar, and attempted in vain to make her bland porridge edible. "I wonder if the house-elves are on strike or something. This porridge is awful! Usually the food is so good!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed, scrunching up his nose, "I wish we had eggs and bacon and pancakes and - mm… all the good stuff Mum makes at home."

"You know, Madeline," Hermione said softly, "I only met you yesterday, but I feel as though I've known you for ages!" 

"Yays, I know how you feel. And Ron, too!" Madeline smiled at Ron, who turned instantly pink. "I feel as zo I haf known you forever!"

"Past lives, eh?" Harry joked.

Abruptly, the entire Great Hall fell silent. The Slytherins, who tended to be 'fashionably late' for breakfast, had just entered. Every last one of them were wearing buttons. Some said "Pureblood Pride". Others read "Go Away Muggles". Some kids, like Malfoy, wore several of each.

Hermione shuddered. "I'm really scared, Harry! What are they going to do to us? The Muggle-borns, I mean."

"I would bet zey will do nuzzing. It is probably just to intimidate you. Just ignore zem, 'Airmione. Be strong."

"I've always stood up for myself against Malfoy, but the entire Slytherin house! And Ravenclaw, too!"

Up at the staff table, Professor McGonagall was frowning at Professor Snape. McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindor house, was looking quite irate as she pursed her lips. Snape stared at his porridge and raised his eyebrows. 

Ron had noticed the teachers' resentment of each other as well. "Look," he chortled, "Snape and McGonagall." The four ogled at the staff table in wonder.

"Well! Everyone ees getting involved, I see." Madeline looked surprised at the childishness of the teacher's behavior. 

Harry turned around as his shoulder was tapped. Malfoy stood sneering at Harry, his nose wrinkled as though Harry were a bit of rotten meat, swarming with maggots.

"What do you want." Harry didn't exactly ask the statement as a question as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Malfoy.

"I've come to warn you, Potter." Malfoy grinned wretchedly. "I wouldn't be seen mingling with that Muggle friend of yours. Honestly, you'd think you didn't care in the slightest what people think about you, associating with peasants like Weasley, Muggles like Granger, and Frenchy rejects like Lecour… One would just think you didn't care… what with your fame and all… you ought to have a good reputation by now, but…" Malfoy shrugged and smiled with feigned sympathy.

"I don't care what people think about me," Harry growled, "Especially not you. You want a battle, Malfoy? Then put up a fight. You've insulted me, you've insulted my friends. This is war."

"War," Malfoy said, cocking his head to the side, "Is exactly what I want. Good day, all." With that, Malfoy pivoted on one heel, turned smartly, and strutted away. 

"Humph," Ron muttered. "I really do hate him."

"For real! Could he be any more rude, prejudiced, or hateful? Such a bitter boy." Hermione shook her head and frowned. "Oh, look!" She exclaimed, suddenly grinning happily. "Our schedules!"

The four friends had been so wrapped up in sweetening porridge, discussing clues, and fending off Malfoy that they hadn't noticed the parchments sitting next to their place settings. On each of the parchments, their names were written neatly, alongside the tabled schedules. Each student picked up their schedule and examined it carefully.

"Curses!" Harry wailed, "We've got Potions first, and with Slytherin, too!" 

"And then, after that, Charms with Ravenclaw!" Ron seemed quite annoyed.

"After that we've got Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff," Hermione said hopefully.

"Ooh, zen we've got Defense Against ze Dark Arts!" Madeline grinned, "Zat was always my favorite course."

"It will be this year, too," Harry said, "Because that's Sirius Black's class!"

"Aw…" Ron moaned, staring miserably at his paper. "Defense is with Slytherin! Why?! Do you believe our luck?"

"At least we've got Transfiguration alone," Hermione said optimistically, "And that's with Professor McGonagall. Argh! Herbology with Ravenclaw."

"Flying with Hufflepuff." Harry tried to smile.

"I wonder if they're just trying to integrate us with the enemy. Not a good idea." Ron pouted. 

Professor Dumbledore, seated at the staff table at the front of the Hall, spoke up.

"I trust you have all examined your schedules. If you have not, I advise you to do so now. You may all return to your dormitories to retrieve your required books, quills, parchments, and other necessary supplies for your first class. Then, please continue to the room of your first course without delay. I expect you shall all have a wonderful first day. Thank you." He sat down, and the murmur of the students, which had subsided, resumed as everyone cleared out of the Great Hall. "I don't believe it," Harry griped, "Snape first. And with his own house, too!" Snape was the head of Slytherin house, and he blatantly favored the his resident students over those of the other houses. 

Harry and Ron headed up the boys' staircase; Hermione and Madeline up the girls'.

"Harry," Ron verbalized thoughtfully, "This feud is a lot more vicious than I thought."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled inattentively, picking up his cauldron, ingredients, and Potions book. He and Ron trudged out the door, down the staircase, and through the corridors to Snape's classroom. They were several minutes early. Harry halted unexpectedly outside the door, holding Ron back and hurrying to hide behind the heavy wooden door. 

"What the-" Ron was silenced as Harry clapped his hand over his mouth. 

Snape was alone in the classroom, except for one other being. A wretched, horrid creature, a slimy, despicable creature, Draco Malfoy. 

"Sir," Malfoy crooned with false respect, "I've gone to see him, but he said he was too busy. I told him you sent me, but he told me he wasn't interested in anything to do with you, sir. He said you are no longer faithful. I told him I would keep an eye on the boy for him, but he said he would do that himself. He doesn't seem to want my help, sir."

"Stupid boy!" Snape hissed, "Why didn't you come to me last night."

"Well, sir, it was rather late. Everyone else was in bed, and I-"

"I don't care! Do you, or do you not want to be involved in this. If you want to earn merit with him, you must stay faithful to both him and me. Pledge your loyalty or get out. Be careful. You've been warned."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Now, sit down, the other students will be arriving soon."

Hermione was coming down the hallway, so Harry slowly approached the classroom again, but first, he widened his eyes at Ron and whispered, "You were right. He is here." and then, loudly, "Oh! Hello, Hermione! Want to be my partner?"

"Sure," Hermione nodded, "Madeline, why don't you be with Ron?"

Ron's face turned the colour of ripe tomatoes. "Th-That sounds good…" he mumbled, moving into the classroom.

"Indeed, zat will be vairy good." Madeline followed Ron into the room and sat next to him at a table. 

"Well," Hermione pronounced as the other student filed into the stone chamber after them, "This should be interesting."

"Remind me to tell you what I heard. I'll tell you later, all right?"

Hermione clunked her cauldron down on the table. She cocked her head and furrowed her brow curiously, and was about to say something when-

"Potter, sit down!" Snape glared ferociously at Harry. 

"Yes, sir," Harry responded, sounding quite surly indeed. Snape pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes angrily. He whipped his robes as he whirled around and cleared his throat. 

"Students," Snape said, not so very nicely, "Welcome back." His voice was slippery with sarcasm and cynicism. "Slytherin students on this side of the classroom, please, and," he sniffed, "Gryffindors on this side. Mr. Malfoy," Snape turned back to the other side of the classroom, "In this front desk, please. Thank you."

The students rearranged themselves so that the dungeon was clearly divided between Slytherin and Gryffindor, green and red. Harry was sure he saw Snape smile at his handiwork. 

"Well, since I am aware that all of you don't, er- exactly get along… I will not force any interaction. I don't want any confrontations. I don't deny the fact that I am the head of Slytherin, and the consequences of that are, well, painfully obvious. I will not tolerate any misbehavior from the Gryffindors." Seeing the annoyance on the faces of the Gryffindors, Snape rushed to say, "Or the Slytherins."

The class dragged on as Snape bored the students out of their wits, explaining ingredient after ingredient, interrogating the Gryffindors with impossible questions. When at last the course was over, and the students headed back to the dormitories to get their things for Charms class, Harry was stopped in the hallway. Malfoy, and his two beastly friends, Crabbe and Goyle, were standing behind him. Malfoy was brandishing his wand.

"Potter," Malfoy said, "I have been encouraged by my classmates, and I have agreed, to challenge you to a wizard's duel."

"Harry…" Hermione hissed, "No…"

A wizard's duel involved two wizards armed with their wands, and casting spells on one another to disarm and disable them. Of course, the spells were supposed to be temporary, but Harry didn't trust Malfoy enough to play by the rules. Thoughts raced through Harry's mind. How much trouble would he be in? Probably a lot. How much did he hate Malfoy? A lot. 

"When? Where?" Harry blurted out.

"You'll do it then?" Malfoy sounded disbelieving.

"Harry…" Hermione, Madeline, and Ron sounded disbelieving as well.

"Yes. Yes, I'll do it." Harry gulped. He stared at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"Tonight. Ten o'clock. North Tower." Malfoy sneered. "See you then."

Harry sauntered down the hallway back towards the dormitories, pursued by his cheering fellow Gryffindors and chattering friends. 

"Harry!" Hermione groaned, "Honestly, you can be so exasperating! Can't you follow rules?"

"Harry!" Ron grinned from ear to ear. "I can't believe you're so brave!"

"'Arry… you'd better beat 'eem. I really 'ate eem." Madeline's eyes were full of anger.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, petrified, "You're going to get in so much trouble… you'll get yourself hurt… I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry continued down the corridor without answering anyone. He was trying to think of spells to use in the duel.

In the Next chapter…

CHAPTER 7: The Halloween Dance


	7. Dancing and Dueling

CHAPTER 7: DANCING AND DUELING

Note to Readers: 1st, to Celestra, thank you for being such a loyal reader, I really appreciate it. Also, to the rest of you, thanks for getting this far in my story, keep reading, it gets really good a few chapters from now! Tee hee please r/r. Thanks! And now… chapter 7!

******************************************************************

Harry continued down the passage on his way to Charms class. When Harry reached the room, his heart was still racing with the prospect of a face off with Malfoy. The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was a tiny little man, usually mild-mannered and polite. Today, however, he was stern and austere. His usually squeaky voice was serious.

"I will not tolerate any feuding. You will all, regardless of house, cooperate and get along. I will not abide your brainless skirmishing. I will not bend." Flitwick glowered at the students, his eyes icy. "Now," He grinned, his voice lightening. "Please take out your books."

Hermione looked uneasy. Harry could feel the burning stare of the Ravenclaw house upon the Gryffindors. The remainder of Professor Flitwick's class was a fuzzy blur. At one point, Hermione tapped Harry on his shoulder. The entire class was staring at him, and Professor Flitwick eyed him expectantly. 

Hermione coughed and muttered, "Risum silicus."

"Well, Mr. Potter? What would you say to make a stone laugh?"

"Risum… er- silicone." Harry knew something about the phrase was wrong. 'Silicone' was definitely not what Hermione had said.

"I'm afraid that's wrong, Mr. Potter." Professor Flitwick looked surprised and disappointed, but he said kindly, "Please pay attention, Mr. Potter, it is only the first day. Let's not get off to a bad start, eh? Thank you," and smiled gently. "Miss Granger? Since you so generously attempted to give Mr. Potter the answer, would you mind telling the rest of us?"

"It's _Risum silicus_, Professor Flitwick," Hermione said, folding her hands on her desk.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I'm enthralled to see you remembered last year's lessons."

Harry was far too preoccupied with what spells to use that at the end of class, he and Hermione were the last ones to leave. In the corridors, Hermione reminded Harry of the rest of the schedule for the day. 

"Well, we haven't got Care of Magical Creatures until tomorrow, and we've got it with Hufflepuff. Right now we've got lunch, then Defense Against the Dark Arts and that's all for today, but that's with Slytherin. Tomorrow, Herbology, Transfiguration, Flying, and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry, do you have any idea what spells you're going to use for your duel? Because I can help you think of some." 

"I really can't think of any. What do you have in mind?" Harry and Hermione had reached the doors of the Great Hall, and they sat next to Ron and Madeline to eat lunch. Lunch consisted of salads, soup, and sandwiches. 

"Well," Hermione said, "What do you want to do to him?"

"I'd like to kill him."

"That's _not _an option," Ron said, but he couldn't help smiling. 

"Well, 'Arry," Madeline said after nibbling a small bite of sandwich, "I sink you should pair-aps first disable 'eem some-ow. But leave him wees 'ees wand because I sink eet ees dees-honorable to disarm. Zat ees classless een Beauxbatons. But you should disable him."

"How do you mean?" Ron looked curious. 

"Like… make 'eem not be able to stop laughing."

"Good idea, Madeline!"

"I was inspired by zee charms class," Madeline said modestly.

"Perhaps we should ask Sirius," Ron pronounced through a mouthful of turkey sandwich, "We've got him right after lunch."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore, who stood at the staff table and spoke.

"May I have your attention, please?" he asked. The hall fell silent. "I have an important announcement to make. In approximately two weeks, Hogwart's will be hosting a ball. The 'Welcome-Back-To-School' Dance may be attended by all students, and fourth-years and up may attend in couples. Dress robes should be worn. Attendance is not required, but I can promise you all great merriment, should you grace us with your presence. Thank you. Please finish your lunches and move on to your next classes." Dumbledore sat, and the Hall exploded with excited whispers. 

"A ball! I luff dances!" Madeline smiled and clapped her hands. "Ron! Ron!" she clutched Ron's shoulder and grinned joyously. "Will you go wis me?" Ron's face turned the brightest red Harry had ever seen. 

"Of-of course! Sure, tha-that would be quite fun!" Ron stuttered, smiling from ear to ear. 

"Well, Hermione, you want to go with me?" Harry beamed at Hermione with anticipation. "Please?" he added.

"Of course I will, Harry." Hermione's cheeks flushed for a moment, but she, like the others, smiled. "I can't wait," she tacked on for good measure.

Everyone was leaving the Great Hall, so Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Madeline trudged up to Sirius Black's classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had decided to wait until after class to ask about dueling spells.

Everyone (including the Slytherins) sat down, some goggling at their schedules as if they couldn't believe that Sirius Black was their teacher.

Sirius looked good, Harry noticed. Several times before, Harry had seen him look empty and thin. His hair had used to be a ragged mess, but now it was cut short and slicked neatly back. His robes were new, and he was clean-shaven. Some of the Slytherins sniggered at Sirius when he grinned at Harry, who sneered at Malfoy.

"I am Sirius Black," Sirius paused to let the students' murmurs die down. "I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher. This year, we will be covering poisons for the beginning of the year. Today, we will have a short review of what you learned last year."

The rest of the class consisted of an interested group (Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Madeline) who actively participated in the discussion and offered their knowledge. They just wanted Sirius to feel welcome at Hogwart's. Even though the Slytherins were smirking and laughing at Sirius' interactive teaching methods, the Gryffindors got very much into the conversation. Harry was sorry when class was over, but he didn't forget to go up to Sirius' desk after the class was over to ask him about the feuding spells.

"Er-excuse me, Sirius,"

"Hi, Harry! How are you doing?" Sirius lowered his voice. "I heard about you and Malfoy. A Wizard's Duel? Rather daring for the first day of school!" Sirius smiled, licked his lips, and lowered his voice. "Heard anything from Voldemort yet?" 

"No, I haven't. I don't know yet."

"Let's start with tonight, huh? You and I both know Malfoy's in with Snape, who's trying to get back with Voldemort. You've got to defeat Malfoy. That's the first step. You need some spells?"

"That's what I came here for."

"May I suggest the Disarming spell? And perhaps a _caput haraturius_. Oh, and the _arcilis larmion. _And several more like that. You should be fine. Ask Hermione for some Charms; I'm not too good at those. See you."

"See you, Sirius."

"Oh, and Harry," Sirius said, and Harry whirled around again. 

"Good luck."

"Thank you." Harry turned again and walked out of the room. He headed to the Gryffindor commons. When he arrived at the portrait hole, the entrance into Gryffindor Commons, Harry said the new password, '_fudge muffin' _and walked into the commons. Ron, Hermione, and Madeline were sitting at a table, poring over a thick book and taking notes.

"'Allo, 'Arry!" Madeline waved and beckoned Harry over to the table. "We are finding spells for you." She had lowered her voice and pointed at a spell in the book. The spell read: '_caput haraturius._' 

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, pulling up a heavy wooden chair. "Sirius told me about that one. What does it do?" 

"It makes them go bald." Ron chuckled. 

The four laughed together. They found several more spells until everyone in the commons left to go to dinner. Harry had 9 spells to use; several were extras in case Malfoy was over-prepared. Harry really wasn't very hungry at dinner. 

Madeline eyed with her steak, but didn't eat any of it. She ate only some of her green beans, bread, and corn.

"Don't like the steak, Madeline? It is a little tough." Ron chewed his beef.

"Ah, no, I am a vegetarian. I do not eat any meat." Madeline smiled quickly. Perhaps, Harry thought, that was one of the reasons she was so thin. She hardly ate anything.

Harry didn't eat anything at all. He felt bad that the house-elves had worked to prepare his dinner, but he really couldn't eat. He was nauseas with nerves, and he was sighing heavily.

Finally, after dinner and sitting in silence until 9:50 in the commons, Harry headed towards the North Tower alone. Hermione, Ron, and Madeline had decided not to follow him. They didn't want to catch a misaimed spell, or, as Hermione said, get caught. So, Harry plodded through corridor after corridor to the North Tower.

At precisely 10 o'clock, a figure moved out of the shadows. It was Malfoy, and he was brandishing his wand eloquently. "Ah, Potter, no fan club? Doesn't your entourage usually accompany you absolutely everywhere? But, I see, they are afraid of my skill when it comes to dueling. How noble. How understandable. I would do the same thing if I were them. Fear me, Potter."

Harry chortled. "Is that supposed to sound redoubtable, Malfoy? Because, really, it doesn't. And by the way, if by 'fan club' you are referring to my friends, I am simply happy to be able to say that I possess real friendships, unlike you, who can claim a motley crew of louts who tag along like puppies. Unintelligent, stupid beasts, really, Malfoy."

"I said 10 sharp, Potter, let's get started." Malfoy narrowed his eyes viciously.

Harry looked quickly around his shoulder, half-hoping to see Hermione or Ron. All he saw, though, was a rather curious-looking old woman in a painting. She was sipping tea and staring at Harry.

Harry sighed, turning slowly back towards Malfoy. After the formalities that began the duel, the two boys backed away from one another. A sight caught Harry's attention out of the corner of his eye. A cat was sulking around the corner. Harry's heart began to race, but he didn't have time to think about the cat, because Malfoy was about to cast his first spell. Since Malfoy had proposed the duel, it was his right to be the first speller. 

"_Caecus!" _Malfoy's eyes were filled with hatred as he directed his wand to Harry. 

Harry's eyes went black. He couldn't see anything. He waited for the spell to let up a bit; all spells cast in a duel needed to be temporary. After several minutes, which seemed like hours, shadows began to appear. As soon as Harry could see the silhouette of Malfoy in the darkness, he pointed his wand.

"_Cruris liquidus!" _Harry exclaimed. Malfoy fell to the ground. 'cruris liquidus' meant 'liquid legs', so Malfoy's balance was severely thrown off as his legs turned to jelly. Harry slowly regained his vision as he waited for Malfoy's revenge.

Although Malfoy was laying on the ground, apparently weakened, he lashed out at Harry angrily.

"_Adflicto affligo oculus_!" Malfoy screamed, thrusting his wand at Harry.

Harry's eyeglasses fell off of his face. The lenses fell to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces. He could barely see anything as it was; the blinding spell hadn't worn off yet, and with his glasses broken… he could hear Malfoy laughing, and then-

"Malfoy! Potter!" A familiar voice bellowed at them. It sounded like Professor McGonagall. Perhaps that was who the cat was! Harry knew that Professor McGonagall could transfigure into a cat, but how did she know the boys would be dueling? Possibly, Harry thought, Sirius had hinted at it to Professor McGonagall, to step in if things got too far.

"_Oculus repairus._" Professor McGonagall sounded annoyed. The crushed glass of Harry's glasses flew up from the stone floor, repaired themselves, and returned to their spot on Harry's face. "_reverto." _Harry's vision restored, he looked daggers at Malfoy, who had stood up. 'reverto', Harry knew, was a reversing spell, used at the end of every duel to return the contestants to their original, healthy state.

Only three spells had been cast, two of them from Malfoy. Why had the Professor broken up the feud? Then it came to Harry: The two hadn't asked permission to feud. The spells were taught, even encouraged, but duels were technically supposed to be supervised in case something went seriously wrong. 

Harry stared at Professor McGonagall. She looked exasperated. 

"You saw me before the duel," she said, "I saw you look at me."

"I thought perhaps you were Mrs. Norris." Mrs. Norris was Filch's cat, and Filch was the caretaker. If you were seen by Mrs. Norris, punishment by Filch was soon to follow. Harry should have recognized the squares around the cat's eyes; Professor McGonagall's glasses marks could always be seen when she transformed. 

"No, that was me. Now, I should expel you both," McGonagall declared, looking back and forth from Malfoy to Harry. "But I'm not going to do that. Both of you shall receive detention. And five points shall be taken from Gryffindor, ten from Slytherin."

Malfoy shrieked. "What?! He should get just as many points as me! We were both fighting."

"You, Mr. Malfoy, broke two rules. First, you instigated the duel, and you cast a non-temporary spell in the duel."

"You are only punishing me more than him because you are the head of Gryffindor." Malfoy looked indignant. 

"That extremely rude comment, which was also quite disrespectful, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall huffed, "Has earned you ten more points from Slytherin."

Malfoy was about to say something else, but was yet again interrupted. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you stay silent to protect yourself. It would be most wise, now, for both of you to return to your dormitories. Good night. Your detention dates will be given to you tomorrow." She paused. "Honestly, boys, the first day of school." She shook her head and clucked her tongue. Harry headed back to bed without looking again at Malfoy. He passed the portrait hole, the commons, and finally plunked down on his soft, feathery four-poster bed. As he fell back to sleep, Harry wondered what he was ever going to tell Hermione and Ron. And Madeline! They all wanted him to win. There had been no winner. Malfoy had only proven everything he wanted to. Harry would have lost the duel if McGonagall hadn't shown up. Harry was thoroughly disappointed in himself. 


	8. Explanations

CHAPTER 8: EXPLANATIONS 

********************************************************************************* 

The next morning, Harry woke up to see that no one else was around. He was alone in the dormitory. Harry glanced at his watch frantically. He was running fifteen minutes late. Why had he slept in? Furthermore, why had everyone let him sleep in? Why hadn't someone awakened him? Harry threw on his robes and grabbed his wand and Herbology book. He sprinted through the hallways to the Great Hall. As he scuttled into the room, man heads turned to look at him. At the staff table in the front of the room, Harry saw Professor McGonagall raise her eyebrows disapprovingly towards him, then stab her fork angrily into her ham. Harry collected his wits and proceeded to the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you?" Hermione hissed. "We've been waiting for ages!"

"Well," Harry said, looking angrily at Ron. "_Someone_ didn't think it was terribly important for me to be on time to my classes."

"I didn't want to wake you!" Ron looked dreadfully sorry. "After last night - I'd heard that McGonagall caught you."

"Where'd you hear that from?" Harry was inquisitive.

"Well, Monsieur Malfoy, 'ee ees going around, telling effry-one zat 'ee blinded you. And zat 'ee broke your glasses." Madeline explained.

"Well!" Harry said irritably, "Did he mention how I gave him liquid legs?"

"No. We were wondering if you had used any spells at all. He made it sound like he beat you terribly." Hermione looked at Harry with pity in her voice.

"I used spells!" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "True, though, things weren't working out so well until McGonagall showed up. And we both got detentions."

The other three friends gasped. "When?" Ron seemed worried.

"Don't know. I'm actually really confused. I was blinded and then McGonagall showed up. She reversed the spells," Harry recalled, his eyes frenetically scanning the table. "I was sort of in a daze after that. She assigned the punishments. I remember Malfoy snipped off to her. She took ten from Slytherin and he accused her of being biased, and she took more points. She gave us both detentions. Then she sent us to bed."

Harry's friends looked worried and angry. 

"Harry, why did you do that? You knew Malfoy wouldn't play fair!" Hermione cried. 

"I know, but I… I don't know why. I suppose I thought that I would seem like a thick if I backed out… I felt like I had to." Harry stared at his ham.

"What really puzzles me," Ron said thoughtfully, "Is why Sirius let you go."

"Not just let me go," Harry replied, "but encouraged it! I don't know either."

"Pair'aps you should speak wees 'eem later, 'Arry." Madeline, like the others, seemed concerned. 

Harry cleared his throat. "What do we have first?" 

"Herbology with Ravenclaw," Hermione replied. "Then Flying, then Transfiguration."

"I see." Harry took a large bite of ham and eggs.

"er-Harry… we all got so wrapped up in the duel… yesterday in Snape's class, you said you needed to tell me something important. What was it?"

Ron nearly choked. "I can't _believe _I forgot about that!" He lowered his voice. Everyone leaned their heads in with anticipation. 

"We heard Snape talking… to Malfoy!" Harry began, "He was talking about how Malfoy was supposed to help Voldemort, but Voldemort was too busy. Supposedly Voldemort said Snape is 'no longer faithful', and Malfoy said he would 'keep an eye on the boy'." Harry's eyes were barmy as he recalled the comments between the two Death-Eaters, or wizards and witches still faithful to Voldemort. "Snape had wanted Malfoy to come to him the night before, but Malfoy said everyone else was asleep."

Hermione and Madeline looked speechless. After what seemed like hours, Madeline cleared her throat.

"'Arry, over at Beauxbatons, we often talked about zee tri-wizard tournament." The previous year, Harry had been a school champion of Hogwart's. He was then entered automatically into a tournament consisting of champions from three major European witchcraft and wizardry schools. Beauxbatons, in France, and Hogwart's were two of these schools. The champion from Beauxbatons, a part-veela witch, had enchanted Ron. Harry was beginning to wonder if perhaps Ron took a liking to Beauxbatons girls in general. Madeline continued with her story. "Ees eet true, 'Arry? About Voldemort killing a boy, Cedric Diggory?" 

Harry sighed. His eyes nearly welled up as he recalled the final task of the tournament, which required the winning contestant to touch the champion's cup. Once this had been done, the tournament was over and a winner was declared. Both Harry and Cedric reached the cup at the same time, so they both touched it. Immediately, they had been hurdled to another place; Harry still didn't know exactly where it was. A killing spell had been placed on Cedric, and it had proven itself lethal. Harry had won the tournament, but the victory had certainly been far more bitter than sweet. There was grief throughout the school. Indeed, Voldemort had killed a Hogwart's student. Harry often wondered if _he _were the one Voldemort meant to murder. Had Cedric simply been in the way?

"Yes," Harry whispered, "It's true."

"'Arry, I opened my book last night."

Harry's eyes became round, and his jaw dropped. 

"I sought I would wait for a good time to tell you…"

"Please, Madeline, tell us now!" Ron pleaded.

"All right." Madeline took a deep breath. "I saw… I saw…" Madeline's voice cracked. "Malfoy standing over a heap. The heap had a face. The face looked very much like zee peek-tures I haf seen of Monsieur Cedric Diggory een zee 'Daily Prophet'. Malfoy was laughing wretchedly. 'Ee was pointing ees wand at zee heap." Madeline looked up at Harry. "'Arry, I seenk zees proofs what I haf been sinking. Along wees your story about Snape and Malfoy, I seenk I now haf proof. I bee-leef Malfoy ees working for Voldemort. I beeleef zat zee troof of zee mattair ees, Malfoy ees watching you. 'ee could 'af destroyed you at zee duel. I beeleef zee reason Monsieur Black let you go to zee duel ees seemply zat Monsieur Black knows. 'Ee knows, 'Arry!"

Ron looked very confused. "Knows what? That Malfoy's evil? Everyone knows that."

Hermione looked frightened. "No, Ron, it's so much more complex than that…"

The conversation would have carried on, but everyone was standing to leave for the day's first classes. As the four friends left the Great Hall to head to Herbology, Harry considered how much he needed to speak with Sirius. He believed that the situation was urgent. Just then, as Harry walked slowly to class, he saw Sirius' figure coming down the corridor. Harry jogged over to Sirius and motioned for him to come to the side of the corridor. 

"Harry," Sirius hissed, his voice full of annoyance, "Why didn't you disarm him?"

"I-I-" Harry really couldn't explain himself very well. Several years before, a 'dueling club' had been set up. Harry remembered Snape disarming the old Defense-Against-The-Dark-Arts teacher. "He didn't disarm me."

"Mm-hmm." Sirius sounded quite perturbed. "Harry, look. I think you know what I do. About Snape and Malfoy. I wanted to see if you were strong enough to defeat them. Malfoy is watching you and reporting to Snape. I sent McGonagall and told her to break up the duel if you seemed to be losing very badly."

"Does Professor McGonagall know about Voldemort?" Harry inquired.

"No, I don't believe she does." Sirius looked thoughtful. "That's why you got a detention. Sorry about that."

"Mm-hmm…" Harry waved it off. "There is something you know that I don't."

"What's that, Harry?" Sirius was curious.

"Why are you teaching here? You were still on the run last year!" Harry's eyes burned with angst.

"Well," Sirius sighed, "Over the summer, Harry, I went to Court and pleaded my case in front of the Ministry of Magic." Harry knew that the Ministry of Magic was headed up by Cornelius Fudge. Fudge knew Harry quite well; they had had several encounters before. "Dumbledore, always a good man, was a witness in my favor, and I was found innocent. After a while, most of the community had been convinced that I truly was innocent, once they learned the whole story. Dumbledore offered me a job here, because I really didn't have anywhere else to go. Besides, Dumbledore knows about your book, Harry."

"How do you know about my book?" Harry was taken aback.

"Hermione told me about it when she bought it. She also sent me an owl when you met Voldemort. The thing I needed to keep an eye on here is Voldemort. I knew the book was bad before you found the rose. But once you'd opened it… there's no turning back, Harry. You can't go back now."

"I know." Harry took a deep breath. "Will you help me? Will you help Madeline?"

"Yes… you do know about her, right?"

"Depends on what I need to know," Harry said slowly.

"She's part fairy. That's why her eyes change colour." 

Harry gasped. "What sort of special powers does that give her?"

"None, really," Sirius said, "But she can sense when evil is around. She could tell you if someone, or something, was good or wicked. They've got a sort of sixth sense."

"Sounds like a power to me," Harry pronounced. "Thank you for telling me."

Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I never should have let you duel, Harry. I shouldn't have let you go…"

"Sirius, what's done is done. I wasn't hurt, so everything's all right." Harry bit his bottom lip. "I've really got to get to Herbology, though."

"I'll come with you and tell Professor Sprout you were speaking with me."

The two walked to the Herbology classroom. After Sirius' explanation, Harry sat down next to Hermione. He noticed that Madeline was not in the classroom. Harry looked curiously at Hermione.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione whispered.

Herbology class consisted of learning about Turremoras, little purple flowers that could hold a conversation. At the end of class, as the students were leaving, Harry overheard a small conversation between a Gryffindor, Parvati Patil, and her twin sister, a Ravenclaw. 

"I know, Parvati," Parvati's sister said softly, "I want to speak with you more, but I can't… I've been threatened… I just can't."

"We're sisters!" Parvati exclaimed, "We can't let a stupid little fight break us up! I know what's going on, but-" The two girls stopped talking as Parvati's friends came up behind her and looked daggers at her sister. "Bye…" Parvati mumbled miserably as she hung her head and walked away slowly.

Harry thought about how terrible the feud was, breaking up families like that. In the corridor on the way to Transfiguration class, Hermione explained Madeline's absence to Harry.

"She looked uncomfortable when she walked into the classroom. She kept staring at this Ravenclaw boy. Finally, she looked as though she were going to burst. She walked up to Professor Sprout and said something quietly. She kept looking at the Ravenclaw boy. Then, Madeline left the classroom. As she was walking out, her eyes looked angry and they were locked on that Ravenclaw boy. I don't know who he is."

Harry pondered the possibilities. Could it be that the Ravenclaw boy was evil? Seeing Madeline in a new light, Harry realized her abilities, and he respected them. But where had Madeline gone? To Dumbledore?

As the students entered Professor McGonagall's classroom, Harry was still thinking about where Madeline was. 

"Mr. Potter, up to my desk, please!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the chamber. Harry gulped as he walked slowly towards Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked politely, forcing a smile.

"Your detention, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall didn't look very happy.

"Yes, ma'am?" Harry repeated.

"It will be tonight, at 8 o'clock sharp. You will please report to Hagrid's cabin. Apparently, a house-elf has disappeared and you and Mr. Malfoy will help Hagrid look for it in the woods." McGonagall folded her hands and frowned. "You may sit."

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry said quietly, heading back to his desk silently. If he had to have detention, at least it was going to be with Hagrid.

But why did it have to be with Malfoy?

"All right, class, take out your wands, please," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry paid attention the best he could in Transfiguration class, but all he could think about was Malfoy, Hagrid, and most of all, Madeline.


	9. Detention and Death Eaters

CHAPTER 9: DETENTION AND DEATH-EATERS

The rest of Harry's day passed rather uneventfully. Nothing out of the ordinary happened except for the fact that Malfoy purposefully knocked Harry down in the hallway, causing him to drop his books and wand. Malfoy sneered as he stalked away.

At dinner, Harry looked up at the staff table. He was surprised to see that several of the teachers were looking at him and whispering to one another. When they saw Harry gazing inquisitively at them, the teachers quickly looked down at their food. Hagrid was still looking at Harry however, and he nodded and mouthed "see you later"

Harry hadn't been able to think of much all day except for his detention. It would be immediately after dinner. 

Harry didn't have a very good meal; the meat was tough, the green beans were stringy, and the rolls were hard. Harry hadn't remembered the Hogwart's food being so nauseating. Perhaps the missing house-elf had been the best cook. 

'Well', Harry thought, 'at least after my detention we might have found the house-elf, so maybe the food will improve.'

By a quarter 'till eight, Hagrid had finished eating and left the staff table. At five 'till eight, Harry bid his friends farewell and left the hall. Malfoy was several paces behind him.

Harry continued through the hallways and outside Hogwart's Castle. 

"Lumos!" Harry whispered. It was pitch-black outside because it was cloudy. Harry had stumbled over a rock and tripped. He heard Malfoy's sniggers behind him. Harry decided to illuminate his wand in order to see.

As the silhouette of Hagrid's cabin emerged out of the darkness, Harry felt his heart sink. It was only the second day of school and he was already in trouble. Of course, the trouble involved Malfoy, as usual. 

"Harry!" Hagrid's door opened. "Mister Malfoy…" Hagrid mumbled. 

"Hello, Hagrid, how are you?" Harry walked up to Hagrid.

"Very well, thanks…" Hagrid tipped his head to the side, "Second day of school, Harry.' His face turned serious. 

"Well, boys, I'd love to invite you in, but this is detention, after all. Here, Draco, a lantern." Hagrid held a candle-lit lantern out to Malfoy. 

"I've got my wand lit. _I_ actually know _how _to do magic." Malfoy said disrespectfully. 

Harry (and Malfoy) knew that Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwart's years before, having been falsely accused of a crime. 

Hagrid scowled at Malfoy and recoiled, taking his lantern with him. 

"My past, Mister Malfoy, t'aint none o' yer business. Besides the fact that I can so do magic, t'was a big misunderstandin'. Yeh wanna use yer wand, go ahead. I dun' care."

Hagrid looked hurt as Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, Hagrid - I mean, Mister Hagrid, is a teacher and you ought to respect him." Harry said quietly.

"Oh, shut up, Potter. You know you would have lost the duel if McGonagall hadn't shown up. You know it's true; I am a better wizard." Malfoy laughed maliciously. 

"Oh stop it, the both of yeh!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Yeh've both got a detention to serve, so let's go."

Hagrid pushed past Malfoy and pulled the door shut. Malfoy and Harry glared at each other before following Hagrid. Malfoy remained several steps behind the other two. Hagrid's dog, Fang, followed as well. 

"Harry," Hagrid whispered, walking next to Harry and remembering to keep his voice low. "The house-elf ain't what we're look-in fer… I said that as a cover when I heard it was yeh I had detention with."

Harry was puzzled. If they weren't looking for a house-elf, what were they looking for?

Hagrid seemed to read Harry's mind. "We're a'lookin fer… fer Death Eaters, Harry."

Harry gasped audibly. Death Eaters, wizards and witches loyal to Voldemort, at Hogwart's?

"Saw 'em in th' forest few days back… next day when I came back to the same spot, they was gone. But I been finding some clues that they been there, most important one bein' I found a wand in th' wood. Dunno whose it is… jest know it shouldn't be there."

Harry hoped Malfoy, now several yards behind Harry and Hagrid with Fang, was out of earshot. Harry was pretty sure Malfoy's father was a Death-Eater himself.

The crew had reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, so Harry and Hagrid paused and waited for Malfoy and Fang to catch up.

"All right, Mister Malfoy, you an' Fang go that way," Hagrid pointed, "And me an' Harry'll go this way." He gestured in the opposite direction. "You see the house-elf, you send red sparks up with yer wand."

Malfoy donned a false smile and with great sarcasm, said, "Yes, _sir."_

"Humph." Hagrid said gruffly as Malfoy and Fang headed off. He began to walk towards the reverse side of the Forest, and he continued to speak to Harry as they walked. 

"So, really, Harry, there ain't no house-elf missin'. Malfoy'll be look-in fer ages."

"Do you have any clue who the Death-Eaters you saw were, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Din' recognize a one of 'em," Hagrid responded, shaking his head wearily, "But I know they was Death-Eaters cause I heard 'em talkin'… sayin some stuff about how their Master would be in the castle, and how he was going to find the road."

"Hagrid…" Harry said slowly, as he stopped walking. "There's something I need to tell you." Harry told Hagrid all about the book, every last detail, and about Madeline. After the story, Hagrid looked concerned. 

"Well, when're yeh goin' to look fer yer next clue?" Hagrid demanded. 

"Tonight, I suspect, now that I know there are Death-Eaters on the grounds." Harry began to walk again. "What do you propose we do to the Death-Eaters when we catch them?"

"I dunno, actually," Hagrid mumbled thoughtfully. "I suppose go straight to Dumbledore. We gotta get 'em outta these woods, though. Can't let 'em infiltrate the school. Could be disastrous. And, Harry, if I was you, I'd keep that book somewhere real safe. Dunno who's gonna wanna find it."

Harry nodded. He cleared his throat after about 20 minutes of walking in silence, and decided to change the subject. 

"The Back-to-School Dance is in about two weeks, Hagrid!" Harry said with attempted happiness.

"So I heard. Who're yeh goin' with?" Hagrid smiled slyly at Harry. 

"Hermione," Harry said matter-of-factly. 

"Yeh like her, dontcha?" Hagrid laughed. "How cute. Yeh been friends fer five years an' all." He smiled. "How cute." Hagrid repeated.

Harry grinned back. "Ron's going with Madeline. She asked him, actually."

"Really? Well, how good for Ron!" Hagrid said sincerely. "Extend my congratulations. But - what about that Cho Chang girl you had a crush on last year?"

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot. "She- she's a Ravenclaw, and I've seen her in the corridors and she doesn't even say hello. Besides… I like Hermione…" He cleared his throat. "Anyway… I've been meaning to ask you. Do you remember how that day in Diagon Alley…"

Hagrid interrupted. "Never did find out what happened. Thanks for the owl letting me know." Hagrid said sarcastically, tutting at Harry. 

"Well, it had to do with the book. That rose I was holding… my first clue. What did you know about it?"

"That rose you had was a Lerimar Rose. It was always found glowin' where V-Vol-" Hagrid couldn't bring himself to say Voldemort's name. Not many people in the wizarding community did. "Where You-Know-Who was. Named for a garden at a castle called Lerimar. The roses only glow when there's deep evil around 'em."

"Sounds a lot like that rock…" Harry mumbled. "Hagrid, all of my clues have been concerning truth. I mean, the rose, the rock, they both said when there was evil around. And there's always been a truthful significance behind a feather. In my old Muggle school, when we learned about Ancient Egypt, we learned that they all believed that when you died, your heart would be weighed against a feather… a feather of truth. Judgement, Hagrid! They're all about judgement!" 

Hagrid winked. "I knew yeh'd get it soon 'nuff. Yeh always was a quick boy, Harry." 

"You knew?!" Harry sounded annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Some things, yeh'll learn, yeh gotta find out fer yerself. Can't help yeh, Harry, not with this 'un. Ssh!" Suddenly Hagrid grew silent. "Listen!" he hissed. 

Harry craned his neck and strained to hear. Voices were speaking quickly. They sounded as if they were no more than a few yards away. 

"But that girl! Ever since she got involved! What if we can't get to the boy. What if she gets in the way like that Diggory boy?"

Harry's stomach was in his throat. They couldn't be talking about anyone other than him. Get in the way? When Cedric had died, it had been because he was in the way. He was in between Harry and Voldemort. What if Madeline were 'in the way'? Would she, too - and Harry! - be killed?

"I don't know. There's got to be some time they'll be separated. But not when he's just in his bed. She won't be there, but the book will. We can't overcome that book, not now that it's been opened. There's nothing we can do!" Another voice hissed in response to the first as a third Death-Eater cut in.

"Quidditch!" There was silence until the woman explained herself. "The boy plays Quidditch! What if we get to him during a game? He's the Gryffindor Seeker, I believe, or so my son has told me."

Hagrid grasped Harry's shoulder. He, too, had caught on. 

"Harry," Hagrid whispered, "Run. Run back to the castle. Go straight to your bed. Open the book. They can't get at you when you've got the book open. I'm going to Dumbledore. Go! Run!"

And Harry did run. He ran like the wind; he feared, once again, for his life. As his feet pounded on the ground, Harry thought with each step of a time when his life had been in jeopardy. He thought of the time in his first year when he'd found out about the Sorcerer's Stone… the time in his second year when he's found out he was a Parselmouth, or able to talk to snakes, and had faced a giant snake in the Chamber of Secrets in an attempt to save Ginny, Ron's sister… the time his third year when, in a spooky old house, he'd knocked Snape out while trying to sort out confusing facts. They'd found that Ron's rat was a man, and Harry's father could become a stag in his life, and that their favorite teacher was a werewolf, and that Sirius was innocent. The time in his fourth year, just months before, when he'd been in the tri-wizard tournament. When Cedric died. Harry's life for the past four years had been chock-full of danger. And always, Harry's friends had been at his side, supporting him, and facing danger themselves. Harry could only hope that his friends would be there for him now… when he really needed them.

Harry emerged from the forest. The castle seemed so close, yet he was so tired. 

When at last Harry reached the Castle, he sprinted through the hallways, trying to be stealthy and move in the shadows so as not to be caught. He wished he had his invisibility cloak with him.

Harry reached the Gryffindor portrait hole. Everyone in the castle was in bed, including the old woman in the portrait; Harry hadn't realized how long he'd been at detention. 

Harry tapped the portrait and the woman sprang to life.

She yawned. "Yes, dear?" 

"Fudge-muffin." Harry said quickly and quietly."Go-" the woman yawned again. "Go on in…" The portrait hole opened, and Harry ran through and continued to the boys' dormitories.

He opened the door to the fifth-years' room and leaped into his bed. The Road to Nowhere was lying faithfully between his mattresses. Harry extracted it and opened it to the next blank page. He saw the picture Madeline had talked about, the one of Malfoy standing over Cedric Diggory, laughing. Harry turned the page and saw a new picture.

It was a door. A plain, solid wood door. The door seemed like it could be a door in Hogwart's Castle. The stone walls surrounding the door were a gray, weathered stone. Suddenly, the picture began to move. Raindrops fell on the stones in front of the door, and the soft pitter-patter of the gentle storm could be heard. If it was raining, Harry thought, surely the door was outside leading in. But what could the door lead to? 

Harry decided to leave the book open for the night. He was exhausted, yet he couldn't fall asleep, not knowing that the Death-Eaters were just outside the castle, and knowing that they wanted him dead. Harry laid the open book over his chest and pulled the covers over it. He lay for hours, staring at the ceiling, following a long crack down the wall with his eye.

Dumbledore would keep him safe, Harry knew. He kept trying to reassure himself that Hagrid had gone to see Dumbledore, and Dumbledore always made everything all right. He was considered by almost everyone to be the best living wizard. Surely a few Death-Eaters couldn't get past him. No, Harry thought, he was safe. However many times Harry tried to tell himself everything would be fine, he continued to lie awake, silent and unmoving, until dawn began to peek over the horizon and sunlight filled the room.


	10. The Door is Found

CHAPTER 10: THE DOOR IS FOUND

The other Gryffindor fifth-year boys started to wake up. They moved lethargically about, shuffling their feet and rubbing their eyes. Harry got slowly out of bed as well. He changed into his school clothes and robes, and all the while held onto his book. He never let go of it. Harry disguised the book by carrying it in his cauldron to breakfast, among his Potions books and ingredients.

"Hello, Harry," Ron mumbled sleepily. "How was your -" he yawned, "detention?"

"I'll tell you at breakfast," Harry said, sounding just as fatigued. 

The two headed off to the Great Hall. Ten minutes into breakfast, Madeline and Hermione still weren't there. 

"I wonder where they are," Ron stated thoughtfully, pouring loads of syrup all over his flapjacks. 

Harry nodded. He kept glancing over at the door. Finally, Madeline and Hermione came speeding down the corridor outside the Great Hall and skidded to a stop in front of the door. Madeline cleared her throat and gathered composure as Hermione smoothed her robes. 

"So sorry we're late." Hermione pronounced smartly, "But we were doing our hair."

Hermione's hair, which had, starting this year, been long and strait, was up in a high ponytail on the top of her head. Her curls, which had before been frizzy, were tight and perfect. 

Madeline's long hair was put into a thick braid down the middle of her back. Woven into the braid were red ribbons, matching her shirt. 

"That looks - er, very pretty, Madeline," Ron said sheepishly. He grinned shyly.

"Sank you, Ron." Madeline smiled pleasantly. 

"Your hair is lovely, Hermione," Harry added.

"Thanks." Hermione nodded. The girls sat down. "How was your detention?"

"Oh… such a story." Harry lowered his voice and leaned in. "There was no house-elf missing."

Everyone gasped.

"What did you do, then?" Ron demanded.

"Hagrid made that up to cover. We were looking for Death-Eaters." Harry told his friends everything that had happened. After he was finished with his story, including opening the book and finding the mystery door, everyone was speechless.

The next words were not spoken for ten minutes. They came from Hermione in a quiet, cheerless voice. "Go talk to Sirius."

"When?" Harry asked. 

"Now. Go now." Everyone was standing up to leave breakfast, so when Sirius rose to depart, Harry rushed over to the staff table.

"Sirius!" He hissed. Sirius headed over towards Harry, looking quite curious. Harry repeated his story to Sirius, who also remained silent for a moment.

"I think you should find the door, Harry, and find out where it leads to. But be careful as you go, I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry nodded. "Okay… I'll find it."

Harry continued on to Potions class. He sat next to Hermione and whispered to her, "Sirius thinks I should find the door. I know it's outside, but where? Will you come with me after dinner to find it?"

"Sure, Harry," Hermione replied, "And I'm positive Ron and Madeline will, too."

"Potter! Granger!" Snape barked, stalking over to their desk. 

"Y-yes, sir?" Hermione stammered, sinking lower in her chair.

"Two points from Gryffindor for talking, Potter. And Miss Granger, for replying, make that another two. You both should know better than to talk during class."

"But Draco was talking to Crabbe!" Hermione objected.

Snape, who had begun to walk away, whirled around. "Make that ten." He turned around again, but looked over his shoulder. "Each." Snape smiled horribly.

The rest of Potions (and most of the rest of the day) didn't go terribly well. In the hallway heading to Sirius' class, Malfoy knocked into Hermione, causing her to drop her cauldron. This caused quite a ruckus, as the sound of metal hitting stone rang through the corridor. The laughs of the Slytherins only exacerbated the situation. Hermione cheeks turned beet red. 

"Malfoy…" Harry growled, "You-" he stopped. Malfoy was walking away. Soon, the four friends were the only ones left in the hallway. There was a sudden scream. Suddenly, Harry's scar on his forehead burned as though someone had placed a hot iron to it.

It was Madeline. She seized Harry's arm and dragged him to the side of the corridor. Malfoy and the Slytherins continued down the way to Defense, and Hermione scooped up her things and followed Harry and Madeline and Ron. 

"'Arry! I saw V-Voldemort! Follow me!" Madeline said privately to Harry, moving stealthily down the halls. 

Harry followed, not knowing where he was going. He glanced behind him and saw Hermione and Ron, silent, not far behind. They all moved very quickly. Harry was very confused until he caught up with Madeline. She paused to let him pass her. Harry followed the small, cloaked man, who was scurried through the halls in the shadows. The man was crouching as he ran, and he seemed quite nervous. 

Harry followed the man through a door which he left opened and up a dimly lit staircase. Harry noticed that he had never been down this part of the school before. He observed, too, that the shadowy figure ahead of them seemed completely unaware that the children were following him. 

At the top of the staircase, Harry continued through a door and halted. He found himself outside. The previously sunny sky had become ominously cloudy, and Harry heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. He glanced around frantically for the robed figure, who was nowhere to be found. Ron, Hermione, and Madeline all skidded to a stop behind Harry as they ascended the stairs one by one. It seemed as though the children were on a roof platform, because the ground was far below them. There was a turret to the left, and Madeline scurried to search the surrounding area for Voldemort. The four students wielded their wands in preparation for a fight. Hermione stayed close to Harry. She was breathing quite fast, as though she had exerted herself badly. Harry hadn't noticed how far they'd run; Snape's classroom was all the way on the other side of the school. Ron cried out in anger as the door leading to the staircase slammed behind him. He tried to yank it open, but to no avail. The door was locked. 

Hermione ran over to the door. "Alohomora!" she exclaimed, shouting the spell to open a locked door and pointing her wand. 

She tried again to open the door, but it was thoroughly stuck. Hermione gazed at Harry desperately. Harry sighed and turned. He headed for the right side of the platform. He turned the corner and saw something that made his heart stop. It was the door from the book. Harry was positive it was the door because it had the same black mark on the left side as the one in the picture. 

"Ron! Hermione! Madeline!" Harry finally shouted. "I found it! The door!"

As the sound of his friends' running steps approached, Harry walked slowly toward the door with his hand extended. His friends gasped behind him when they saw the door.

"'Arry! Be careful!" Madeline warned. Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and squealed as Harry's hand touched the doorknob.

Surprisingly, the door opened without any force. Harry merely touched the doorknob, and the door flew open. Harry whirled around, looking frightened as his friends' eyes widened. Madeline's eyes changed from a deep navy blue to a bright sky blue as she blinked. 

Harry turned back around and gently pushed the door open further. He took a cautious step past the door, and whispered, "Lumos," to light his wand. He heard his comrades behind him mutter the same phrase as they faithfully followed him into the chamber. 

The four students were in awe as they gazed upon the magnificent sight laid out in front of them.

Several things hit Harry at once. First, the coldness of the air in the room and the slippery floor. Harry realized immediately that the room was made entirely out of ice. The second thing to shock Harry was the lack of light. It was pitch black except for the light from the friends' wands. There was nothing on the walls or the floors, and the room seemed like a large square. The last thing Harry grasp was the slam of the door behind them. The four friends ran toward the door and tried in vain to open it with physical force and spells. They had nothing to do but wait. They were trapped. The four friends pounded on the door and shouted for about 10 minutes until their voices grew hoarse, then sat in desperate silence. 

Harry had never felt such cold in his life, not even in the dead of a winter night. It was so bitterly frigid that when Harry attempted to breathe in, the temperature is such a shock that it knocked the wind out of him. 

After about 20 minutes of sitting still, the effects of the cold began to set in on Harry. He was beginning to get frostbitten. He couldn't move his hands, his toes, or his face. His jaw must have been frozen, because when he attempted to open his mouth, he found it impossible.

"Thermomis…" he mumbled. The spell to make his wand radiate heat didn't work. Harry repeated the spell, and he heard Hermione do the same thing. It became clear that the wands did not work in the room, yet he did not know why. Harry tried to get up and move around to warm himself, but he discovered that that was not an option. He was immobile. Harry guessed that the temperature had to have been below 0 degrees. Harry sat back down, realizing that this could quite possibly be the place he would die. It was so cold, Harry hardly doubted that it was probable that if the four stayed much longer in the chamber, they would freeze. As Harry continued to sit silently, he pondered the situation. This must have been a trap. Voldemort had to have lured them into the room. He nearly fell asleep. To keep himself awake, Harry counted to himself. He got to 9,489 before Hermione's tiny voice pierced the silence.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered through the dark, "I can hardly stand the cold… I can't move…" Her speech was slow and dull-sounding. 

"Keep talking to me, Hermione," Harry said. He had read somewhere that when someone was hypothermic, you should keep talking to them to keep them awake. The two talked for about 40 minutes about things like Snape, the clues in the book, and even the weather. Eventually, Hermione stopped answering.

Harry crawled over to her. He tried to see if she was alive. Hermione was breathing very slowly, but she was at least alive. She appeared to Harry to be sleeping. Harry kept trying to revive her, but to no avail.

"Madeline!" Harry called into the blind darkness, "Are you all right?"

"Yays, I think so… but I'm… so cold… so numb and cold." Madeline seemed to be in better shape than Hermione, but she, too, seemed to be fading. "Ron… 'ee fell asleep a long time ago… zair ees some-seeng een zees cold… eet eesn't normal… I seenk zair ees some-seeng een zee air… We are zee only one's still awake…"

But the two remaining friends couldn't claim that for long, for the cold soon ensnared them, as well. Harry drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	11. In the Hospital

CHAPTER 11: IN THE HOSPITAL

Harry opened his eyes. There was complete silence and very little light, wherever he was. Harry tried to sit up. He was in a bed. He looked around and recognized his surroundings to be the hospital wing at Hogwart's. Harry looked around him. To his left, in a bed about 10 feet away from him, lay Hermione, still and silent. Beyond her was Madeline. To Harry's right was Ron. 

"'Oy, Harry!" Ron's voice sounded relieved. "You're awake, then. Don't know about the girls… been here for nearly five days, you know. I woke up just about two hours ago. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was here about a half hour ago."

Harry still didn't know why the four friends were where they were. 

"Er… Ron?" Harry asked, "What am I doing here?"

"I didn't remember, either, Harry. Think about it. The door, You-Know-Who…" Ron stared at Harry expectantly.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed. The entire experience was beginning to come back to him. "I remember. The room! The ice room. Curses, Ron, have you ever known such a cold?"

"Never," Ron responded, shaking his head in a definitive 'no'. "Madam Pomfrey said that the ice wasn't made from water but liquid Slumberjuice. It was a spell cast by You-Know-Who."

"Is Voldemort still here?" Harry was aghast. 

"They don't think so… they haven't-" Ron was cut off as the door to the hospital wing was opened.

In walked Sirius, looking concerned at first, then relieved when he saw Harry sitting up in bed. "Oh, Harry!" Sirius cried. "You're all right. I knew you'd pull through." Sirius continued over towards Harry and sat at a chair next to Harry's bed. "Ron, you're well, too, I see. Excellent. But…" He gestured at the girls' beds, but gathered composure and cleared his throat when he turned back to Harry and Ron. "They should be fine. Just fine." Sirius said, sounding falsely confident. 

"Sirius, I'm glad to see you, but will you please explain to me what exactly is going on here? Did someone try to kill me?"

"As a matter of fact, Harry, yes." Sirius looked grave. "Voldemort, in all actuality. Would you like the entire story, then?"

Harry nodded anxiously. "Begin at the beginning."

"Well, first, you didn't show up to my class. About fifteen minutes into class, I inquired as to your whereabouts. No one answered, but a boy in the front row looked as if he were uncomfortable telling me… as if someone had instructed him not to tell." Sirius shot Harry a severe glance.

"I didn't tell anyone anything! If it was Neville, he never wants to tell." Harry said helplessly.

Sirius carried on. "I asked again at the end of class if anyone knew where the four of you were, and I was approached by a very worried-looking student, by the name of Neville Longbottom." Neville was a Gryffindor boy, always concerned about Harry, Hermione, and Ron and their welfare. It was usually he who gave the tip to the teacher that wound up saving the mischievous others. "And," Sirius continued, "He told me that he had seen you and the others before class, following something that you all seemed quite intent on catching. He stated that he hadn't wanted to report this to me because 'every time they go on an adventure, I somehow end up being the tattletale.' Well, I asked Neville which way you had gone. He pointed and said you'd gone through a door. I followed the logical footsteps from the door and found myself on a roof in the pouring rain. There was no sign of the four of you, however. I peeked around the corner when I heard laughing. It sounded like the laughter was pained and difficult, as if the breathing took effort. I glanced around the corner and saw a small, crooked, hooded man."

"Voldemort!" Harry hissed.

Sirius nodded. "It was as if he sensed me. He looked around frantically and disappeared. I saw nothing more of him, but continued around the corner and saw a door. The man, Voldemort, had been standing in front of that very door. I attempted to unlock it with an Alohomora. I tried everything. Finally, in a desperate attempt to get it opened, I started a fire and burned the door down. I saw in front of me a room made entirely of ice. There was a subtle but familiar scent in the room, Harry."

"Slumberjuice." Harry whispered, remembering what Ron had told him. Sirius nodded again.

"It's a strange thing, Slumberjuice. It's icy cold, even in its liquid state. The ice in the room was frozen Slumberjuice, so you all got hypothermia and Slumberjuice poisoning. I recognized the smell and gathered you children up. I hauled you all outside and escaped getting poisoned myself. It was a trap, Harry, by Voldemort. If one is exposed to Slumberjuice long enough, it can be fatal. The heart stops beating. Luckily, we rescued you all in time to save you. Hopefully…" Sirius' voice trailed off and he stared solemnly at the girls' beds. "I called Madam Pomfrey. We brought you all down here and gave you the antidote. I immediately alerted Dumbledore. He came down here to see how you all were every day, even this morning. Your teachers are all worried. And… well, you can imagine the student reaction. We told them that you had been trapped in a locked room. Voldemort wasn't mentioned. We wouldn't want children sending owls home to their parents saying how 'You-Know-Who' was at their school and to send for them immediately." Sirius forced a laugh, and Harry tried to smile. "In any case, I think it would be best if you all stayed here for a few more days. I think-" 

"'Arry?" A tired voice croaked. Ron, Sirius, and Harry looked over in the direction of the sound. Madeline was sitting up in her bed, looking immensely sleepy. "Ees everyone all right?" The story was explained to Madeline. While Sirius spoke, Harry examined the stack of get-well cards on his bedside table. The largest was from Colin Creevey. 

'Get well soon, Harry' it red in large, neon colours. 'I think you are brave for breaking into the locked room and I'm going to do it someday, too.' 

Harry almost laughed. Colin had always taken after Harry, but following in his dangerous footsteps… Harry decided to have a chat with Colin when he got out of the hospital. But to be honest, Harry decided, he had no particular desire to see Colin until he had recovered. 

Harry was very worried about Hermione. He kept vigil on her, even after Sirius left. That night, when he fell asleep, Harry had a dream about his book. He sprang awake. His book! Where was it? 

Harry looked in the bedside table drawer and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was in the drawer safe and sound, his books, including The Road to Nowhere, his quills and parchments, his cauldron; all was safe. Harry leaned back and shut his eyes. Just then, the sound of a heavy sigh reached Harry's ears. He cracked his eyes open and saw Hermione sitting up. Harry let out a delightful cry. 

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, looking at Harry. Harry slowly stood and walked slowly to Hermione's bed. He took her hand and guided her over to the window. The two stared at the bright harvest moon and stars as Harry explained the story again to Hermione. Hermione sat in awe. She didn't seem to remember any of it. 

"I really don't Harry," she said slowly. "The last thing I remember is following you over to a door."

"Well, you _were _the last one to wake up. Maybe the poison affected you the most."

Hermione walked over to the able beside her bed and picked up her stack of cards. 

"Oh, look, Harry," she whispered, carrying a card over to the window. The card had an envelope with it, which had a scrawled address on it. "It's from Viktor Krum!"

Harry remembered Krum. The previous year, in the tri-wizard tournament, Krum had represented another school. He had been a seventh-year then, which meant he was out of school by now. Harry wondered how Krum had found out about the incident. Krum played for the Bulgarian Quidditch team. Harry had always been internally jealous of Krum, since he and Hermione had attended the Ball commemorating the tournament together. Harry stared at Hermione in the darkness. Her eyes showed no emotion as she read the card. Suddenly, she tore it up into tiny pieces, extracted her wand from the drawer in the table and whispered,

"Demolitium." The pieces withered and disappeared in Hermione's hand. 

"What did it say?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Nothing. Nothing important, anyway," Hermione insisted. "I'm glad I'm going to the dance with you."

Harry smiled. He wondered what the card had said. Hermione wasn't so random as to make a comment like that. The card must have either said something mean or dismissing. 

"Yes, I am, too," Harry said. He paused, struck with an idea. "Let's get the book out, all right?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. The two walked over to Harry's bedside table and carried the book back to the window. Harry held the book in the moonlight so Hermione could see it, but Hermione was far more clever. "Lumos!" she whispered, and her wand illuminated itself into a reading lamp. 

The next empty page in the book showed a horrific scene. Madeline was lying on her bed, silent and motionless. Her bright and lively face was white. Malfoy stood over her with his wand. 

"Adava Kedavra!" Malfoy screamed, aiming his wand at Madeline. The picture stopped moving. Adava Kedavra was the worst spell one could possibly cast. It was a killing spell. 

Hermione gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Well, that's just peachy-keen, isn't it!" she said angrily. "Something's got to be done, Harry. We can not let anything happen. I say we take this to Dumbledore."

Harry groaned. Why had the book come to him anyway? 

Hermione's voice softened. "I'm sorry, Harry. I got you into this and I promise you, I'll help you out. But I swear," she said, her words sounding angrier and angrier with each passing moment, "I will _not_ let one of my friends die because of some stupid Birthday Present." 

Harry nodded slowly. He was thinking about everything. Thought rushed through his brain and he found it hard to process any one problem at a time. Harry thought about the book, the clue, the dance, Dumbledore, and especially how to break the news of the newest clue to Madeline. 

"We're just going to have to get Malfoy," Harry said mischievously, raising his eyes to Hermione, "Before he gets one of us."


	12. Mischievous Schemes for the night of nig...

CHAPTER 12: MISCHIEVOUS SCHEMES FOR THE NIGHT OF NIGHTS

When Harry woke up, Professor Dumbledore was standing over his bed. 

"Morning, Professor…" Harry mumbled, though he was quite confused.

"All right, Harry?" said a familiar voice from the other side of the bed. Harry turned and saw Hagrid. 

"Hello, Hagrid. Yes, I'm fine." Harry smiled.

"Well…" Professor Dumbledore sighed, "In that case, I shall return to the Great Hall. All four of you have awakened. We'll leave you to relax." Professor Dumbledore nodded and turned to leave the hospital wing. Harry waved goodbye to Hagrid as he followed the Professor through the doors. Harry noticed how short the Professor had been and how nervous he had sounded. However, he shook off his worries and concerns when he saw that his comrades were also awake.

"Harry -" Hermione hissed, "We should tell them."

"Yes… we should." Harry agreed.

"But be quiet. The walls have ears." 

Madeline crawled out of bed and proceeded to Harry's bed. Ron and Hermione followed suit and soon everyone was gathered around Harry. 

Hermione began to explain the next clue from the book to Madeline and Ron. When she finished, one could have heard a pin drop. Ron was in shock, and Madeline was near tears.

Suddenly Harry smiled. Then he began to giggle quietly. 

"What?!" Hermione demanded irritably.

"I've got a plan." Harry said wickedly, narrowing his eyes as he flashed a malicious grin.

"What?" Hermione repeated. 

"We're going to… play some 'tricks' on Malfoy… you know, make a - a trap."

"Bob's your uncle!" Ron exclaimed, in the true British slang fashion. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…" Harry thought hard as he stroked his chin. "I've not pondered it too much…"

"I've an idea, 'Arry!" Madeline cried. She lowered her voice. Everyone leaned in. "Fairst, we shall make sure zat Malfoy will some 'ow be zee last Slytherin een zee commons zair. Zen we set up a trap. Zee four of us shall work togezzer, and we shall cue each uzzer on when to play zee tricks as 'ee leaves zee commons."

"Then we could muck his memory!" Ron whispered excitedly. "So he can't blame us."

"_I _think these tricks are a splendid idea, but I think we should make sure he's the _first _one to leave, not the last." Hermione cut in.

"Why's that?" Harry asked. 

"Well," Hermione replied, "If we're not at breakfast, people will notice. Then they'll be able to blame us because five people wouldn't have been at breakfast. Malfoy, who'll be the victim, and the five of us. But, if it happens before breakfast, we can run away as soon as its done and we've altered Malfoy's memory. No one can point the blame right at us because Malfoy won't remember and once we run away we'll fit right in with the crowd."

There was a silent pause as Harry, Madeline, and Ron tried to process what Hermione had said.

"I'm confused!" Ron whined. At once, Harry, Hermione, and Madeline all spoke at the same time, attempting to explain to Ron the new plan.

"Oh!" Ron said slowly after a while. "I picked up bits here and there. I get it now. Sounds ace."

"That's a first." Hermione mumbled, giggling.

"Wait!" Madeline nearly shouted. "I've got a good day to do eet!" 

"When's that, Madeline?" Harry asked. 

"The day after the Back-to-School Dance. Ere's my plan. At the dance, Hermione will ask Malfoy to dance while 'Arry ees getting zem pumpkin juice. 'Arry, you come over to zem, (providing Malfoy says yes, weetch I seenk 'ee weel) and you tell Malfoy to - uh - 'ow do you zay… 'bug off'. You tell 'eem zat you weel duel 'eem zee next morning

to settle seengs. You tell 'eem to meet you at seex een zee morning zee next day in some obscure spot so you wont get caught. But of course you wont really be dueling because when 'ee goes to leef zee commons we'll be ready and waiting."

"Brill, Madeline! Bleeding brill! Now, Hermione, you've just got to keep flirting with Malfoy-"

"Um… no, no, no, no, no!" Hermione interrupted.

"What?" Madeline said impatiently.

"Flirting is childish. I shan't do it." Hermione crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're almost sixteen, though you look more like four right now, and you're supposed to flirt. Please?" Ron begged.

"Harry?" Hermione glanced at Harry for approval. Harry nodded eagerly.

"Fine. All right. I'll do it. But I want all rumours silenced, you understand?" Hermione gave a look to each of her companions.

"Yes." The other three chimed, though they all had mischievous looks about them. 

"Now, what type of mischief shall we play, then?" Ron said thoughtfully, making himself comfortable upon Harry's bedside table. He knocked over the get-well cards and the glass of water on the table.

"_Hydronomo." _Hermione pointed her wand decisively at the puddle on the floor. The water evaporated, and the damaged cards were dried again. Ron grinned as he bent to pick up the cards. 

"Well," Harry said pointedly, answering Ron's earlier question. "We would most certainly use the invisibility cloak. But if we did, why would we need to alter his memory?"

"I seenk we should make sure 'ee doesn't remember being asked to the duel but remembers zee things 'appening." Madeline declared, though she looked perplexed.

"I don't think we should need to mess up his mind because then we can approach him later and ask him why he wasn't at the duel. Malfoy should know it was us, but he shouldn't be able to prove it." Hermione pointed out wisely.

"An excellent proposition, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "I think only two of us should do the trick, though, because we can't all fit under the Invisibility Cloak safely. You know, it might slip and reveal four floating heads or eight feet without legs and wouldn't that be wonderful?" He laughed.

"I seenk you and Ron should go, 'Arry. Boys are always better at making mischief." Madeline insisted.

Everyone nodded their agreement. Ron's face lit up as an idea crossed his mind.

"We should prance about him and pull his hair! That slimy, blonde hair! And then back up quickly." Ron seemed quite proud of his decision until Hermione laughed.

He'd see your hands reaching out to pull the hair. Honestly, Ron, you can be so thick!" 

Ron looked quite offended.

"I could bring my broom and put it under the cloak. I'd have to go by myself. I could bring coins and drop them under the bottom of the cloak. I'd stay in the corner. Out of view. He'd be hit in the head with some flying coins and get confused. I'd come up behind him and tap him on the shoulder, then dart backwards. Then I'd shriek. And laugh! And moan… 'Maaaaalfoy! Draaaaaaaaco Maaaaalfoy!" Harry climbed up onto his knees and stooped over Ron, who feigned a frightened expression.

"Oh no!" Ron screamed in a feminine voice. "It's - it's -" Ron's voice returned to normal. "Well, he's going to_ think _it's Peeves the Poltergeist."

"Too bad." Harry said pointedly. "I just want to have fun."

Ron shrugged. "All right. Have fun. I wish you the best of luck in succeeding to frighten Malfoy half to death." Ron laughed. 

All of a sudden, the heavy wooden doors to the hospital wing opened, and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, entered.

"Oh, good. You're all awake. How do you all feel?" Madam Pomfrey sounded cheerful but preoccupied. 

"Fine, I suppose." Hermione said airily, following Madam Pomfrey with her eyes. "Can we go back to class soon? I'm sure I've got ever so much work to make up."

"Don't you worry about getting out of here. I'll let you out when I feel you're ready to go." Madam Pomfrey was firm. "That stuff you all inhaled isn't exactly good for you, and it's no walk in the park treating it, either, believe you me."

Ron gave Madam Pomfrey a polite smile as she filled up the previously emptied glass with water from a pitcher.

"Excooz me, Madam Pomfrey, but will we be able to go to zee dance in a foo days?" Madeline appeared concerned.

Madam Pomfrey grinned warmly. "I believe so, my dear." Madam Pomfrey walked back out through the door, leaving the four children to themselves again.

"Oh, bogeys!" Ron cried as he spilled the glass of water over again. 

Hermione glared exasperatedly at Ron as she pointed her spell at the water and repeated the anti-water spell for the second time that morning. "_Hydronomo_!" she commanded. "Honestly, Ron, can you _be _more stupid? That's the second time today. Here, come and sit on the bed and let me stand there."

The four friends stayed in the hospital wing for two more days. When they went back to class, hours upon hours of homework awaited them. Harry hardly had time to check "The Road to Nowhere" for new clues because he was constantly in the library, doing homework every night until all hours. Finally, one night before he went to sleep, Harry had time to check the book for clues. It was the night before the Back to School Dance. As Harry opened up the book, he stared in wonder and amazement at the picture before him.

The picture showed Harry and Hermione dancing at the Back to School Dance. They were laughing and appeared to be having a very good time. Suddenly, however, both gasped and looked over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione began to scream. The picture stopped moving.

Harry was frustrated and frightened. What was going to happen at the dance? Why was Hermione screaming? 

Harry was thrust back into reality as he saw a figure standing in the doorway. It was Madeline, and she was holding her book.


	13. The Night of Nights

CHAPTER 13: THE NIGHT OF NIGHTS

It was the morning of the dance and Harry's stomach was pitching and rolling like a ship on rough water. He couldn't have been more tense. 

And yet, Harry couldn't quite explain _why _he was so nervous. It was only a dance!

Or so Harry tried to convince himself, but deep in his heart, Harry knew that the reason he was so jumpy was not nerves. It was his crush on Hermione.

Perhaps it wasn't a crush, Harry thought. Maybe she liked him back! Maybe…

Harry straightened his glasses and stared longingly at Hermione across the field in flying class. Harry wondered when Quidditch practice was going to start. He believed Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, had mentioned it a few days before the "ice room" incident.

Thinking of Quidditch made Harry think of Cedric Diggory. As he remembered the occurrence the previous year that had cost Cedric his life, Harry had to blink tears out of his eyes. Yet, Harry couldn't keep himself from recalling the happenings the previous year. And thinking about the tri-wizard tournament made Harry think of Cho Chang… she seemed so insignificant now, Harry thought. With the feuding between the houses… the feud was not so eventful now, but more of a bitterness, an avoidance. Cho had been so nice, Harry thought, but when he said hello to her in the hallway, she had not responded. Overtaken by the hostility, she had forgotten, or was at least ignoring, Harry. Harry was disappointed. But now he had Hermione, he told himself. He didn't need anyone else now. 

"Harry?" Madam Hooch looked annoyed. 

Harry looked around him and realized that he was the only student still on the ground. He looked up to see the rest of the flying class taking laps in a large circle above him. 

"Heh, heh… sorry, Madam Hooch…" Harry scratched his head. 

"Next time, pay attention, eh?" Madam Hooch blew her whistle and pointed up. Harry mounted his Firebolt broom and kicked off the ground. Hermione caught his eye and Harry aimed for her. He flew by her side and said, 

"How many laps, then?" He grinned.

Hermione shook her head disbelievingly and giggled. "You were in a daze, you were. Ten laps." She nodded. "I've done 3 but I'll finish yours with you."

"Thanks." Harry said. The two flew next to each other for the rest of class. Harry noticed how Hermione's hair glowed in the sunlight, streaks of golden brown blowing in the wind behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ron, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Harry looked at his watch anxiously. 

"Coming!" Ron said. "ooh, I've a wicked idea!" He walked towards Harry, brandishing his wand.

"What's that?" Harry raised an eyebrow and struggled not to laugh. Ron had clad himself in the required dress robes, and Harry was not used to seeing Ron look so… so… "You look, er - debonair!"

"Thanks." Ron sounded breathy and fretful. "Here's my idea. Give me something you don't want."

"Huh? Er-" Harry turned to his trunk and extracted a pair of horrid socks, given to him on his 10th birthday by his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They were woolen orange and had previously belonged to his cousin Dudley. 

"Perfect! There's two!" Ron raised his wand at the socks and cleared his throat. "_Botonaria!" _

Instantly, the two socks turned into two bouquets of flowers. The flowers were the same shade of orange as the socks had been. 

"Lovely!" Harry forced himself to say, though the shade of orange was vile.

Ron beamed. "Learned that in transfiguration."

Harry noticed that the socks smelled of dirty feet. "Mind if I fix something, Ron?" he asked.

"No…" Ron said, though he sounded insecure and slightly offended.

"_Defoeteo_!" Harry commanded. Instantly, the revolting smell was gone, replaced by a pleasant floral scent. Harry wasn't finished. "_Purpureus_!" the dreadful carroty color of the flowers was interchanged with a vibrant amethyst color. 

"Brill, Harry! Bleeding brill!" Ron was pleased. Each boy took a bouquet and headed out the door and towards the Great Hall. The hallways were clogged with boys and girls from every house, each in their own dress robes. 

"There's Madeline!" Ron exclaimed. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Harry, look!"

"What's the matter?" Harry was worried. Ron sounded upset.

"Hermione's with her… and Malfoy! But she's not flirting with him, _he's _flirting with _her_!" Ron was horrified, as was Harry.

Indeed, as Harry stared at Hermione, Madeline, and Malfoy, who were standing about 25 feet away, he clenched his fists in anger. 

Madeline looked over at Ron. She was almost in tears. She looked helpless and frustrated.

Harry knew that Hermione, according to the plan, was supposed to be flirting with Malfoy, but instead, the slimy boy was hitting on the girl.

Harry's eye's gleamed with rage as he beheld something he had never, ever wanted to see.

Malfoy put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and grinned. He was saying something to her, and Hermione was nodding reluctantly. She gulped and looked right at Harry. Her eyes widened as she first realized his presence. She tilted her head and stared despondently at Harry, all the while nodding lackadaisically, half-listening to Malfoy. 

Harry mustered all the courage he had. He decided to challenge Malfoy to the wizard's duel now, instead of waiting until later in the dance.

Harry walked boldly over to where Malfoy and Hermione were standing. 

"Mister Malfoy!" Harry said irately. 

"Oh, hello, Potter! I was just talking with your, er- why, isn't this your _date?_" Malfoy smirked.

"Why, yes it is. Malfoy - I - I -" Harry was speechless. He had come up with wonderful offensive remarks for Malfoy earlier, but his head was so cloudy with fury that he couldn't think of a single one. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Haven't we been through this only several days ago?" Malfoy was unaffected by Harry's anger. He was still sarcastic and, as he raised one eyebrow, looked Harry over from head to toe.

"I'm serious, Malfoy. Hermione is my date, and more importantly, my best friend! I'm not going to let you get involved." Harry puffed out his chest.

Malfoy scoffed. "I don't think _you _should be getting involved, Harry. It's _Hermione'_s decision."

Hermione tried to say something, but her voice wasn't there. She cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her. Hermione tried again. "I - I _did _come here with Harry, and I hate to be mean, but -" Hermione moved over to Harry and took his hand. "I like him." She looked up into Harry's face. "I do."

Harry was shocked. He nearly keeled over.

"Humph." Malfoy wrinkled his nose and stared disapprovingly at Harry. "Fine then. Tomorrow morning. Five thirty. We'll duel." 

"Sounds - sounds wonderful." Harry's hatred for Malfoy erased the smile of joy from his face. 

Malfoy stalked away, and Ron spoke for the first time.

"There goes a defeated bloke." Ron smiled.

"'Arry! You're so brave!" Madeline smiled.

Harry kept his eye on Malfoy, who walked, head hung, over to his friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh!" Harry remembered the flowers in his hand. Hermione was eyeing them. "We - uh - made these for you." He grinned.

Hermione laughed nervously. "Thank you. They're beautiful." She inhaled their scent. "And they smell wonderful!"

"They didn't used to." Ron declared as he handed Madeline her bouquet. 

"Merci!" Madeline exclaimed. "I mean, thank you!"

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "What did they _used _to be?" She smiled.

"Um, socks." Harry said, embarrassed.

"Well, you must be quite talented to be able to transform socks into zees beautiful flow-airs!" Madeline stated, patting Ron on the back. 

"Well, I might have made them flowers, but Harry made them non-orange, non-stinky flowers." Ron admitted.

The our shared a laugh.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Hermione smiled and extended her hand as beautiful slow music began to play. 

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Ron did the same for Hermione, and the four friends danced next to one another. 

"So much has happened so far, I find it hard to believe we are but two weeks into the year!" Hermione verbalized after several moments of dancing in silence. 

"Indeed!" Ron chimed in, beside them.

Harry smiled. He reflected on the past few weeks events, almost in disbelief. But now, he wanted to live for just tonight. He wanted to just be with Hermione.

He moved Hermione away from Ron with a polite nod. He needed to speak with her privately. 

"Er - Hermione? What you said before… did you mean it, or were you just saying that because Malfoy was right there and you wanted him to bug off?" Harry looked away, embarrassed.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and blinked slowly. When she opened her eyes again, she looked right into Harry's eyes.

"No." She said finally. For a moment Harry's eyes met hers. Harry questioned what was coming next. 

"I meant it." Hermione said decisively. Harry smiled. 

The dance continued, and everything was perfect. It was indeed the night of nights. 


	14. Fun and Games

CHAPTER 14: FUN AND GAMES

The next morning, when Harry woke up, it was still dark outside. It was just 5:15. Arry lethargically awoke Ron and the two slipped out to the Gryffindor commons. There, the duo met up with Madeline and Hermione. Harry had remembered to bring the Invisibility Cloak. The four friends sat on the floor near a staircase to discuss the last-minute game plan. They hid underneath the invisibility cloak and spoke in whispers.

"Got the coins, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry extracted about 8 coins from his pocket and showed them to Hermione.

"Excellent. Now, you're going to throw them at him?" Ron sounded excited.

"Right. And I've got my trusty Firebolt." Harry held up his broom and showed his friends.

"And you 'ave got zee steek?" Madeline inquired.

"Yes. I have." Harry pulled out a twig. He was planning on poking Malfoy from behind and then flying backwards quickly. 

"Should be great fun. Good luck, Harry!" Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. She blushed, then smiled a tiny smile. She climbed out from under the cloak and her footsteps could be heard walking down the corridor.

"Good job, mate!" Ron grinned from ear to ear, teasing Harry playfully. 

Madeline simply smiled and muttered, "She said she was going to do eet but I din seenk she would."

"Oh come, now, it's not a big deal! Just go!" Harry was laughing. He bid his remaining friends farewell and mounted his Firebolt. He carefully placed the Invisibility Cloak over him and draped it about him. Instead of flying high in the air, Harry opted to zoom quickly along just a few feet above the ground. He feared that someone would see him from underneath. As Harry zipped through the hallways, he smiled to think of the confused Malfoy, grabbing the air, trying to find Harry. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted. He slowed down and continued at a snail's pace and with caution.

Directly in front of his stood Draco Malfoy. He looked quite angry. Malfoy checked his watch, sighed, and tapped his foot impatiently. 

Harry kicked off the ground silently and carefully circled around Malfoy until he was directly above and behind him. Harry charily lifted the edge of the blanket, holding a coin in one hand. As Malfoy took a wary step in the opposite direction, Harry hurled a coin at Malfoy.

The coin was right on target. Malfoy, wielding his wand, was hit square upon the back of the head with the small golden bit. He whirled around, and Harry zoomed to his left. Once again, Harry wound up behind Malfoy.

Malfoy extended his arms and reached blindly into the air, waving his arms furiously. 

"Potter!" Malfoy screamed, sounding fuming mad. 

Harry pulled out the twig and gently poked Malfoy in the back. At the same time as Malfoy was spinning around wildly, Harry was flying backwards very quickly.

"Potter!" Malfoy shrieked again. 

Harry kicked off the ground and floated approximately seven feet above the ground. He soared gently to his right, and moaned in a low, masked voice:

"Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis is noooooooooot Potter!" Harry could hardly disguise his laughter.

Malfoy was exasperated. "All right then, I'll humour you." Malfoy shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Who are you?"

Harry hadn't thought of a fake name. "I'm - er - I'm the ghost of John McMaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaltooooooooon!" Harry bit his lip.

"John McMalton?" Malfoy sniffed disbelievingly. "Mm hmm. Nice, Potter, nice. I know it's you. Don't you think this is all rather childish?"

Harry tucked his legs up on the broomstick and hoped that the darkness that lingered in the hallways of the school would hide him. Harry flew directly above Malfoy and dropped the rest of his coins directly on his head. Then he flew to the side and down and narrowly missed being seen by Malfoy. 

"Feel my wrath!" Harry hissed maliciously. He hurled the twig like a javelin and it hit Malfoy in the leg like a spike. 

"Owww!" Malfoy yelled. He picked up the twig and narrowed his eyes directly at where Harry was floating. Just to be safe, Harry moved to his left. 

Without another word, Malfoy walked out of the area. He shook his head, almost in disbelief. Harry waited until Malfoy was a good bit down the hallway. Then Harry then did the stupidest thing he could have done.

He landed his broom and removed the Invisibility Cloak. He smoothed his messy hair. 

Malfoy whirled around. His gaze met Harry's. Malfoy's eyes were laughing, and Harry's were groaning.

"Ha!" Malfoy sprinted towards Harry. 

Harry covered himself desperately and kicked off the ground, but to no avail. Before he could get high enough, Malfoy jumped and grabbed Harry's revealed foot, which had remained uncovered in Harry's frantic attempt to hide himself. Malfoy yanked Harry's foot down.

"Hope you brought your wand, Potter. I challenged you to a duel, and that is exactly what we're going to do." Malfoy struggled to bring Harry down.

Harry kicked Malfoy's hand with his other foot. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and gathered all of his strength. Harry flew towards the Gryffindor commons at full speed. He peeked over his shoulder to see Malfoy running in vain after him. Harry reached the Gryffindor portrait hole, far ahead of Malfoy. He tapped the portrait, as the kindly old woman in the picture was asleep. 

"Boogleberry!" Harry whispered. He didn't want Malfoy to hear the new password. The portrait hole opened, and Harry continued into the Gryffindor commons. It was still early and most of the Gryffindor students were not awake. However, Harry was relieved to see his three friends in a group. Harry landed silently beside them. When he uncovered himself, Hermione let out a slight surprised shriek. 

"Oh, Harry, it's just you! Thank goodness." Hermione clutched her chest. 

"'Arry, 'ow did eet go?" Madeline stared at Harry expectantly. 

"All right, I suppose. That is until I was incredibly stupid and uncovered myself right in front of him." Harry shrugged. He explained the whole incident to his friends.

At breakfast, Malfoy kept staring over to the Gryffindor table. He was speaking to a group of Slytherins and they laughed periodically. They all stared at Harry, who kept slipping lower and lower into his chair. 

Harry was approached by Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall halfway through breakfast. They pulled him away from the table. Harry's heart was racing. Was he in trouble? Again?

Fortunately for Harry, the teachers merely wanted to discuss the year's Quidditch season.

"Harry! We would like you to consider being the Gryffindor team captain." Professor McGonagall smiled kindly.

Harry's eyes widened and he nearly fell over. "Honestly? Oh, I'd be honored!" Harry was in shock. He was in awe. He was incredibly happy. Until - 

"Oh! And we've got you a new keeper! Colin Creevey!" Madam Hooch was animated as she broke the news to Harry.

Harry blinked. He cleared his throat. "May I ask _why _you would make Colin Creevey a keeper? He's - well - he's rather clumsy, in my opinion."

Madam Hooch explained. "Well, you see, (it's actually a rather poignant story) Colin made a joke about a Ravenclaw. So an angry mob of Ravenclaw students were eagerly hurling objects at him. When I broke up the fight, I noticed that Colin had a natural knack for deflecting the objects being thrown at him. So we tested him out and found he'll make a wonderful Keeper." Madam Hooch snapped her fingers to punctuate her enthusiasm. 

Harry decided that if he was going to be Quidditch captain, he needed to get on the good side of the referee _and _be nice to all of his team members. 

He forced happiness.

"Sounds smashing. I'm sure it'll turn out swimmingly." Harry grinned a toothy smile. 

"Oh, and of course. The entire team roster." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and pulled out a parchment. She peered out from under her spectacles to read the writing upon it.

"Gryffindor team captain: That's you, Harry Potter. Gryffindor team Keeper: Colin Creevey, fourth year. Gryffindor team chasers: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. Gryffindor team beaters" Professor McGonagall winced, "Fred and George Weasley. And the Gryffindor team seeker: That's you again, Harry Potter." The professor rolled up the parchment and smiled. "Much luck with the season, Harry. Since you're the captain, you'll need to organize a practice schedule, round up your team members, and start training for the season. See you in transfiguration, then."

"And I'll see you in flying." Madam Hooch grinned politely and walked away with Professor McGonagall.

Harry headed back to the table. He couldn't believe it. Him, the Gryffindor captain! But - Harry nearly groaned - Colin Creevey! His keeper! Good grief. Oh well, Harry thought, if all else fails, he knew that the Slytherin keeper was not very good either. Malfoy's Quidditch team possessed a second-year student whose father most likely paid his way onto the team. Harry had seen the boy, a blubbering, plump idiot and poor excuse for a boy, and knew that he couldn't deflect for beans. Harry chuckled. Malfoy certainly had his work cut out for him. 

As Harry reflected on the mornings events, he was reminded that his life in the near future wouldn't be easy, but this morning, it had been all fun and games. 


	15. Quidditch

CHAPTER 15: QUIDDITCH

Harry decided to get a head start on Quidditch practice. He wanted to start holding practices early, so that his team would have an advantage in the House Cup. Harry also decided to use his Invisibility Cloak and scope out the other teams. He would attend some of their practices, observe their strengths and weaknesses. 

Harry announced to his teammates that there would be a practice the very day he found out he was captain. Of course, Malfoy had heard the news that Harry was the new Gryffindor captain, and had to "congratulate" him.

Malfoy approached Harry immediately after breakfast. 

"Hello, Potter, or -" Malfoy chuckled. "Or should I say, 'John McMalton.'" 

"What ever are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry donned an innocent expression.

Malfoy guffawed. "Honestly, Potter, you can be soooo immature. Anyway, I came over to congratulate you on becoming Quidditch captain. In fact…" Malfoy sneered. "_I _am the new Slytherin captain!"

Harry laughed. "_You_? A leader? Ha!" He pointed at Malfoy and said with ferocity, "You're only the new captain because your father paid your way onto the team in the first place, and now he's given even more galleons to make you captain!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes viciously. "And _you're _only captain of the Gryffindor team because you're famous. That old bat McGonagall just wants people to be amazed by -" Malfoy twisted his face into a horrid mess and pronounced in a mocking, high-pitched voice, "The _wonderful _Harry Potter! The _amazing _Harry Potter! The-" Malfoy began to sound precisely like Hermione Granger, "The _oh-so-adorable, enthrallingly beautiful dream-boat, _Harry Potter." Malfoy returned to his normal self, which was, unfortunately, equally as disgusting. "So there." There was an awkward pause. "Well…" Malfoy shifted uncomfortably. 

Harry blinked several times. His face was emotionless. Then Harry pivoted on one foot, and, fuming internally with anger, walked calmly away. He heard Malfoy 'tsk' in repugnance behind him, but he continued to his first class.

After dinner that evening, Harry assembled his Quidditch broom, but noticed something new at the foot of his bed. It was a box. On the top of the box was a small card, upon which the following was scrawled in messy letters:

_Dear Harry~_

I know I said I would give you your birthday gift earlier in the year (when you first arrived) but as you can see, it is now two weeks into the school year and you have yet to receive it. You have been good and patient, and you've of course been your usual valiant self. (I know about everything that's happened, Harry. J ) I wanted to wait until you found out you were the Quidditch captain to give these to you. I hope you shall find them useful. Enjoy. Happy (extremely) belated birthday. 

~ Sirius ~

Harry smiled. Sirius was always so sly about giving Harry gifts. His very Firebolt broom had been an anonymous gift that Harry had later found out was a gift of Sirius'. To be perfectly honest, Harry had forgotten all about his belated birthday gift. He had been too engrossed in everything else that had happened. Still, it was considerate of Sirius to remember.

Harry gently unclasped the metal hooks that locked the case. He lifted the lid tenderly. Then, Harry stared in awe at his beautiful gifts. The four standard Quidditch balls (a red marble Quaffle, two granite Bludgers, and most importantly, the Golden Snitch) lay magnificently in the wooden case.

The balls were strapped in firmly to avoid flying out of the case. The Quaffle, large and crimson, lay beside the two shiny, heavy Bludgers and the tiny, superlative Golden Snitch, which Harry could tell was made from solid gold. 

"Thanks, Sirius." Harry whispered, though he knew Sirius couldn't hear him. 

Harry doted over the beautiful balls until he realized that he, the very captain of the team, was going to be late for practice.

Harry closed the case and scooped up his broom. He thought of running to practice but then had a better idea. Harry stared out the window and grinned.

He grabbed his knapsack and placed the case with the Quidditch balls in it. Then he swung the knapsack around his back.

Harry mounted his broom, and instead of running to practice, flew.

Harry was a very fast flyer, being a Seeker, and therefore arrived at practice at around the same time as everyone else began to turn up at the Quidditch field.

Harry was dismayed to find that he was not the only Quidditch captain hoping to hold practice. Standing before him, with his Slytherin team, was Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, we meet again, Mr. - uh - McMalton." Malfoy mocked. The rest of the rather tall and robust Slytherin team, gathered menacingly behind him, shared a hearty laugh. Harry assumed Malfoy had told them all about the John McMalton incident. Harry shifted uncomfortably. 

"Er - look, Malfoy, I've scheduled practice here." Harry stared at the ground.

"As have I, Potter." Malfoy frowned. "Oh, but I've an idea! How about a scrimmage game. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor." Malfoy grinned crookedly. 

Harry pursed his lips and considered the offer. "I don't know, Malfoy, we haven't even practiced yet… my keeper, he's brand-new. He's never even played Quidditch before."

"Yes, I have!" Colin Creevey piped up from behind Harry. "I've played before. Just not on the Gryffindor team." He smiled from ear to ear. 

Harry sighed. "All right, then… let's play, I suppose. Wait! We need a referee."

"Oh, well that's easy." Without another word, Malfoy kicked off the ground and flew off. 

Harry stared after him, confused. He turned back around and faced the Slytherin team, who looked equally as puzzled. 

"Hey!" Colin nearly yelled. "Where's he going?!" 

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long season if Colin was involved. 

Angelina whispered, "Hey, Harry!" She beckoned to Harry, who flew slowly towards her.

"What's with Colin?" Angelina looked annoyed. "He - he told me I was _pretty_."

"Well, you are!" Harry smiled kindly.

"Oh, come off it, Harry. He's a _fourth-year. _Do you honestly think I'd return his affections?" Angelina giggled.

Harry glanced over to Colin. He was zipping around on his broom. But what was worse, Colin was whooping and hollering like a cowboy as if there were no tomorrow. 

Harry shook his head. Angelina raised an eyebrow. The two looked at each other and laughed.

Just then, Malfoy returned with Madam Hooch. Malfoy smirked at Harry as he flew triumphantly up upon his Nimbus 2002 broom. Harry noticed that the entire Slytherin team boasted Nimbus 2002's. 

"Harry, Draco tells me there's a disagreement over who gets to use this field? He says you asked for me to settle the dispute?" Madam Hooch looked annoyed, as if Malfoy had taken her away from important business.

Harry furrowed his brows angrily at Malfoy. "I didn't ask for you, Madam Hooch…" He looked at the professor and said quickly, "Though, I am glad you're here. Perhaps you'd be interested in refereeing a little scrimmage game? Slytherin and Gryffindor. It'll give you a sneak peek on the season…" Harry grinned hopefully at Madam Hooch. 

"What a splendid idea, Harry!" Madam Hooch said, elated. Her mood lightened considerably. 

Malfoy mumbled, "It was _my _idea…" but Madam Hooch didn't hear him. 

"Oh, but I've got to go back and get a set of balls…" Madam Hooch prepared to fly off again but Harry stopped her.

"No need, Madam Hooch. I've only just received these as a gift." Harry extracted the set of balls from his backpack. He unclasped the latches and displayed the set to his team and Madam Hooch, as the Slytherin team craned their necks to catch a glimpse.

"Ooh… Harry, they're lovely!" Madam Hooch said in awe.

"Aahh!! They're not even chipped or anything!" Colin declared.

"Where'd you get them, Harry?" Katie Bell inquired.

"Oh, um… nowhere… just a birthday gift." Harry was reluctant to say that he had received his most expensive gift ever from a teacher at Hogwart's who just happened to be his godfather.

"Well, it's getting dark, so let's get started." Malfoy seemed immensely jealous of Harry and his wonderful Quidditch ball set. 

"Shake hands, then, captains," Madam Hooch ordered.

Harry took Malfoy's hand as though it were a nasty bit of rubbish. Malfoy limply returned to handshake, a disgusted scowl upon his face. He retracted his hand. Then Malfoy said,

"I've got quite a seeker this year, Potter," He declared, staring at Colin Creevey in antipathy. "Which is more than you can say." He kicked of the ground spitefully as the rest of the Slytherin team prepared for a vicious Quidditch match.

Madam Hooch released the balls from the case and Harry rose up to Malfoy's level. He awaited the familiar sound of the whistle. Harry could feel Malfoy's eyes boring into him like fire. He knew Malfoy was bitter from the Hermione incident as well as the encounter in the hallways, but Harry was ready for a fierce game, even if it was only a scrimmage.

Harry heard the familiar phrase from the bottom of the court coming from Madam Hooch,

"Now, let's play fair." She was about to place her whistle in her mouth when she stopped and said, "It's just a scrimmage game after all." She blared her whistle and the game began. 

Harry watched with pride as Angelina got the Quaffle. She raced along on her broom, towards the Slytherin seeker. She hurled the Quaffle at the goal with a loud grunt. The Slytherin seeker attempted to get to the hoop in time, but he was too late. Angelina scored, making the score 10-0, Gryffindor lead. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet flew over to give Angelina a high-five. Angelina scored twice more, Alicia Spinnet scored two times in all, and Katie Bell scored once. The score was 60-10. The outlook looked good. If only Harry could find the Snitch…

Harry heard Malfoy curse in frustration several times throughout the game. Slytherin had scored only once. Colin Creevey had really surprised Harry by deflecting over 19 attempts at goals. His eyes gleamed with determination, and Harry was very satisfied with his team. He kept an eye out for the Snitch, but saw nothing.

Harry's head began to hurt. At first it was simply minor discomfort, but as time went on, the burning grew to immense pain in his scar. Harry wondered if Voldemort was near…

Suddenly, Harry saw a bludger being heaved towards his head. Just in time, George Weasley darted in the bludger's path and deflected it. Harry gave him an appreciative nod.

A cheeky Slytherin chaser had the Quaffle. Harry really hated this chaser in particular; he had run into Angelina purposefully several times all through the game. Abruptly, the chaser changed his path, and threw the Quaffle towards the goal. Colin tried his hardest to get into the route of the ball in time, but he simply couldn't. The Slytherins had scored. 

Malfoy cheered. As Harry stared at him, a gleam caught Harry's eye. The Golden Snitch hovered directly behind Malfoy. Malfoy was cheering so furiously for the goal that he was oblivious to the Snitch. He flew over to his team to congratulate them. Harry took advantage of the situation.

As soon as Malfoy flew off, Harry moved in. He seized the Snitch and held it triumphantly above his head. Harry made a nose-dive down to Madam Hooch and showed her the Snitch.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. 

"Since capturing the Golden Snitch is worth 150 points to the team who does so, and Harry Potter has succeeded in this task, the game is over and Gryffindor wins with a score of 210-20."

The Gryffindors erupted in cheers. The celebration lasted for quite some time. The Slytherins sulked. Even though it was just a scrimmage game, the Gryffindor team knew that they would have an advantage going into the season. Harry approached Colin.

"Good show, chum!" Harry smiled genuinely, patting Colin on the back. Colin beamed.

"Th-thank you, Harry! It was so exciting!" Colin was very excited.

"Yes, yes, it was." Harry laughed merrily. He and his teammates returned to the Hogwart's castle. Before Harry fell asleep that night, he decided to check his book for any new clues. 

Harry, still grinning, gently opened the cover of his book. He flipped the pages until he saw the nearest blank page. The image showed the scrimmage game. Harry wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. He watched as the game went on, then something caught his attention.

A small, shrouded figure stood in the stands of the Quidditch field. Harry hadn't noticed him during the game, but now recognized him to be none other than Voldemort himself. Harry was worried, but not necessarily surprised. But he couldn't help wondering _why _Voldemort had been at the game…

************************************************************************

*********************************

The next morning at breakfast, when Harry walked into the Great Hall, the entire school was fighting. The Slytherins were yelling at the Gryffindors for winning the scrimmage game, accusing the Quidditch team of having cheated their way to victory. The Gryffindors were screaming back that they simply had more talent on their team, and that they were going to win the house cup this year. The Ravenclaws were shouting at the Hufflepuffs, who shrieked back at them. 

In the middle of the action were Malfoy and Hermione. The Gryffindors were, of course, backing up Hermione. Malfoy was supported by the Slytherins. 

Harry sighed in frustration. Was this all over the scrimmage game, or had that occurrence merely pushed everyone over the edge? In any case, the culmination of fury was disastrous. 

Harry folded his arms and prepared for a rude comment as he saw Cho Chang approaching him.

"Hi, Harry." Cho looked sad. Harry looked confused. That certainly was not the greeting he expected.

"Hello…" Harry said slowly.

"Isn't this terrible? I always hoped we could all be friends." Cho donned a disappointed look about her. 

"Yes. It is terrible. Er- Cho? Can I get back to you? Looks like trouble…" Harry rushed over to Hermione, who had pulled out her wand. 

"All right, Granger, you Mudblood. We'll settle this right now." Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Hermione, who was preparing to duel. 

"No, Hermione!" Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away. 

"Stay out of this, Potter, it's personal." Malfoy shouted. 

"I know! And I'm going to make sure it stays that way." Harry turned to Hermione. "Look, you can't do this. You'll get in trouble." He stared at the expectant crowd, who were all awaiting a wizard's duel. Before Harry could say another word, however, a booming voice filled the hall.

"YOU WILL ALL RETURN TO YOUR SEATS _IMMEDIATELY!_" 

Silence fell. Professor Dumbledore's eyes were filled with rage as he commanded order in the hall.

Everyone sat down without a word. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Dumbledore hissed angrily. "I will _not _tolerate this in my school." He sighed and held his face in his hand. "I suppose there is only one thing to do…" He looked up. "I hereby declare that if there are any more disturbances, the House Cup will be cancelled without further warning. Now, everyone, please, _sit down, relax, and eat. _And, I beg of you, do not fight anymore…" As the Professor sat down, he mumbled, "Never in my days…"

************************************

The weeks dragged on. Gryffindor won its first games against Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, and the season looked good. As Halloween approached, and talk about the Halloween Ball spread throughout the hallways like wildfire, Harry grew more and more anxious. The news about the Ball was that it was a turnabout. The girl had to ask the boy to the dance, instead of the traditional other way around. 

Harry wondered if Hermione would ask him to the dance. Madeline had already asked Ron, who had earnestly said yes.

One day, in the hallways of the school, Harry was approached by Hermione at last. She looked nervous, and, prompted by Madeline, she slowly walked towards Harry. She cleared her throat.

"Er- Harry… as you are perfectly aware, I am sure, the Halloween Ball is fast approaching, and, as it is the rule that the girl must ask the boy to the dance, and I certainly would like to attend, and… er… Would you like to go with me?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Of course, Hermione!" Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as did Hermione.

"Thank you!" She squealed, as she and Madeline walked off, giggling.

Harry smiled as he turned. Just then, he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry?" 

Harry whirled around. Standing behind him was Cho Chang, and she was smiling.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Halloween Ball with me." She grinned.

Harry's smile dropped from his face. A _Ravenclaw_ asking him to the dance?! Harry stopped himself. He was beginning to sound like Ron, who had come to hate all Slytherins and Ravenclaws. But this was Cho Chang, Harry's crush only the previous year. But there was Hermione, Harry's crush _this_ year…

"I'm very sorry, Cho, but I'm going with someone else." Harry smiled the tiniest smile and looked at the ground.

"Hermione?" Cho demanded. "I thought as much… fine then… you'll see why-" Cho stopped. She sauntered away without another word.

Harry bit his lip. He was confused. What was going to happen? What was Cho going to do? Could anything else possibly go wrong? Why did every good day in the school year so far have to be spoiled by something horrible? Harry groaned as he walked to class. He was no longer looking forward to the Halloween Ball. He wasn't particularly looking forward to anything. 

**************************************************************************************************


	16. The Halloween Dance

CHAPTER 17: THE HALLOWEEN DANCE

The morning of the Halloween dance, Harry was anxious. He hadn't heard anything more from Cho, but when he told Hermione about the encounter, Hermione seemed a bit apprehensive as well. 

"Harry…" Hermione proposed. "You don't suppose Malfoy's going to the dance with Cho, do you?"

Harry pondered this for a moment. No, he thought, Cho wouldn't sink to that level. 

Harry would turn out to be completely wrong. Cho did sink to that level. Harry heard the two talking about it at lunch.

"So, Draco, you excited about the dance?" Cho giggled flirtatiously.

"Sure am, Cho… and _I'm so happy you asked me._" Malfoy stared directly at Harry as he spoke. 

That night, when Madeline and Hermione came down the hallway from the girl's dormitory, Harry and Ron extended their hands and escorted the girls to the dance.

Harry's jaw dropped as he beheld the Great Hall. Suspended in midair were burning tapers. More than a thousand, Harry thought. Tiny dots of light all through the air. Sitting on the tables were Jack-O-Lanterns, all of them singing the same song:

_Oh, It's a Hogwart's Halloween_

_With Jack-O-Lanterns orange_

And dragon slime juice green.

There was an audible "Ew…" from students who were listening to the vulgar song at the notion of Dragon Slime Juice. Usually, Pumpkin Juice was served at the Ball. The Jack-O-Lanterns were not finished with their song.

_Have yourself a good time_

Dance the night away

But don't go back to bed tonight

You might die on the way.

For tonight is Halloween

Where ghouls and goblins scream

And screech and holler all night long

And that's the end of our great song.

The Jack-O-Lanterns stopped singing. Hermione began to applaud slowly. Harry joined in, as did the other students. 

"I wonder how long they've been rehearsing that…" Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered. She giggled quietly. "Because it's not terribly clever."

Harry laughed. He looked up at the ceiling in the Hall, which was always bewitched to give the illusion that there was no ceiling at all. Tonight, clouds swirled viciously in the abyss. As streaks of lighting illuminated the ceiling, the clouds lit up in an eerie lavender color. 

Harry shuddered as he glanced over to where the Slytherins stood. They were in a gang that greatly resembled a pack of wolves. All of the boys stared menacingly at the Gryffindors. They had their arms crossed. The girls stood together in groups of two or three, whispering behind their hands at one another, laughing occasionally as they stared at the Gryffindor girls. 

Harry watched in horror as several Slytherin girls, along with two Ravenclaw girls, headed over to Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione…" The thin Slytherin girl named Amelia Sandwaverly could hardly say the words without laughing. "Could, uh…" She began to snicker. "Could we please talk to you for a minute?"

Hermione appeared curious. She followed the girls over to their right a few feet until they were out of anyone's earshot. Anyone, that is, except for half of the Slytherin house. However, Harry shimmied around behind the girls and heard every word they said.

"So, Hermione…" Hermione winced. A girl by the name of Uma Petterblu had pronounced Hermione's name 'Her-mee-own'. 

"It's: 'Her-my-oh-nee." Hermione ran her tongue over her teeth in annoyance. 

"Right. Whatever. Anyway," Uma continued, "We just thought we'd tell you, Draco Malfoy is madly in love with you." Uma raised her eyebrows and blinked several times, looked innocently at Hermione, and awaited her answer. 

"Liar." Hermione stared at the other girls in disgust. They glared back in disdain. 

"Look, Her-mee-own, We just thought we'd tell you." Uma hissed.

"Liar." Hermione said again, calmly. "Malfoy despises us Muggle-borns. He hates me." Without waiting for another word from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls, Hermione turned around on her heel and sauntered away.

"What's the matter? What did they want?" Ron questioned. 

Hermione looked perturbed. "Nothing. It's not a problem." She insisted.

"Hermione…" Ron looked worried.

"It's not a problem!" Hermione yelled firmly. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron. He cleared his throat.

"So, Hermione, would you like to dance, then?" Harry led a shaken Hermione out onto the dance floor. A lovely waltz began to play, and Harry bowed. Hermione giggled as she curtsied. The two shared a wonderful time.

Harry noticed around halfway through the song that Ron was dancing with Parvati Patil. 

"So, you think it'll work out… between Ron and Madeline?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione sighed as she pondered the proposition. "I don't really know… it seems as though they're both a bit shy. But I'm not keen on the idea that Ron asked Parvati. That was rotten of him."

"Oh, come off it!" Harry exclaimed, "Ron's so sweet on Madeline. He wouldn't have asked Parvati. She must have asked him."

"Maybe so." Hermione said. "I'm not sure… I just don't know. Give them time, I suppose. And, in any case, it doesn't matter because Madeline's dancing with Seamus Finnegan."

The dance carried on. Hermione began to laugh. Her laughter grew as the song carried on and on. 

"What's so funny?" Harry asked. 

"Look." Hermione nodded towards the Slytherin/Ravenclaw side of the Great Hall. Malfoy was dancing with Cho Chang, but he kept stepping on her feet. Cho looked very exasperated indeed.

Harry chuckled. Malfoy was a terrible dancer. 

The song ended, and Hermione surprised Harry by taking his hand as the walked off the floor. 

"Erm, Hermione… would you like some Dragon Slime Juice?" Harry asked with a smile.

"No thanks, Harry." Hermione laughed. "But is there any pumpkin juice, then?"

Harry nodded and went to get two goblets of pumpkin juice. At the table, he met up with Ron, who was getting juice for himself and Madeline. 

Also there was Malfoy. He sneered at Ron and Harry, backed up by Crabbe and Goyle. 

Harry completely ignored him and turned around to walk away. He hoped Ron had done the same.

Several songs later, Cho Chang approached Harry. 

"Harry, would you like to dance?" She sounded reluctant, as though someone had told her to ask Harry to dance.

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. As of yesterday, Cho Chang had been very mad at Harry. "Erm…" he looked back at Hermione, who raised her eyebrows, smiled as though she felt bad for Harry, and nodded as she sipped her pumpkin juice. "Sure, then." Harry said slowly. 

Cho grabbed Harry's hands and rushed him out onto the floor to dance to the song, a lively reel. Not a word was spoken between the two during the dance. 

Two songs after that, Harry and Hermione were laughing with one another, making fun of Professor Snape. Just then, Malfoy approached Hermione from behind. 

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Surprisingly, Malfoy sounded sincere.

Hermione looked at Harry in a panic. Harry breathed heavily but looked away. He tried to smother any hint of a smile. 

"Erm, all right…" Hermione began.

Malfoy burst out in cruel laughter. Hermione looked confused. But when the rest of the Slytherins joined in the taunting, she began to get the gist. 

"All right, Malfoy, you've had your fun…" Harry said, but he could barely hear himself, and he knew none of the tormentors were listening.

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. She put her chin up and attempted to appear unaffected. But when Malfoy yelled,

"Come off it, Granger! As if I would ever dance with a _Mudblood _like you!" He guffawed. The crowd began to chant: 

"Mud-blood! Mud-blood! Mud-blood!"

Harry's ears burned with anger. He stepped forward and, his days as a Muggle-raised boy burst forward.

Instead of using his instinct of whipping out his wand, Harry whipped out his fists.

"Nobody talks to my best friend like that!" Harry roared. 

He swung blindly at Malfoy. It became obvious after several punches that Malfoy had very little experience with street fighting. 

"Harry, no!" Hermione shrieked. 

Harry grabbed Malfoy around the neck and slammed him in the shoulder blade with his fists. The crowd of wizards and witches who were making fun of Hermione stepped back and formed a circle. 

Malfoy fell onto the ground on his back as Harry threw a punch hard to Malfoy's stomach. 

"Oof!" Malfoy howled.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Harry shouted. He jumped on top of Malfoy and attacked his face. He lost complete control. Although he knew silence had fallen throughout the hall, one word kept echoing through his head: Mudblood. Each time Harry thought of someone talking to Hermione like that, he gave Malfoy a harder punch. Before long, Malfoy had a bloody nose. He was begging for mercy.

"All right, all right! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He wailed, tears running down her face. 

Harry didn't hear. Even if he had heard, he certainly wasn't listening. All he could hear was: Mudblood, Mudblood!

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Soon, he felt 6 hands on his shoulders, and soon recognized them to be the hands of Hermione, Ron, and Madeline. They were wrenching him off of Malfoy. 

Harry's head was swarming with rage. 

"Take a deep breath, Harry, take a nice, deep breath…" The voice was that of Professor McGonagall. Harry was surprised to hear her being so calm, rather than angry. 

Just then, Harry heard a voice he hadn't wanted to hear. 

"Potter!" It was Snape. 


	17. Neville Longbottom and Voldemort

CHAPTER 17: NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM AND VOLDEMORT

"_Mister _Potter!" Snape exclaimed. 

Harry groaned and sat up. He looked around. The Hall was dead silent except for the sound of Malfoy crying and coughing. 

Harry looked over at his defeated foe. Malfoy was sobbing; tears were streaming down his blood-streaked face. He had a bloody nose and he was clutching his shoulder. 

"Mister Potter, do you understand the seriousness of what you have just done? You have attacked a fellow student. In case you haven't already realized, Mister Potter, wizards fight with _wands_, not their fists." Snape sounded stern. "Do you understand… can you comprehend how much trouble you are in!? Why, when I'm through with you…"

Harry knew for sure he was going to be expelled…

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall hissed at Snape fiercely, "Enough! Harry and his friends were being badgered by some of the Slytherin students, led by Mr. Malfoy. He merely got angry. Wouldn't you? Get angry, I mean?"

"No." Snape insisted. "I would _never _take out my anger in violence."

"Liar…" Harry said to himself. 

"Well," Professor McGonagall persisted, "I believe we can agree upon, say, 15 points from Gryffindor? And 15 from Slytherin? For the taunting, you know…"

Harry stared up at Snape. 

Snape narrowed his eyes, and, without saying a word, gave Harry a look of utter hatred and disgust. 

"Good." McGonagall said firmly. She placed her arm around Harry's shoulder and led him out of the Hall and into the Gryffindor commons. When they arrived in the empty room, Professor McGonagall sat Harry down at a table. 

"Professor, I'm - I'm sorry, I…" Harry began

"I don't want to hear it, Harry." McGonagall interrupted. She sighed and rested her head in her hand. "Harry…" 

There was a long pause. Harry bit his lip and stared at the ground. After awhile, the Professor spoke again.

"You're lucky I did that, Harry, I-"

"I know, thank you, I mean-" Harry cried out. Professor McGonagall held up her hand, as if to silence Harry, who was quiet immediately.

"Harry, you are completely justified in being angry. However, I can not tell you that it is all right for you to use violence." She sighed and rubbed her temple as if she had a headache. 

"Professor…" Harry started to say, "Hermione is my friend. I mean, she is… special to me. I couldn't help it… I'm - I'm… I'm sorry." Harry stared at the floor.

The professor sighed again. "Harry…" she said, but then she pursed her lips and merely stood up. She began to walk calmly out of the commons, but turned around again.

"Harry, I hope you understand… It's only fair… you and Mr. Malfoy, detentions." Professor McGonagall didn't wait for a response from Harry. She exited, and Harry sat alone at a table, in complete silence. 

After a half hour, Harry began to wonder if they had forgotten about him. He wondered if the dance had continued. He wondered if it would be all right if he went to his dormitory to get a book to read. He wondered if he should go find someone. 

But Harry eventually decided to just sit where he was. 

After an hour and a half, fellow Gryffindors began to file into the commons. Harry assumed the dance was over. Some of the Gryffindors approached Harry, though every last one looked at him as they entered. Harry felt his face grow hot. He realized that he had acted quite immaturely, but so, too, did the Slytherins!

Ron rushed over to Harry. He looked quite worried. 

"Harry! Hermione left the dance, because the Slytherins were making so much fun of her! She said you would know where she had gone. She said…" Ron caught his breath; it was obvious that he had run all the way to the commons, "She said for you to go see her."

Harry nodded. He figured Hermione was on the roof. She had a habit of escaping to the rooftop above the Gryffindor Tower when the library was full and she needed to study, or when she was upset. 

Sure enough, when Harry ascended the stairs up towards the door that led to the roof, he could hear muffled sobbing. 

When Harry opened the door, it creaked noisily. He heard Hermione gasp, but she looked relieved when she saw it was just Harry. 

"Oh… Harry!" Hermione said. Harry smiled at her. 

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione gulped. She had a mug of pumpkin juice, several cookies, and a thick book entitled, "_History of Muggle-Wizard Relations_" beside her.

"Harry, why did you get in a fight? You didn't have to. Didn't you know Malfoy can't fistfight? That's a Muggle thing, only us _Mudbloods" _She said the last word fiercely, sounding bitter. "Would know how to fight."

Harry gave Hermione a mischievous grin, and raised his eyebrows impishly. Hermione laughed through her tears.

"Look, Hermione," Harry declared, "I didn't want to… I just did. It was instinct, I just… lunged." Harry laughed.

Hermione sighed. She laid back on the roof, staring up at the clear sky. Harry looked skyward as well, and examined the bright constellations. It was a beautiful night. 

"Well, Harry…" Hermione said about a half-hour later, sitting up, "I'm going in to bed. We do have class tomorrow." 

Harry nodded. He headed inside and into the boys' dormitory. He bid Ron a good night, but noticed that Neville Longbottom was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in his bed, nor was he in the Gryffindor commons. 

"Ron?" Harry pondered, when he returned to his bedroom. Ron sait up slowly, yawning.

"Wha-" He stifled another yawn.

"Where's Neville?" Harry sounded worried.

Ron thought for a while. He looked over to Neville's empty, made bed. Harry saw Seamus Finnegan sit up as well. 

"I dunno…" Ron whispered. 

The three boys spent the whole night looking for Neville but couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, at three o'clock in the morning, Harry and Ron decided that they needed to get to bed. They suggested theories like, Perhaps Neville was with Professor Dumbledore, or maybe he's in the hospital wing. In any case, they returned to the dormitory, all of them more than a bit concerned. 

Harry decided to open "The Road to Nowhere". The clue was a picture of a snake, surrounded by pure white. Standing above the snake was a man. Harry recognized the man. It was Wormtail, Voldemort's personal assistant. Harry gulped. The memories of the end of last year were still fresh in his mind… the death-eaters in the circle surrounding Wormtail, with his mutilated arm, Harry bound to a tombstone… The Adava Kedavra spell being cast on Cedric, by Voldemort. Seeing Voldemort's rebirth as he assumed a new body, which consisted partly of Harry's blood. The memories were so painful… Harry drifted off to a dreamless sleep. 

In the morning, Neville was still missing. At breakfast, though, Harry got a clue as to where Neville might have been, or at least who had taken him. 

Harry could tell that the Slytherins were all extremely angry and bitter at Harry for fighting with Malfoy. As he walked past the Slytherin table, Harry distinctly heard several people mumble,

"Longbottom, yeah." and, "It was that horrid Neville boy."

Malfoy wasn't at breakfast either; Pansy Parkinson said he was in the hospital wing, and she looked maliciously at Harry as she declared,

"Because of how you beat him up."

"Madam Pomfrey will fix him up, I have no doubt." Harry stated coolly, refusing to apologize in any way to a Slytherin.

Pansy sniffed and turned her nose up at Harry. She pivoted on her foot and walked away without another word. 

Harry sighed and headed for the Gryffindor table. He saw Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table. They were wearing pins that Malfoy had made last year. They originally said "Support Cedric Diggory - the REAL Hogwart's Champion", but since Cedric was dead… well, even thick prats like Crabbe and Goyle knew that that statement was no longer appropriate. However, Malfoy had bewitched the buttons to also say "POTTER STINKS", which is what Crabbe and Goyle flashed at Harry, who merely shook his head and looked back at his friends. 

"Where _is_ Neville?" Hermione pondered, more to herself than anyone else. But before anyone could answer her, the screeching of owls filled the Great Hall. The post owls had arrived.

A copy of the Daily Prophet was dropped in front of Hermione, and an envelope was placed before Ron. Harry looked disappointed; no mail had come for him.

Hermione gasped. "Harry!" She exclaimed, "How did they find out! I know it wasn't Rita Skeeter, she's still a beetle!"

"What? What's the problem?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, here it says it's written by Mary Turpertop." Hermione cried, ignoring Ron. 

"_What _was written by Mary Turpertop and _who _is she?!" Ron yelled. 

Hermione pursed her lips and handed the paper silently to Harry. Ron leaned over to get a look as well. Madeline stood up to read over Harry's shoulder. Harry read out loud. 

_"HARRY POTTER'S ANGER TURNS PHYSICAL_

_In a bizarre incident at the Hogwart's School Halloween Ball, legendary boy-wizard sensation Harry Potter attacked a fellow student, _writes Mary Turpertop, Daily Prophet correspondent. 

_According to several sources, Harry Potter has an immense dislike for the student he attacked, Draco Malfoy. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, is a respected benefactor of many esteemed charities and causes throughout the wizarding community in England. _

"Some kids made a comment about Harry's friend, Hermione Granger," said Hogwart's student Pansy Parkinson, "So Harry just pounced on Draco! He punched him! He beat him up with his FISTS! He didn't even have the decency to duel with his wand or anything." Pansy's eyes welled up as she declared, "I really hope Draco's okay. We all do. We're all really mad at Harry."

_Your Daily Prophet reporter researched the Hermione Granger previously mentioned. It was found that Hermione Granger is an ugly, brown-nosing suck up to the teachers at Hogwart's, and that she has a romantic interest in Harry Potter. _

"I think Potter's sweet on Granger." Said Draco Malfoy, who was nice enough to give us an exclusive interview from his sickbed in the Hogwart's hospital wing, "That's why he attacked me. He has no sense of humour. He didn't even realize I was just kidding… I just hope justice will brought to the situation."

So does the Daily Prophet, Draco. Until then, one can only hope that no more vicious attacks occur at such a reputable school.

"THAT HORRID WOMAN!" Hermione shouted, "She's just as bad as Rita Skeeter! They must have chosen her to replace Skeeter."

Ron shook his head. Harry stared at his eggs as several Slytherin students approached the table, brandishing their copies of the Daily Prophet.

"Heh, heh… heh!" Crabbe guffawed brainlessly, pointing at the cover story. 

"Look… Harry Potter is in the paper again!" Pansy Parkinson jeered, "It never seems like your in there to make you look _good, _Potter, do you notice? Seems as though every time you're put in the paper, they make you look bad… I almost feel sorry for you… almost being the operative word there." The rest of the Slytherin gang laughed behind her, as they sauntered away. 

****************************************************************************************************************

As the day carried on, Neville didn't show up. He was simply missing without a trace. 

As the hours turned into days, the situation grew dire. Sirius, Dumbledore, and McGonagall seemed especially concerned. However, Harry noticed that Snape didn't seem particularly worried. 

Four days after Neville disappeared, Harry and Hermione decided to look for him after lunch. Ron opted to attend class, as he had received a detention just two days prior for calling a Slytherin boy a horrible name, when he didn't know Snape was standing right behind him.

"You do realize we'll get detentions for skipping class, right, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't care." Hermione said firmly. "Finding Neville is more important."

Harry agreed, so he nodded. After the meal, Hermione and Harry waited until everyone was in class to look around for Neville.

They passed through corridors, searching every nook and cranny. They went to the hospital wing, but the only patient there was Malfoy, who was sleeping.

Harry chortled when he saw Malfoy, but, concentrating on the task at hand, the two left the wing and continued searching. As they walked down one particular hallway, the two passed a door. 

Suddenly, Hermione stopped abruptly. She backed up, taking Harry with her.

"That door has never been there before." She declared, looked suspiciously at it.

"You're right… we know this place like the back of our hands, too…" Harry reached for the knob tentatively. The door was locked.

Behind him, Hermione said, "_Alohomora!_" quietly, so as not to disturb any of the classes around them. Harry heard a slight "Click" from inside the door. With a curious glance back at an apprehensive-looking Hermione, Harry opened the door. He stepped inside, followed by Hermione. The door slammed behind him. Harry didn't notice. He was mesmerized by the brightness of the walls, and the floor, for that matter, and the ceiling. There was nothing to distinguish one from the other. The entire chamber was bright white, and dimensionless. 

Harry heard an audible "Ahh!" from behind him; apparently Hermione was amazed by the room as well. Harry had no idea how big the room was, because one couldn't tell where anything started or ended. 

However, the thing in the room that really astonished Harry was the path leading straight down the middle of the room. The trail seemed to lead on forever. Harry couldn't see the end. 

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed breathily, "It's - it's! I don't believe it! It's the Road to Nowhere!"

Harry turned around, wide-eyed. He stared at Hermione. "Do you really think-"

Hermione nodded rapidly and seemed quite sure indeed. Harry turned back around, and was face-to-face with another person. It wasn't Hermione.

It was Wormtail. 

"You're here… took you long enough to find this place." Wormtail was very surly. 

"You didn't used to be so confident." Harry crossed his arms defiantly. 

Wormtail ignored Harry as his eyes traveled onto Hermione. "Oh. _She's _here. We weren't expecting her." Wormtail dismissed the situation. "No matter. The more, the better, I suppose." He turned back to Harry. "Oh, and, by the way. The reason I am so much more sure of myself is because my master is growing stronger, and therefore, so am I. You will soon learn the consequences of your foolishness. You all will. My Lord grows stronger every day, gains more power. We have been waiting for your curiosity to get the better of you… we began to think you weren't coming. So we took another boy… with a name we recognized… Longbottom."

"YOU took Neville!" Hermione cried out. "We thought it was the Slytherins."

Wormtail laughed a cruel, cold laugh. "No." He declared. "That was my doing. We lured Neville here."

"How." Harry demanded. 

"The same way we lured you here," Wormtail verbalized disrespectfully, "Curiosity. Now, My Lord is deriving strength from the foolish boy." He smiled wickedly. 

Harry's scar began to hurt. His hand shot up to his head.

"Harry? All right?" Hermione said from behind him.

"My Lord is near!" Wormtail shouted crazily. "He is coming! Follow me."

Wormtail turned around and started down the path. Harry and Hermione tried to make a run for it through the door. But a double curse from behind them made the two stop. 

"_Crucio!"_ Wormtail shrieked. Hermione fell to the floor, writhing in pain and agony, screaming louder than Harry had ever heard someone scream. Harry whipped out his wand, prepared to fight back if need be.

"Let her go!" Harry shouted, but to no avail. Wormtail cackled insanely. 

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Wormtail. Wormtail collapsed.

"_Quiesco!" _Harry screamed, pointing his wand towards Hermione. Hermione stopped twitching and stood up. Harry rushed over towards her to see if she was all right. But then, from behind him came an icy voice.

_"Ennervate." _It was Voldemort. He had just revived Wormtail. A dull-looking Neville Longbottom was at his side, silent and emotionless. 

Harry fell to his knees in pain. He could hear the voices of Voldemort and Wormtail. Harry's head was searing with pain. It was torture, Harry thought. He thought his head was going to burst with the intense agony he was attempting to endure. Harry couldn't tell whether or not he was screaming. 

*******************************************************************************************************************

When Harry woke up, he was lying on the ground in the white chamber. The door from whence he and Hermione had come was nowhere in sight. Harry looked up. His scar was hurting dully, but most of the pain had subsided. Although, when he looked up, Harry saw Voldemort, with his snake-like face and red eyes. Hermione and Neville were both bound by silver ropes and gags. Neville seemed much more animated than before, which led Harry to believe he had been under some curse or hex that had been reversed.

Voldemort stared directly at Harry. After a pause, Voldemort spoke to Harry - in Parseltongue. 

Harry understood what Voldemort was saying.

"_Foolish boy… we meet again. Soon you shall be my crushed enemy. You have defeated me before, Harry Potter, but not again. Not again. I am planned this since last year. I no longer need you for strength. But I am returning to power. And I shall be most powerful without you to worry about. Soon I shall not have to worry… you will be dead. You will meet the same fate as your idiotic parents…" _He reached for his wand, but Harry got there first.

__

Harry had a split-second to decide what to do. He could put a simpler curse on Voldemort, but how much trouble would he get in with the ministry for issuing an Unforgivable Curse against the wizard everyone was after? None. He wouldn't be in trouble. 

__

"Adava Kedavra!" Harry screamed. 

__

Voldemort seemed shocked to hear Harry cast such a serious spell. He looked frightened. Voldemort dropped his wand. He was hit with the red beam of light from Harry's wand. There was a flash of green light. Harry closed his eyes and prayed. 

__

Please, he thought, _let him die… let the man who ruined so many lives die… let him die… _

Harry looked back at Voldemort. He was dead.


	18. The Disappearances

THE DISAPPEARANCES

Author's Note: I am sorry I haven't updated for quite some time now, but my laptop computer crashed, so I had no Internet access! L Thank you for continuing to read this story… enjoy! ~*~QTMadeline87~*~

Voldemort was dead… or so Harry thought. He heard Hermione's muffled cry of fright from behind him. Harry turned and looked at Hermione, then back at Voldemort. Wormtail was hovering over his fallen master saying, "Oh, Master, Master! What has he done to you…" Then, Wormtail whipped out his wand. "I shall do what my master could not!"

Harry already had his wand out. "Petrificus Totalus!" he exclaimed, and Wormtail stood immobile, falling over like a log. Harry walked cautiously over to Voldemort and leaned down. He poked the wizard hesitantly with his wand, and listened. The softest breathing, slow and raspy, could be heard. Voldemort's eyelids began to flutter. 

Voldemort was still alive.

Panicking, Harry whipped back at the bound Hermione and Neville. He magicked their bindings and cords away from them. The other two students took out their wands. 

"On my count, the Adava spell." Harry tried to sound calm. Hermione pursed her lips but nodded. Neville looked white and faint. "Three…" Harry took a step towards Voldemort, "Two…" He prayed that the three death spells hitting the already broken Voldemort would finish him off. Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and, "One… _Adava Kedavra!_" the flashes of light were blinding.

After some time, Harry opened his eyes again. Hermione stood just behind him, looking genuinely shaken, and Neville looked as though he could faint at any given time.

"Harry, is he…" Hermione nodded towards Voldemort.

Harry took another step closer to Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes were open this time, and a look of horror was locked onto his face. Harry knew Voldemort was dead. There was no breathing. There was nothing. 

Voldemort was really dead. Harry couldn't get over the shock. Hermione was the first to return to her senses. 

"Harry… I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said, turning away. She stopped dead in her tracks. "How are we supposed to get out of here?" The door was nowhere in sight. Hermione shook her head, thinking hard. Her eyes lit up at last. "We came from that way!" She pointed. "And I've an idea. I don't want to touch Voldemort, and I'm sure neither of you want to, either." She directed her want at Voldemort and recited, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Voldemort's body rose into the air. Hermione used her want to guide the floating cadaver in front of her. The three merely left Wormtail where he was, cursed by the Petrificus hex. All the way down the Road to Nowhere, Hermione led the corpse. Neville was completely silent, but Hermione couldn't stop talking.

"Harry, do you think that's the end? Of the Road to Nowhere, I mean? You'll have to check your book. I wonder what all of this means, Voldemort dead… I simply don't know what to think… I'm thinking so much at once, and… and…" Hermione's voice was high-pitched, squeaky, and uncharacteristically rapid, "I'm… afraid. I'm frightened, Harry. What's going to happen?"

Harry gulped, shook his head, and shrugged. Soon, the door came into view. Harry opened the door with an Alohomora spell and peered out into the hallway. "They must all be at dinner." He said thoughtfully, "No one's there!" 

The three children continued through the hallways until they reached the Great Hall. Sure enough, the Hogwart's student body was dining. Hermione kept Voldemort's body afloat, and Neville stayed by her side. Harry entered the Great Hall, among stares, pointing, and whispering, and approached the staff table. 

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry pronounced.

"Harry! Where were you? I was beginning to worry a bit." Professor Dumbledore sounded eerily calm.

"Professor…" Harry bit his lip, leaned down close to Dumbledore and whispered, "We've got Voldemort."

Dumbledore made no sudden movements or did anything out of the ordinary, but his eyes flashed with shock. He cleared his throat, rose, and followed Harry to the corridor outside the Great Hall, where Neville stood sobbing loudly beside Hermione.

"Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger…" Dumbledore acknowledged the other two people present. His eyes flashed again as he looked at Voldemort. Dumbledore examined the body closely. "Indeed…" he said quietly. "Harry… you three have performed the Adava Kedavra curse." Harry's heart sunk. They had killed the most hated wizard of the time, and they were going to go to Azkaban anyway!

But Dumbledore didn't seem angry. He seemed proud. "Do you three know how much valor, courage, talent, and… well… _power _it takes to cast such a spell?" Harry turned pink. Hermione cleared her throat. Neville's crying quieted a bit. "Please proceed to the Hospital Wing. I shall send Miss Lecour and Mr. Weasley in to see you. You will spend the night there. The four of us shall discuss the situation in the morning, when the teachers have all been notified."

Harry was amazed at Dumbledore's composure. He and Hermione walked in silence, followed closely by Neville, through the school.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed, "I want to get my book." He headed up the staircase to the Gryffindor boys' dormitories. Hermione waited wordlessly where she was, and Neville followed Harry, still sniffling a bit. 

"I was telling Hermione, Harry, that I don't remember any of it. I know I just noticed that the door was there, and I'd never seen it before. I thought maybe I just forgot what it was. So I opened it up to see, and I don't remember anything after that until… well, you know." Neville spoke almost in a whisper, though the two boys were alone.

Harry retrieved his book and continued on to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them when they arrived. She, too, was silent. She simply put her arm around the still very upset Neville's shoulder and led him to a bed, gesturing to the other two to occupy a free bed. 

When Madam Pomfrey had left, Harry opened his book again. He tried to link all of the clues together, but they didn't all make sense. The next blank page was covered not with a clue, or a picture at all, but a little verse. 

**__**

Be not so speedy to assume

That you've escaped death or doom

Leave me not, you must return

For you've some lessons left to learn.

Harry showed Hermione the poem. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Well…" she whispered, "I suppose you'd better keep up with it then, eh?"

Just then, the hospital wing door flew open. Ron came running in, followed closely by Madeline.

"What happened? Are you three all right?" 

"Oh, 'Airmione! 'Arry! I sought for shore you were dead! Oh, oh! I am so glad you are alive!" Madeline and Ron both seemed very pale indeed. 

"It was terrible!" Harry, Hermione, and Neville explained the whole story to Madeline and Ron.

"Y-you… killed… _You-Know-Who?! _He's _dead?! _" Ron sounded amazed, disbelieving, and frightened all at the same time. 

"You-Know-'Oo… dead… oh my, oh my!" For some odd reason, Harry sensed a bit of panic in Madeline's voice. She said something in French to herself that Harry didn't understand. 

After a good while, Madam Pomfrey returned and ordered Ron and Madeline to leave Harry, Hermione, and Neville to sleep. Harry couldn't fall asleep, though. He was still in shock.

*************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Harry awoke dazed and confused. It occurred to him after about 10 minutes of attempting to tie his shoes that he had forgotten to put on his glasses, which he promptly applied upside-down. Harry's mind was racing. Voldemort… dead.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were late to breakfast. When they entered cheers and clapping rang from every corner of the Great Hall. Everyone was grinning. Could Dumbledore have told the student body of Voldemort's demise? 

Harry went to sit down. He noticed that half of the people at the Slytherin table, including Draco Malfoy were scowling terribly at him. 

"This'll be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow!"

"There'll be parties!"

"Well done, Harry, Hermione, Neville!"

"Knew someday you'd get the best of him, Harry!"

"Oh, we're just so proud."

"Three Gryffindors!"

Harry was completely oblivious to anything anyone was saying, although he must have received fifty pats on the back. He saw Hermione doing the same thing he was… nodding and smiling.

Harry soon realized that not everyone was joyous at the news of Voldemort's death. In Snape's class, everything proceeded as normal, except for one thing. Neville was so happy about his newfound fame and glory that he added too much Essence of Edellpud to his cauldron, which overflowed in an acidic puddle. Snape merely flicked his wand to clean up the mess, but said nothing. Usually, Snape picked on Neville terribly. 

Everywhere else, things were different. Harry, Hermione, and Neville received a round of applause in every class but potions. Classes with Slytherins were riddled with looks of hatred.

Harry was still in such a daze; he hardly knew what was going on.

*************************************************************************************************

Sure enough, the next day, the entire wizarding community was celebrating. The entire issue of the Daily Prophet consisted of the story of Voldemort's death. The Headline on the first page read:

****

VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!

The second page read:

****

POTTER, GRANGER, and LONGBOTTOM: OUR HEROES

The House-Elves had even prepared a special cake for Harry, Hermione, and Neville (which was generously shared with the entire Gryffindor table) that said, "THANK YOU" in large letters. The Hogwart's crest was intricately placed on the top of the sheet cake in icing. 

After a few weeks, the owl post came again. There was an unusual amount of mail for the entire school. Some people received letters from their parents, making sure that they hadn't been injured at any point. Harry, Hermione, and Neville got tons of fan mail each, though Harry had the bulk of it. Harry saw large tawny owls dropping black envelopes to some of the Slytherin students, including Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

After about 10 seconds, Harry started to hear the crying from the Slytherin table. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, each sobbing, got up and left the table. 

"Wonder what's the matter?" Ron wondered, his mouth full of sausages. Harry, wondering the same thing, got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. 

"Hullo." Some people chorused mournfully. 

"Hullo…" Harry responded, gently picking up Malfoy's black envelope. No one seemed to care that he was reading someone else's mail, because they were all very absorbed in their own letters, or those of their friends. 

The black envelope contained a letter written on black parchment. The ink was silver. The letter read:

"**Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,**

We are very sorry to report that your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy, were found dead at their residence under mysterious circumstances last night. If the Ministry can assist you in any way during this tragic time, do not hesitate to ask.

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

Malfoy's parents? Dead? "D-do they all say this?" Harry asked Pansy Parkinson, who nodded sadly. 

"All of us who have parents who - well…"

Harry nodded solemnly and returned slowly to the Gryffindor table. He told Hermione, Ron, and Madeline what the letter said.

"It's the Death Eaters. They're all dead…" Harry's voice failed him. "It seems… it seems we've crippled the Dark Arts."


	19. Good News

CHAPTER 19: Good News

The next morning, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking to class. Madeline didn't accompany them; Harry was beginning to like her less and less. Harry spotted Malfoy sitting on a bench alone, openly weeping. 

"Look!" Harry hissed. Hermione and Ron gasped. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Ron and Harry, searching their eyes for answers. At long last, she nodded to herself, cleared her throat, and walked confidently to the bench where Malfoy sat. "D-Draco?" she asked softly, tapping Malfoy on the shoulder.

"What." Malfoy answered bitterly, raising his head and sniffling.

"Erm… I'm – that is to say, I – well, I…" Hermione looked back at Harry desperately. "I'm very sorry about what happened to your parents."

"Good." 

Hermione was taken aback. That was not the response she had expected. Gathering composure, she licked her lips, trying to smile, and said, "I beg your pardon?"

"I said: Good. You should be sorry. Very sorry." Malfoy's nostrils flared with anger. "It's your fault they're dead. If you… If you hadn't killed…" He broke into tears again.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She shook her head in disbelief. "Do you mean to say, Draco, that if Harry, Neville, and I hadn't killed You-Know-Who… your parents would still be alive?!"

Malfoy glared at her. No reply was necessary. 

"You know what, Malfoy?" Hermione nearly shouted. "I think that is dreadfully selfish of you! V-V" She couldn't say the word 'Voldemort', though she was trying, "_Voldemort_ was a very bad wizard! He ruined so many people's lives! And do you know what else?" Her voice shook with increasing anger, and Harry saw her ears turn pink. "Your parents helped! They helped kill people! Harry, Neville, and I have seriously damaged the Dark Arts single-handedly and, well, if that involves the demise of two people who killed so many, so be it. I don't know how your parents died, but honestly, Malfoy, I'm – I'm – I'm _happy _your parents are dead!" She stomped and pivoted on one foot. Her lip was trembling with fury. 

"Hermione!" Ron sounded impressed and shocked. 

"Let's go." Hermione said, not stopping to look at the boys as she continued to class. "We're late." With one last look at Malfoy, Harry followed. 

In Professor Flitwick's Charms class, Harry and Ron were working together, practicing the _Vernacularus _spell on one another, which forced the person on whom the spell was cast to blabber unintelligible sounds and words. 

"Yornolopur resrtover Quipploi Nunakhan rewpew runmui welsday." Said Harry. 

Ron cackled. "Beg for mercy, then, Harry." He laughed. 

"Cuvporu yink reqq vouc kitinmic xizing ping." Harry couldn't help smiling. 

"All right, then." Ron performed the countercurse just as the doors to the classroom burst open. 

Tiny Professor Flitwick nearly toppled over off of his stack of books he was standing on. 

It was Professor McGonagall. "Professor Flitwick!" she screamed. "It's Severus! He's – He's disappeared!" 

"_What?!_" the class erupted in confused whispers. 

"What is the meaning of this, Minerva?" there was a sense of urgency in Professor Flitwick's voice.

"Well… you know about his… past…" Professor McGonagall didn't bother to keep her voice down. 

Professor Flitwick nodded. "The others… has he gone the same way as them?"

"No. We don't know if he's… dead, like the others. He just… evaporated. His Potions class, second-year Ravenclaws, said he was in the middle of a sentence when he just… disappeared. Vanished into thin air."

"Maybe he apparated." Ron suggested.

"You _can't _apparate on Hogwart's grounds, Ron! I've only told you a hundred times!" Hermione said loudly. She, too, seemed confused and frightened.

"We don't know where he's gone," Professor McGonagall continued, "But, Professor Flitwick… if he's…" her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm going to Albus."

Professor Flitwick nodded grimly. After McGonagall left, he didn't bother to bring the class back to order. 

"Snape's gone?" Harry said disbelievingly. "It's – It's a dream come true."

"_Harry!_" Hermione reprimanded disapprovingly.

"You have to admit… things _have _been going very well for me." Harry was right. There had been articles upon articles in the Daily Prophet, they'd each received a personal letter from the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and everyone had been surrounding Harry, Hermione, and Neville in the halls, congratulating and thanking them. It seemed as though the entire wizarding community knew, and they were all very happy. It soon occurred to Harry that most wizards and witches were unaware that Voldemort was rising to power again, but even so, they were all joyous. 

Everyone, that is, but some of the Slytherins… 

The Gryffindors didn't have Potions until the day after Snape disappeared, but for once, Harry couldn't wait. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into Potions cautiously. They were a few minutes late, as Ron had spilled ink all over himself in the hallway as he attempted to finish at the last minute a Potions essay. As they entered the dungeon, the general atmosphere was completely different. At the desk was a young, sophisticated-looking witch.

"Oh, hello!" She greeted them, peering over the rim of her glasses, which sat low on her nose.

"Hello…" Harry said quietly. They appeared to be the last ones in class, but this substitute professor didn't seem to mind. 

"Take your seats, please." She said pleasantly, not a drop of anger in her voice. She wore a kind smile. The teacher had curly blonde hair, which was pulled up into a high ponytail. Her bright blue eyes and perfect complexion revealed her youth. "I'm Professor Emma Garney." She said to the class. Professor Garney pointed her wand at the blackboard. A bit of chalk flew up and wrote in curly, loopy letters:

****

Welcome to Potions class. I am your substitute teacher, Professor Garney. 

She sighed, turned back to the class, and smiled. "I notice you're all seated in alphabetical order." Snape had rearranged the seats a week earlier, at Dumbledore's prodding to encourage interaction between the two houses. "I don't think you can all work very well if you don't like who you're working with, eh?" The students grinned among each other, smiling across the dungeon at friends. "So, these desks can hold three each, why don't you all rearrange yourselves, then?" Slowly, the students rose and got into groups of three. Naturally, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat side-by-side. 

"Maybe we should break into two groups of two, so Madeline can be with Ron," Hermione suggested when they'd settled in their seats.

Ron went pink. "That's not necessary." He mumbled. Seeing Harry and Hermione's confused expressions, he squeaked, "She – er – sacked me." A very disappointed look crossed his face and he went even pinker. 

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione breathed. "I'm so sorry! But – _why_? She seemed to like you so much!"

"Yeah!" Harry added angrily, "But I knew there was something curious about her. The past few weeks, she's been acting quite strangely."

"She, erm, said she didn't want to be seen with me anymore." He imitated Madeline's silky voice, " 'I cannot be seen wees a pair-son 'oo consorts wees zos 'oo keel uzzairs.' " 

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "She should be happy You-Know-Who is dead!"

Up front, Professor Garney cleared her throat. Silence fell at once. "I shall now take attendance, so I would greatly appreciate it if you would all stay quiet. Thank you." She extracted a parchment and quill from a bag and dipped the quill in ink. As she moved down the list, Harry noticed that Professor Garney had something nice to say to almost everyone. "Lavender Brown… I've heard from Professor Trelawny that you are quite the Divination student!" and "What a wonderful name, Mr. Finnigan. Is Seamus Irish, then?" when Professor Garney reached Hermione's name, she paused and looked directly at Hermione. "Quite the role model, Miss Granger. As I've heard, an excellent student in every class, and after performing such a good deed. We are all much indebted." Hermione beamed. 

"Mr. Neville Longbottom… ah, another example of an excellent wizard. It'll be a real honour, Mr. Longbottom." Harry saw Neville go quite pink indeed.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy… hello." Garney sounded stiff. She cleared her throat, checked Malfoy present, and moved on down the list. Malfoy looked as though someone had just slapped him in the face. Being Snape's favourite student, he was receiving a real shock being quite obviously one of Garney's least favourite students. 

"I like her… she hates Malfoy…" Ron whispered.

"Miss Parvati Patil? Oh, I had the pleasure of teaching your twin sister, Padma, yesterday. Ravenclaw, correct? Nice girl, very nice indeed."

Harry knew he was next. "Mr. Harry Potter…" Garney froze. Her lips quivered, and a frightened look crossed her face. "Knew I'd have you at some point, but I – I never expected I'd see you again…" Again? Garney removed her glasses and bit her lip, as if contemplating whether or not to say something more to Harry. "Do… do you remember me, Harry?" Harry was confused.

"No… sorry." He tried to say, but all that came out was a whisper. 

"I wouldn't expect so." Garney said quickly. "After all, you were only a year old the last time I saw you. Went to your first birthday party, and your parents' wedding, though I don't remember that too well. My parents were friends with your parents. I regret to say, they too were killed by Lord Voldemort. But that doesn't matter anymore, eh? Because he's dead now. Thanks in large part to you." She checked Harry as present and continued down the list.

The entire class stared at Harry, who turned red and slumped down in his seat. He honestly didn't remember Emma Garney at all…

"Ron Weasley! Oh, hello! Do you know, you're the third Weasley today!" Garney grinned.

Ron tried to laugh. "Yes… and you'll be having my sister as well. Later today."

"Your mother is well?" 

Ron nodded, though he looked perplexed as to how Garney knew his mother.

"Good. And your father? I suspect the Ministry is quite happy right now, eh?"

Ron nodded again.

Garney finished up attendance and replaced her glasses. She looked up at the class once more. "I shall tell you a bit about myself. I will be your teacher until Professor Snape returns. I graduated from Hogwart's eight years ago. I played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team; I was a Chaser. I was head girl and a prefect…"

"Sounds an awful lot like Percy," Ron hissed. 

"And my favourite subject was Flying. I also enjoyed Transfiguration. I'm a registered Animagus,"

"I _knew _I'd seen her name somewhere," Hermione whispered. Their third year, Hermione had examined a list of registered Animagi for a large incident involving Sirius Black. 

Harry saw Lavender Brown raise her hand. "Please, Ma'am, what animal can you change into?"

"A bird," Garney smiled, "Specifically, an owl."

Everyone smiled at one another. 

"As of yesterday, I lived in London, but I was raised in Godric's Hollow."

Harry froze. That was the village where his parents had lived.

"Well, that's about it, so let's get to lessons, eh? Professor Snape has left in his lesson plan that today we are to do a memory Potion, but since I don't expect… anyway, I think today we'll do a Potion that makes food taste a bit better, so…" she took out some broccoli. "We'll do the Chocolate Potion."

Everyone grinned. "She's the best teacher ever!" Ron exclaimed. Harry had to agree. The Chocolate Potion turned anything soaked into it to chocolate. Soon, the broccoli had become a solid piece of milk chocolate (shaped like a broccoli spear, of course.)

"Now, to make your chocolate include almonds, add some of the Oil in the bottles. Right. That'll be extra credit on the test." 

Almonds for extra credit? Harry and everyone else left Potions for the first time feeling extremely cheerful. 

"Let's go visit Hagrid!" said Ron, stuffing more Chocolate Brussels Sprouts into his mouth.

"Sounds very good," Hermione tried to say, though it sounded more like "Souds airy ood," because she was eating cauliflower made from white chocolate. 

Harry decided to bring Hagrid some of his Chocolate Potion, so he put a cork stopper in a vial containing the slimy liquid. 

"Hullo, Harry, Hermione, Ron!" Hagrid greeted them merrily. "Got an hour off righ' now, eh?"

Hermione nodded. "We've only just had Potions! It was wonderful!"

They told Hagrid the story about the new Potions teacher. 

"I met 'er las' nigh'. She was at dinner, din' ya notice her?"

Harry shook his head. 

"Hagrid, have you heard about the Death Eaters? They're all dead!"

"Yeah, I've 'eard. Not too surprised, though, mus' admit. Knew they'd 'ave an end sometime. So proud of you two, I am." Hagrid turned to Hermione and Harry. Ron nodded.

"Me, too."

After awhile, the three children thanked Hagrid for the tea he'd made. They headed back to school for lunch.

At lunch, the owl post came again. Harry, Hermione, and Neville had received fan mail again.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "You remember, I sent an owl to my parents the other day, with a copy of the Daily Prophet and telling them what happened? Well, look here, they wrote back!"

Harry took the letter Hermione was holding. The script was neat and straight.

****

Dear Hermione,

Hello, darling. We miss you terribly. We're glad to hear that that evil wizard is dead, but did _you_ really have to kill him? Honestly, Hermione, you know violence is not allowed in our house. Although, you're not at our house, are you?

We're very proud of the article in the newspaper. 

We certainly hope you're planning on coming home for the Christmas holidays, do tell us when they are so we can pick you up at King's Cross, eh? Why don't you find out if your friends Harry and Ron would like to stay the holidays? They're welcome here. Anyway, we've bought you the most spectacular Christmas gift, and we've got one for Ron and Harry, too.

Send us your reply quickly, dear. Miss you lots!

Love Always,

Mum and Dad. 

"Oh, Harry, Ron, what do you think then?" Hermione said at last.

"I'd be very pleased to come!" Harry grinned.

"I would also! Sounds simply wonderful."

Harry smiled. Such Good news had come recently: Snape was gone, the new professor was wonderful, Malfoy's parents were… well, dead, and he would be staying for Christmas at Hermione's! Could things get any better? Harry would soon find out the truth. 


	20. Christmas Holidays

CHAPTER 20: CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS (Part I)

The weeks leading up to Christmas were pleasant. There was a building excitement as people prepared to go home for the holiday. Snow lay silently on the ground outside, but it wasn't terribly cold.

Things had been going quite well for Harry; Gryffindor had won its first two matches in Quidditch versus Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; the first Slytherin match would occur after the holiday.

Professor Garney was still a wonderful teacher. On the last day before the holiday, she'd taught them how to make a non-magical potion: eggnog. 

Professor McGonagall had taught the students how to turn weeds into holly and mistletoe. 

Charms class brought them the Christmas cheer as well; they'd practiced a charm on some flowers, which made them sing "O Christmas Tree" followed by "Silent Night" and "O Come All Ye Faithful". Christmas songs seemed to be everywhere, actually. The suit of armor sang a triumphant rendition of "Joy to the World" on the last day of school. Even Peeves the Poltergeist seemed to be getting into the spirit, as he walked around with Carla's Christmas Candy, which he threw at people as they walked past. Carla's Christmas Candy was a chewy candy cane. Some of them were fruit-flavoured, some fizzled and dissolved in one's mouth as you ate it, some vibrated, and some melted immediately upon contact. 

Harry was very excited about going to Hermione's. He'd never really had a particularly magnificent Christmas, except at Hogwart's. Ron seemed very eager as well. He'd sent his parents an owl asking permission. They agreed on one condition. Ron had to tell his father all about the "Muggle Artifacts" he saw. Ron's father worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. 

The Hogwart's Express would be taking everyone to King's Cross station, where they were to be picked up and taken home to celebrate. On the morning they left, Harry woke Ron up, who seemed to be having a wonderful dream.

"No, mum, I don't want any more money, can't you see? I can't fit any more in my pockets. Well, allright, just a little more."

"Ron!"

"Wha-?" Ron opened his eyes slowly.

"Time to go."

"Right."

On the Hogwart's Express, Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves an empty compartment. When the witch with the food cart came by, Harry bought lots of candy for the three of them. Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Carla's Christmas Candy. 

"Wonder where Malfoy's gone for the holidays?" Ron said through a mouthful of candy.

"I reckon he's staying at Hogwart's." Harry replied.

"Not like we care or anything." Said Hermione bitterly.

Harry stared. 

After a few games of Exploding Snap between Ron and Harry (Hermione spent the time reading a book entitled _Muggle & Magical Relations Through the Ages_) the train pulled in to King's Cross Station.

"Now, we've got to go back to platform 9," Hermione instructed them. 

They ran through the barrier back to platform 9, where a thin woman with bright red lipstick stood reading a magazine. She looked remarkably like Hermione 

"Mum!"

"Oh, Hermione, darling!" The woman embraced Hermione, then turned to Ron and Harry. "Hello, dears! Dr. Granger – the other Dr. Granger, that is – is at home, but you'll meet him soon. The car's outside. It's a bit of a drive, I'll warn you."

It _was_ a long drive. Three hours, to be precise. Eventually, the car pulled into a tiny town. A large stone manor stood in front of them. It looked ancient.

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, "That's my house!"

"Er-Hermione?" Ron asked, "How old is it?"

"It was built in 1609 and a baron used to live in it." 

Ron looked over to Harry and mouthed, "I didn't know Hermione was rich!"

Harry shrugged. He supposed dentists did make a good deal of money. The car pulled into the driveway. The large wooden French doors at the entrance to the manor opened, and a woman who looked quite old stood in a long black dress at the entrance. She had a white apron on. Harry surmised that she must be the maid. 

"Oh, Liza!" Hermione cried, throwing her car door open and running up to hug the maid. 

Hermione's mother opened the trunk of the car and beckoned for Harry and Ron to follow her into the house.

"But – our trunks!" Ron objected.

"Oh, George will take care of those. He's the butler." 

Ron stared at Harry again. They walked wordlessly into the mansion. The entrance floors were made of shiny marble, and the interior of the house was very luxurious. Hermione had made her way over to the grand piano, where she began to play a lovely tune. She was very good, Harry noted. 

"Hermione, why don't you show the boys to their rooms? Your cousins and aunt and uncle will be here any moment."

Hermione hit a wrong note suddenly.

"Oh, _mum_!" She cried, whirling around on the piano bench. "You didn't… invite them?!"

"Oh, Hermione, they're family. Besides, they know all about you."

"That's the problem!" Hermione turned to Harry. "My whole family knows I'm a witch."

"We told them about it when Hermione was first accepted into Hogwart's. We were so proud." Hermione's mother beamed. "Of course, they all thought we were absolutely barmy. Out of our minds, they said, sending a girl off to a school that we didn't know where it was or how to reach her there. But I trusted that letter, because Hermione had done magic before." She gestured to a picture on the mantel, which showed Hermione, aged about nine or ten, reaching through the air for a glass which was broken into many pieces. The pieces were flying into Hermione's grasp. "She's our pride and joy now, and those report cards we get! Top marks in everything!"

"_Mum!"_ Hermione protested, going pink.

"Oh dear, come now. The boys know you're clever."

"Mother!" Hermione sighed and turned to Harry and Ron. "My cousins are horrid. You're going to hate them."

"Hermione!" Her mother gave Hermione a look.

"It's true! One's name is John. He's fourteen, and he's the meanest thing in the world. The other one is Charles. He's six and a little demon." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Don't pout, dear, it's not terribly flattering." The doorbell rang. Liza, the maid, answered the door. 

"Hello, everyone! Come on in, then!" Liza smiled broadly, though Harry could tell the smile was forced.

In walked a crew of people who reminded Harry of the Dursleys. 

The man was of average height, but rather large around the waist. He had a bushy mustache and tiny eyeglasses. The woman had long brown hair, which was up in a tight chignon, and was wearing a magenta sequined dress. She looked exactly like Hermione's mother, and Hermione for that matter. Harry assumed that the woman must be Hermione's mother's sister. 

The two little boys did not look pleasant at all. The one Harry thought must be called John, for he was larger, looked thoroughly disinterested. He wore a suit, and his hair was plastered to his head. Harry couldn't help noticing how shiny his shoes were. John was very tall, but rather thin. The small boy beside him was clutching the fattest cat Harry had ever seen. The boy had a face like a pug dog; he reminded Harry both of Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, and of Dudley, his awful fat cousin. The boy had short, curly blonde hair and wore a navy blue soldier's outfit. 

"Mummy!" the boy pouted, "Pringle is getting so heavy! Where can I put him down?"

"On the couch." The woman answered in a squeaky voice.

But Liza would have none of this. "Miss, I think I have a better place for him." She took the cat but held it about a foot away from her. The cat had black and white hair. 

Harry could tell already that Harry didn't like any of these people, except for Hermione's mother and Liza. 

"Ah, William, Tessa! How are you!" A booming voice came from upstairs. A tall, muscular-looking man descended the stairs. "Come in, come in!"

Everyone gathered in the parlor. Hermione's cousins stared blankly at Harry and Ron, who, Harry realized, where still wearing their Hogwart's robes and must have looked terribly odd. Harry looked over to Hermione. She, too, was wearing her black uniform robes. 

"You must be Harry! And Ron!" The large man said cordially, taking each of their hands to shake. "I'm Dr. Granger, Hermione's father. I've heard so much about both of you."

Turning to Hermione's cousins and other relations, he said, "This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermione's best friends from school."

"You're wizards?" John wrinkled his nose as though he'd caught a whiff of rotting meat. 

Harry and Ron nodded. 

"Let's see a bit of magic, then!" Charles piped up. 

"Charles, I've told you before, we're not allowed to do magic outside of school." Hermione sounded very superior. 

Charles looked disappointed.

"Hello," said the Aunt and Uncle, before leaving the room with Hermione's parents. They'd suggested that the adults go have a drink. This left the five children by themselves. If something goes sour, Harry thought, I've always got my wand. 

There was an awkward silence. Finally, little Charles broke the hush. 

"Mummy says you're a bad Christian, Hermione. She says magic is against the bible."

"Oh, nonsense, Charles, I still believe in God." Hermione scoffed. 

"Do you go to church every Sunday?"

"Well, no."

"You're a heretic. You should be excommunicated." His squashed face looked even flatter. 

Hermione glared first at Charles, then at the two wizards. 

"Do you honestly think the Ministry would mind if I pulled myself up a chair?" Ron asked.

"I don't suppose so, I think they're too preoccupied with the fall of Voldemort." Harry answered.

He pulled out his wand. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Charles and John gaze in amazement at the stick of wood. Harry raised his wand dramatically and pulled a chair towards him. 

Charles nearly screamed as he jumped into John's arms, who gave a muffled, "Geroff me, Charles!"

Hermione giggled. 

"Children!" Harry heard Liza's voice calling them. "Come in and see the tree!"

Hermione led the other children to a large ballroom, where a twenty-foot tree stood, laden with coloured balls and tinsel. Under the tree was a mountain of presents. Harry saw at least five that said: "To Harry, from the Grangers". 

"Supper time, then, children!" Liza led everyone through more corridors and into a large dining room, quite formal, where a long table sat. It was set for nine people. 

Harry sat down in between Hermione and Ron. Supper was excellent. After the meal, Harry was taken up to a bedroom that was decorated entirely in red and gold. Harry was reminded of Gryffindor, whose colours were red and gold as well. Everything was a deep shade of ruby or metallic gold. Harry climbed into the soft bed, which had red velvet linens. He fell asleep with no trouble. The next day was Christmas, and he couldn't wait. 

"Harry! It's Christmas, Harry! Wake up!" Ron was smiling over Harry's face. Harry couldn't really make out the details of his face without glasses on, but he knew Ron was grinning broadly. 

"Right…" Harry mumbled, waking slowly. 

The two boys headed downstairs. Hermione stood at the base of the staircase. To Harry's surprise, she was wearing her Hogwart's robes again. It seemed as though she wanted to make sure her cousins knew that magic could be used against them at any time.

The two wizards and the witch, all clad in black robes, continued on to the Ballroom, where the large tree stood triumphantly.

The adults sat primly on sofas and chairs, sipping eggnog. 

"I made the eggnog," Hermione whispered, "With my cauldron, of course!" she smiled.

Little Charles pranced around in a tuxedo, shouting, "Presents! Presents! Happy Christmas, everyone!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of ripping. 

"Pringle!" Hermione shrieked, dashing over to pry the cat off of the presents. Pringle was shredding the wrapping paper with glee.

"Don't hurt him!" Cried Charles. Hermione took the cat and flopped him down on a chair, shooting him a nasty look. 

"Why don't we open the presents before, erm – Pringle destroys any more, eh?" Hermione's mother suggested. 

Charles frowned. "All right," he sighed reluctantly.

"Hermione, why don't you start?" proposed Hermione's Aunt Tessa.

Hermione opened a rectangular box. Inside was a thick book. Harry could see the golden letters embossed upon the front:

****

A Concise History of Famous Witches

"Your friend Hagrid helped us out a bit – went to that Diagon Alley place and bought some of these things for us."Hermione's father smiled.

"Oh, Mum! Dad!" Hermione ran to hug her parents. "It's perfect!"

Next was Harry's turn. He opened a heavy package. Inside was a beautiful set of wizard's chess. The pieces were made from ornately carved marble. The board, too, was marble. 

"Oh, Dr. Granger and… Dr. Granger! It's absolutely wonderful!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not a problem, Harry. Hermione helped us out on that one."

Ron got a large cage for his owl, Pigwidgeon. Harry and Ron both received lots of wizard candy like Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. 

Harry took yet another package. It meowed.

"I know you've an owl already, dear, but Hagrid found this one for you. We'd told him which type to get. It's adorable." Hermione's mother said. 

"Oh! A cat!" Ron cried as Harry opened the package. 

"He's lovely!" Harry smiled as he extracted the kitten. He was black with bright blue eyes. 

"We thought, since he's black, you know… Found him in Diagon Alley. In the Magical Menagerie. The woman told Hagrid that he's got loads of powers. Hope you enjoy him!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will!" Harry beamed. He had always wanted a cat. Now he had Hedwig _and _this… nameless kitten.

"What shall you call him, Harry?" Ron asked. 

"Hm… How about… Simon?" Hermione suggested.

"Why Simon?" Harry asked.

Hermione showed Harry the page she was on in her book on famous witches. It showed two pictures. One was of a witch with black hair. She smiled and waved. The other was of a black cat, which flicked her tail. The caption under the pictures read:

****

CLARE SIMON

(1532-1580)

"Oh!" said Harry. "She was an Animagus, then?"

Hermione nodded. There was another soft 'meow' from the pile of boxes.

Ron stared curiously. He gingerly opened the meowing package. He, too, had received a kitten. His was white with black feet and green eyes.

After the many thanks that followed, Ron had decided to name his cat, who was a girl, 'Gryffindor', or 'Gryff' for short, after their Hogwart's house. 

Hermione's spoiled cousins opened their presents. Everyone enjoyed the Christmas meal. That night, when Harry climbed into bed, he fell asleep, Simon on the floor by his side, he was happy. His best friends were with him, and he'd just spent a wonderful Christmas with a real family. Hermione had promised Ron that the next day, she and Harry would show him television. Apparently, a special on the Salem Witch Trials in the United States would be on the BBC.

Harry drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Hogwart's, Simon, and Hermione filling his head. 


	21. Surprises

CHAPTER 21: SURPRISES 

(Sorry I haven't updated in a long while… stuff happens…)

Harry awoke on Boxing Day to the feeling of something burrowing on his head.

It was Simon, who was making a nest of Harry's messy hair.

"Oh, go ahead, Simon, make yourself comfortable, then."

Just then, Hedwig, whom Harry had sent to Hagrid with a Christmas gift, came soaring through Harry's open window. A small box was attached to her foot, along with a card and a familiar-looking letter. Addressed in green ink, Harry recognized at once that the letter was an official Hogwart's letter. He decided to open the card first. 

Hagrid's messy scrawl was barely legible, but Harry made out the words:

****

To Harry, Hermione, and Ron:

__

Sent yer owl back with a present fer all o' yeh. Think yeh'll like it. Don' be surprised about the other letter, it's from Dumbledore. (But it's not bad.) Thanks, Harry, fer the book on dragons… I really like it. Hafta tell yeh all somethin' bout Madeline Lecour when yeh all git back ter Hogwart's. Oh, by the way, Merry Christmas. 

Hagrid.

Harry pocketed the card; he'd show it to Hermione and Ron later. Next, he reached for the letter.

****

Dear Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasley,

It is most imperative that the headmaster speak with you upon your return to Hogwart's. Immediately following the return of the Hogwart's Express, please report to Professor Dumbledore's office. He will be waiting for you. Thank you.

Professor Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry wondered what Dumbledore could need to talk to all three of them about. Were they in trouble? He went for the box from Hagrid. 

It was a ring. The stone on top was deep ruby in color. Attached to the box was a small square of parchment, upon which tiny, but neat, writing said:

"_Congratulations. You are now the owner of a high-quality, genuine Glumeba Ring. The Glumeba Ring is for use with an Invisibility Cloak. The Ring will make you completely silent and all solidity will be lost. Essentially, another person would be able to walk through the wearer of this Ring. If you want to be invisible, silent, and non-solid, you are in luck, for you are now the proud possessor of a Glumeba."_

Curious, Harry dug his Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk. Then, he put the ring on. Sure enough, Harry walked right through the bed. As the solid object passed through his non-existent body, Harry felt an odd, cold, tingling sensation. He wondered why Hagrid would think this ring would be useful.

As the ring officially belonged to both Ron and Hermione as well, Harry tucked it safely within the Invisibility Cloak and decided to show them later. 

He descended the stairs to breakfast, where everyone sat, still jolly with Christmas cheer.

"Good Morrow, Harry!" Hermione's mother said jovially. 

"Mor'ing, 'Arry!" Ron spat through a mouthful of sausage.

"Am I the last one up?" Harry inquired as he sat down and helped himself to bacon. 

"No. My aunt and uncle and cousins are still sleeping." Hermione rolled her eyes towards the stairs. 

After breakfast, Hermione and Harry decided to show Ron how a television worked.

"First of all, this is like the wand for telly, Ron." Hermione held up the remote control. "See?" She pressed the 'on' button. The screen flicked on. The BBC News was on.

Ron looked impressed. In fact, watching telly was all Ron wanted to do all day. So, Hermione and Harry let him. 

"Hermione, I want to show you something." Harry beckoned Hermione up to his room.

He showed her the ring and the letters.

"Why do you supposed he'd think it was important?" Hermione asked, examining the ring closely. 

Harry shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when we go back to school."

They did find out. When the Hogwart's Express had returned to school, Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed for Dumbledore's office. Sure enough, he was waiting outside, checking his watch.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley… step into my office, please." He led the way as the three friends exchanged worried looks. 

Dumbledore sat at his desk.

"Hello, Fawkes," Harry said. Fawkes was Dumbledore's Phoenix. In fact, the Phoenix feather at the core of Harry's wand came from Fawkes.

Dumbledore gestured to three chairs in front of his desk. He combed his long beard with his fingers thoughtfully. 

"I don't know how to say this, exactly…" 

Ron twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Please, Professor, are we in trouble?" Hermione looked frightened. 

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, no, my dear. Far from trouble… you see, the Ministry, Hogwart's…" 

Harry pushed his glasses up onto his nose nervously. 

"We need you. We need your help."

Hermione's eyes bugged out. Ron nearly fell off his chair. 

"_You _need _our _help?!" Hermione gasped.

Dumbledore nodded. "Since the fall of Lord Voldemort, there have been some – er – clues… that would lead us to believe that there are some Death-Eaters left in the United States. We want you all to go over there, to work undercover as Muggles. We need you to be spies."

Ron _did _fall off his chair this time. Harry clapped a hand to her mouth. Hermione grinned from ear to ear. 

"You want us to be spies?" Harry repeated.

Dumbledore nodded, smiling slightly. "You agree?"

The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course." Harry grinned.

"Yes, sir!" Ron exclaimed.

"Unquestionably!" Hermione couldn't stop smiling. 

"Here are the details." Dumbledore rose and walked to the door. "Come in, Minerva." 

Professor McGonagall entered, smiling pleasantly. "They agreed, Albus?" 

Dumbledore nodded. 

Professor McGonagall swelled as though she were a drill sergeant. "Right. Here's the plan. We send the three of you on an airplane to the United States. You will take a Muggle train to a small town in the state of Montana. There, in a large, deserted valley, lies one of the largest schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the US. It's called Micksmeyer School of Magic. Like the Quidditch World Cup stadium, this school is protected by anti-Muggle memory charms that make them remember something important just as they arrive. However, since you are all magical, you will be able to see the large school. It's not a castle like Hogwart's, but a massive marble palace built 150 years ago. Micksmeyer, like Durmstrang, does not admit students of Muggle descent. Therefore, even though you'll have your Invisibility Cloak and the Glumeba Ring to sneak around at night, you'll have to be careful, Granger. They'll know." She looked around at all of them. "Unlike Hogwart's, Micksmeyer has only one house. They just call themselves the Micksmeyers. They've got a student there named Ruby Redenblue." She pulled out a moving picture, which showed a giggling girl with gorgeous wavy blonde hair and vividly blue eyes. Her face, which had chiseled features, was flawless. Her smile was perfect. She had astonishingly straight teeth and a little ski-jump nose. She was striking poses just like a model. Professor McGonagall continued, ignoring Ron's enthusiastic 'whoa!', saying, "Ruby's a fifth-year. That's why we've picked you. She's got parents who are suspected Death Eaters, but we need proof. You three will only be there for two weeks, but you've got to pretend you want to be friends with her. I've heard she's a nice girl, open to new friends. The most popular girl there by far. We just need her to reveal her secrets to you. You'll each be receiving one of these…" 

She pulled out three watches. "They're actually sound recorders. We'll have a record of any confessions. We also have reason to believe that there is another possible hiding place at Micksmeyer. We think there's another Road to Nowhere. So, Harry, you'll need to take your book." She took a deep breath. "Right. You're all sure you want to do this, then? You can back out if you want."

Everyone nodded their agreement. "Yes, Professor. We'll do it." Hermione said confidently. 

"Excellent." Professor McGonagall gave a sigh of relief. "Hagrid will escort the three of you to London today after lunch. You'll all need to pack your bags quickly. Hagrid will take you on the Underground to Heathrow Airport. Your flight is at five. You'll arrive at four in the morning local time, which's nine at night Montana time. Thank you. That will be all."

And they left, heading to Gryffindor Tower to pack their bags.


	22. Spies

CHAPTER 22: SPIES

"Can you believe it?" Ron said in amazement in the dormitory. The boys were quickly packing their trunks. 

"No!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm too shocked, I think… you think I should bring Hedwig, then?"

"Nah," Ron responded, "Leave her in the owlery, where she'll be much more comfortable. I'm leaving Pigwidgeon. Though, I am bringing Gryff, so why don't you bring Simon?"

He crammed two more robes into his trunk. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry responded absentmindedly; he was putting a sweater in the bottom of Simon's crate. 

"Don't you think they'll recognize you there?"

Harry considered this. "I suppose they will. I'll ask McGonagall."

Harry and Ron brought their trunks and their cats down to the front of Dumbledore's office. Hermione was waiting. "I've been here for ten minutes; honestly, you boys take forever to do the simplest things!" 

The door opened, and Professor McGonagall waved them into the office. 

Hagrid stood next to Dumbledore. 

"All right, some last minute details," Professor McGonagall said. "Harry, you'll be recognized. We told the Micksmeyer headmaster, Professor Trudini, that you'd be there on a promotional visit. Now, don't worry, you don't have to do a thing. We said you'd be observing life as an American wizard, and that you'd be available, along with Miss Granger, to sign autographs and pictures."

Ron groaned. 

"Now, Mr. Weasley, you've got quite a purpose as well. You see, we had very good reasons to select the three of you to go to America. Miss Granger, we feel that your cleverness and intelligence will help any assignment. Mr. Potter, we believe that your power as a wizard will ensure everyone's safety. And, Mr. Weasley… you've got such talent. I know, I know, you're thinking of your older brothers. But we're thinking about you. You do well in every class, but that's because you don't try very hard. If you only tried… you could be magnificent."

She paused. "Anyway, Harry, Miss Lecour has had her book confiscated because… erm… anyway, Professor Dumbledore has Miss Lecour's book, so he'll be giving you all instructions through that. Good luck, all!" She turned to leave.

"Please, Professor," Hermione piped up, "How will we know if we're doing the right thing?"

Professor McGonagall pondered this. Then she said, "We trust you all, Miss Granger. Follow your heart. Your heart will lead you in the right direction. Like I said, we trust you. Good luck." She left the office. 

"Righ' then, Professor Dumbledore, I'll be takin' 'em, then." Hagrid lifted the three trunks and held them as if they weighed nothing.

"Professor, how will we ever make up the work we miss?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, your teachers are all aware of the… importance… of this, er – mission, and you will be excused from anything you miss."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Well, we'd best go, then! Got a train to catch!" Hagrid led the way out of the office.

At the front of the school, a black limousine was parked. "Ministry got this fer us… we'll take the road next ter the Hogwart's Express train tracks." The four of them climbed into the limousine, which drove itself. 

All the way to London, Harry wondered if he'd ever see Hogwart's again. He knew his aunt and uncle would not be happy about his going to America. He could just see Uncle Vernon now…

"Boy, I don't want you consorting with those American swine!"

"They're filthy!" Aunt Petunia would say.

But Harry didn't care. He'd never left the United Kingdom before in his whole life. Dudley had been to Majorca, and France. But Harry had been left at home. He knew Ron would never have left, either, and Hermione's parents didn't seem like they would want to go to America. 

"Hagrid, what did you need to tell us about Madeline?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Oh, that… righ'. See… like McGonagall said, she 'ad 'er book taken away. Yeh'll find out why, but I can't tell yeh. Just –er- how should I say this… keep yer ears open over there for anythin' bout fairies, all righ'?"

Hermione gasped. "She's a fairy?!"

"Din' Harry tell yeh that?"

"No."

"Oh… sorry…" Harry said quietly.

"Most mysterious creatures, fairies. Hardly in any books, and if they are, they're in the Restricted Section." Hermione commented despondently. 

"Has she got wings?" Ron asked naively. 

"Meoooooow…." Simon was getting carsick. 

Harry hoped they'd be in London soon. He really didn't want to be holding a puking cat. 

Sure enough, the car pulled into a parking lot near Marble Arch. Hagrid carried the trunks down to the Underground station. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed, among stares. They'd forgotton to change out of their robes, which were attracting attention. 

The cats (Crookshanks, Simon, and Gryffindor) all meowed noisily on the Underground. An old woman began to sneeze. Harry could tell they weren't terribly popular on the Underground.

Finally, they reached Heathrow Airport. 

"Well, this is where I leave yeh," Hagrid said tearfully after checking their trunks. "Here." He handed Hermione, Ron, and Harry each a small card with instructions on it and an envelope. "Yer tickets are waitin' fer yeh there. This says where to get off and everythin'. Directions and three hundred American Muggle dollars each. Good luck." He left, sobbing. 

Alone and frightened, the students tried to find their gate.

"A-4… A-5… Ah, here it is!" Hermione exclaimed, "A-6!" They checked in to receive their boarding passes, then waiting quietly to board the airplane. 

"It's a long flight, Ron," Hermione said, "From London to Helena… must be ten and a half hours, at least!"

Ron sighed. "I don't know why we couldn't use Floo Powder…"

"Under the ocean?!" Hermione said skeptically. 

The three boarded the airplane and took their seats.

"Here we are, row 21, seats A, B, and C. who wants the window? All right, Harry, you go in first, then." Hermione had flown before, so she was the leader of the group. 

"Goodbye, England…" Harry mumbled, staring outside at the rain.

The flight was nearly eleven hours long due to rainstorms below. Ron got wretchedly sick from the motion, and kept mentioning wizard issues, to the stares of the Muggles.

"You think their Potions teacher's as horrible as Snape?" He asked loudly.

"Shh… Ron!" Hermione hissed back. She leaned in towards Ron and whispered, "Don't say such things around Muggles… they'll think we're in some sort of wretched cult."

Most of the people on the airplane were Americans returning home from holiday in London. The plane wasn't entirely full. Harry knew that Montana had a very low population, so he couldn't imagine that a lot of people would be returning home to Helena. He'd never even heard of Helena before. 

Three hours into the flight, Ron was fast asleep. Hermione and Harry stayed awake.

Soon, flight attendants came by to take drink orders. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" The woman's American accent shook Harry.

"Hold on one second, please." Harry leaned over and poked Ron, who woke up, looking confused. 

"Want a fizzy, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"A _what_?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

Trying to cover for Ron's ignorance of the Muggle world, Hermione said quickly, "Erm – he'll have a Coke. So will I. Harry?"

"May I please have a Coke as well?" Harry asked politely. The flight attendant nodded and poured the drinks. 

When she'd gone, Ron stared from Harry to Hermione, then to his drink. "Strange…" he muttered, slowly taking a sip. He grinned. "It's good!"

Ron admired the light bulb above his head, continuously turning it on and off, accidentally pressing the flight attendant call button once. By the end of the extremely long flight, everyone seemed very curious in the black-clad children in row 21.

At the Helena Regional Airport, the three students were even more of oddities. Harry didn't know which attracted more attention: Dragging heavy wooden trunks through the airport, or Ron's cries of, "Look at that! What is that?"

The children had to get two separate taxis; their trunks couldn't all fit in one. Harry and Hermione split up as they didn't trust Ron to be alone with a Muggle. 

The train ride took three hours. By the time they were in Redbird, Montana, it was midnight. Hermione gasped and pointed at a large palace. It was just as large as Hogwart's. Harry noticed that Muggles were walking past it, completely ignoring it. Harry supposed that to get to this place, students simply had to take a train to Redbird. 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked towards the palace. None of the Muggles noticed at all. 

The Hogwart's students had just reached the tall wooden doors when they swung open. 

"Hi! Welcome to Micksmeyer. I'm Emily. I'm from New York City. This is Renee." A short, stout girl with short black hair had opened the door. She wore red robes. The girl beside her, tall and lanky with light brown hair, nodded. 

Renee extended her hand to Harry. "You must be Harry Potter. I'm Renee Hersel, and I'm a fifth-year. I'm from Louisiana." Her southern accent was thick; it sounded as though she'd said: 'Ah'm from Looziana.'

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione shook Renee's hand. 

"Hi, there, Hermione Granger." Emily took Hermione's hand. 

"This is Ron." Harry elbowed Ron, who had nearly fallen asleep next to him. 

"Right, then! Ron Weasley's the name." He yawned.

"Ok, well, let's go inside. It's late," said Emily, leading the way into the palace. She turned around, giggled, and said, "Your accents are so funny!"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed. Harry whispered to Hermione, "_Our _accents?! It's _our _language!"

Hermione grinned, but shushed Harry anyway.

The Hogwart's students were led to an empty dormitory on the second floor of the rectangular building. Harry knew it would be much easier to navigate among this structure than at the Hogwart's castle. Three beds (not four-posters, like at Hogwart's, Harry noted) stood plainly in the unembellished room. The floors were carpeted with a deep blue, and the walls were white. Sheer drapes blew in the gentle breeze coming in from the window. The beds had white bedding consisting of one pillow each and sheets along with a red and blue quilt. Moonlight filled the room.

"Okay. You'll wanna go to sleep, I guess, huh? It's almost one A.M. We'll wake y'all up at seven for breakfast so y'all can meet everyone. Lucky ducks, don't have to go to class." Renee yawned. "'Night, everybody."

"Yeah, 'night. Oh, and… um… welcome to America!" Emily and Renee turned around, left the room, and shut the door. 

There was a fatigued silence broken only by Ron's snores. He had collapsed on one of the beds and had fallen fast asleep. 

"I don't know why he's tired. He slept on the airplane." Harry took his glasses and shoes off.

"Erm – Harry, If it's all right with you, I'm going to go find a lavatory to change into my nightgown in. 'Bye." Hermione left and closed the door quietly behind her.

When she'd returned, Harry was lying in bed. "Goodnight," he mumbled sleepily.

"'Night, Harry." Hermione closed the window before climbing into her own bed across the room.

Harry woke up the next morning before it was even light out, but Hermione was already awake. Harry was exhausted, but knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. The time change had made him feel a bit off-kilter.

"Good morrow, Harry!" Hermione greeted him merrily. She was already dressed in her Hogwart's robes, brushing her hair up into a tight, high bun. Ron lay asleep beside Harry in the next bed.

"Morning." Harry reached for his glasses. He'd only just put his robes on when there was a tapping at the window. 

A tawny owl was flying outside the window, a scrap of paper attached to its foot.

Harry opened the window and let the bird in. Hermione came over to see what the bird had brought.

Harry paid the bird five Knuts (little bronze coins) and untied the paper. It was written in large, scrawled letters. The note said:

****

GET OUT NOW, MUDBLOOD. LEAVE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.

Hermione gasped. "Do you recognize that writing, Harry?"

"No…" Harry responded slowly. "Do you?"

Hermione shook her head anxiously. "Who could have sent it? Who wants me dead?"

"I suspect it's just a little prank played by one of the students here like Malfoy. You know, rich, 'pure-blood only' people."

Hermione nodded tentatively, but used her wand to ignite the bit of paper anyway.

The sun was beginning to rise.

After a while, Ron woke up. The three were all ready to go to breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Hermione answered it. Emily from the night before stood at the doorway.

"Morning, all. Time for breakfast!" The Hogwart's students followed Emily to the Micksmeyer version of the Great Hall. They called it the Dining Hall. 

Not nearly as magnificent as the Great Hall at Hogwart's, the 'Dining Hall' was plainer. Tables that could hold about twelve each were in neat rows. Harry counted twenty-four tables, which meant that there were about as many students at Micksmeyer as Hogwart's. (He had quickly done the math: Ten per year in each house at Hogwart's, which meant two hundred eighty total, and twenty-four times twelve was two hundred eighty-eight… Harry's brain started to hurt…)

About half of the tables were filled. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat alone at an empty table. Harry glanced down at his "watch", which was really the magical recording device, and made sure it was on. When he looked back up, Harry saw none other than Ruby Redenblue standing at their table.

"Hi. I'm Ruby. Ruby Redenblue. Mind if we sit here?" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to two girls. One was scrawny and skinny with long red hair; the other was very large. 

"N-no… of course not." Harry gestured to three seats across from the Hogwart's students. He discreetly pressed the 'record' button on his watch/recorder under the table. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Hermione and Ron do the same thing. 

"So… you guys the Brits?" Ruby showed no emotion. 

"Right… that's us!" Ron forced a laugh. 

"'Roight!'" Ruby mocked Ron's accent.

Harry tried to smile. "So… what's it like in… America?"

"It's… fine… You like to play Quidditch?" Ruby asked.

"I'm the Seeker for Gryffindor – that's a house at Hogwart's." Harry replied. 

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you go to Hogwart's? My grandpa and grandma went there, but they were in Slytherin."

Ron nearly choked on his cereal. Ruby glared. 

"Anyway… you're two of the ones who killed You-Know-Who, right?" Ruby pointed to Harry and Hermione with her fork.

"Right." Hermione smiled pleasantly. She gave Ron a look that said, 'Remember, we're supposed to be her friends.'

"Dumbledore's your headmaster?" Ruby continued to saw through her sausage links. 

Harry nodded. "He's the best wizard I've ever seen."

Ruby pursed her lips and looked as though she were dying to say something horrible about Dumbledore. 

"What sort of classes do you take here?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Oh, we've got Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Flying…"

"What about Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron blurted.

Ruby looked at Ron curiously. "No, they don't teach that at Micksmeyer. If you wanna learn that, you gotta go to Welsnurth in Illinois. That school's riddled with Mudbloods."

Hermione cleared her throat and took a sip of orange juice. 

"Anyway," Ruby continued, "My favorite class is Potions."

Ron dropped his fork.

Ruby ignored Ron and kept talking. "I heard about all of those Dark Wizards and Witches dying in England… that really stinks."

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"_Because_," Ruby snarled indignantly, "It just does." She took a sip of juice and said, "So, we've just had eighteen students expelled."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked lightly.

"'Cause they were all part or full fairy."

Hermione gulped and tried to maintain composure. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Well everyone knows _that_!" Ruby furrowed her brow suspiciously.

"We don't learn anything about fairies. We've only got one that I know of at our school." Harry chimed in.

"Well…" Ruby paused dramatically, not bothering to keep her voice down, "Everyone knows that fairies use the Dark Arts. Everyone knows that they… well, until he died… they worked for You-Know-Who. They were indebted to him, bound to him. They were his slaves."

****** Author's note ****** Ooh, big shocker! Madeline – a slave of Voldemort?! :: Gasp :: What's gonna happen next? What's Ruby gonna say? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!Well, you'll just have to keep reading… next chappie should be up tomorrow. :D 


	23. The Truth About Madeline

CHAPTER 23: THE TRUTH ABOUT MADELINE

"S-_Slaves?!"_ Hermione choked on her oatmeal. "I don't believe it! How? _Why_?" 

Ruby appeared casual. She shrugged and took a sip of orange juice. "Can't believe you guys didn't know that. See, about fifteen years ago, when You-Know-Who was at the apex of his power, the fairies sold their souls to him. He'd threatened to kill them all, see. Thought they were working for his enemies. But, really, they had stayed neutral. They were scared. Weren't bad, then. So instead of dying, they swore that they and all of their posterity would be slaves of the Dark Arts."

"But, why would Dumbledore let Madeline in if he knew they were working for Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know what Hagrid's always saying," Ron explained, "About Dumbledore giving everyone second chances and everything, you know?"

Hermione nodded vaguely. "So… she's _evil_?"

Ruby's silent friend beside her shook with laughter. "Lots of people are evil…" she said thickly, "You've just got a lot to learn. Seems like all you British folks think it's all fun and games at Hogwart's… well, at Micksmeyer, you're going to learn that not all wizards are good."

Harry suddenly had a flashback to his first year at Hogwart's. "Not all wizards are good," Hagrid had said. Harry now knew how true this was. 

Harry was lost in thought when he was tapped on the shoulder. A small girl with freckles and long braids stood beside him. "Mind givin' me a picture, Mr. Potter?" the girl asked.

"Erm - no. Of course not." Harry answered. The girl handed her camera to another girl her size, who took the picture while Harry posed with the braided girl. The camera spat the picture out. Harry signed the photo, then returned to his friends. He noticed that Ron's ears were pink; Hermione was having her picture taken with an older boy. Ruby sneered disapprovingly. Harry knew it would be difficult to become her friend.

*************************************************************************************

After breakfast, Hermione pulled Harry and Ron over and lowered her voice. "All right, guess what, then."

Ron looked at Harry, confused. 

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled a vial out of her pocket. "I got this from Dumbledore before we left. It's Veritaserum."

Harry racked his brain to remember what Veritaserum was. Then it occurred to him: Truth Potion.

"Truth Potion." Hermione whispered. "I suppose Dumbledore thought we might need it. We'll just need to get her alone, give her a bit of juice with this in it, and we're home free. She'll tell us all we want to know."

"Brill, Hermione! Blooming brill!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Hold on. It's not that easy." Hermione insisted. "We've still got to get her into the commons… alone."

Later that evening, Hermione approached Ruby by herself. 

"Erm-Hello, Ruby. We were just wondering if… erm, you'd like to meet us in the commons, after everyone's gone to sleep."

"Why after everyone's gone to sleep?" Ruby asked suspiciously. 

"Well, erm, we need to talk with you about something important."

Ruby glanced over at Harry and Ron, who were attempting to look casual, leaning against a wall.

"Fine. I'll see you back here at eleven-thirty. But don't bring that Ron boy. He gives me the heebie-jeebies." She turned at walked in the other direction. Harry saw Ron slump slightly beside him. 

"She doesn't like me!" He groaned.

"Don't worry," Hermione told him, walking back towards the boys. "We've got the Invisibility Cloak and the Glumeba ring. You'll be there without being there."

Ron nodded. 

That night, at eleven fifteen, Ron suited up in his cloak and ring. 

"Follow us." Harry whispered to the blank space where Ron was. 

Hermione led the way, clutching a lantern, to the commons. Harry carried three mugs of pumpkin juice. He was careful to keep an eye on the one with the Veritaserum in it. At last, the three Hogwart's students reached the commons. 

Ruby sat in an armchair with a thin book. 

"Oh, good, you're here. And you didn't bring that horrible Ron kid."

Harry couldn't hear or see Ron, but he was sure vulgar words and gestures were flying at Ruby. 

"Er-Ruby, we brought you some pumpkin juice. We went to see the house-elves to get some, and they recognized us, so they asked if we had a friend who wanted some and we said, 'oh, our friend Ruby is waiting upstairs.'"

Hermione was always an expert at blarneying people. 

Ruby chuckled and took the mug that Harry offered her. Harry made sure he gave Ruby the one with the Truth Potion.

"Thanks." said Ruby, taking a gulp of the pumpkin juice. "So what did you guys need to talk to me about?"

Hermione took a small sip of juice, to take up a bit of time. "Oh, we just wanted to know a little more about the fairies."

"There's not really anything else." Ruby took several more large guzzles of juice. "This is really good juice. House-elves must favor heroes."

Harry swallowed his thick pumpkin juice and stared at the fire. He knew that any second now, the potion would set in…

With a loud clatter, Ruby dropped her empty pewter mug. Her head fell backwards and her eyes rolled back into her head. 

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "All right… Ruby… who are your parents?"

Ruby's voice sounded misty and distant. "Oliver and Malicia Redenblue."

"What do they do for a living?" Harry asked.

"They worked for You-Know-Who… spies… spied on Dumbledore."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a dark look. Hermione continued the inquisition. 

"Who is your enemy?"

"Potter."

Harry reared in shock. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Welsnurth."

"Why are they in Welsnurth?"

"Teaching. Under aliases."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"What are their aliases?"

"Luno and Gradiccia di Formazaggio."

"That sounds Italian." Hermione mumbled to Harry. "They are dark wizards?"

"Don't know what goes on. Haven't seen them since my first year. Might be dead. Don't know."

"Is there a Road to Nowhere at Micksmeyer?" Harry asked quickly, knowing that the potion would wear off soon.

"Yes."

"Where?!"

"I don't know. Never been there. But it's here."

"_Where?!" _Hermione demanded again, in vain.

"I… don't… know! I just know it's here. I know there's someone in there… been there for years. A ghost."

"What's the ghost's name?" Harry said.

"Chessa Garney."

Hermione gaped. Garney?!

"How did she die?"

"Got left in there."

"Where did she live?"

"Legend has it… she was from a town called Godric's Hollow in England. Her mom sent her to America for education. Her sister Emma stayed in England. When her parents got killed, Chessa shut herself up in the Road to Nowhere and has been there since. Now… her sister… owl… owl… is going to…"

"Is going to what?!" Hermione screeched.

"Is going to… is… going… to… kill…"

"Kill _who?!" _Hermione screamed. 

"Kill… going to kill…" Ruby yawned and sat back up. "Wow, I'm tired." her voice was back to normal. "I'm going to bed."

And Ruby got up and left the commons. 


	24. The Ghost of Voldemort

CHAPTER 24: THE GHOST OF VOLDEMORT

"Oh…" Hermione's eyes glazed as she stared blankly at the fire. "Oh, my."

"Kill?" Ron's voice said. Harry knew he'd taken the Glumeba Ring off. Next, Ron's head appeared out of nowhere. "Kill who? I liked Professor Garney. Who's she going to kill?"

But neither Harry nor Hermione had time to answer. A voice was out in the hall.

"Ssh!" Hermione hissed.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry strained to listen.

"They must be around here somewhere, Nagini…"

_Nagini?! _

Harry had heard the name Nagini before. It was Voldemort's snake.

"Hey! It's… It's…" Ron whispered. 

"It's V-Voldemort, Harry!" Hermione was more urgent. "B-but… he's d-d-dead… it c-can't be!" She shook with terror.

"Here!" Ron tossed Harry the Invisibility Cloak and Glumeba Ring. "Put them on!"

Harry did so, but just in time. The commons doors burst open, and Hermione gasped in fear. Ron fainted. Harry went weak at the knees as his scar burned so fiercely that he was glad he was silent. He knew he was screaming louder than he'd ever screamed before. 

"_Where… Is… He?!" _

Harry knew there was no mistaking the tall ghost in the doorway… the slits for nostrils, pointed face… glowing red eyes. It most certainly was Voldemort. Of course, he was dead, which only made him more invincible. One can not kill someone who is already dead.

"W-where is who?" Hermione stood just beside Harry, leaning on a table for support.

"Potter," Voldemort spat, his voice trembling with hatred. "Wait a minute… it's you… you're the Mudblood who helped kill my body! Tell your friend Potter to come out from under the Invisibility Cloak." He turned directly to where Harry stood. Harry felt the red eyes penetrating his Cloak. "I can see right through you, Potter!" Voldemort shook with evil, echoing laughter. 

"Harry's not here." Hermione's quaking voice squeaked.

"Don't lie to me, girl!" Voldemort turned on Hermione. "I can see him! Do you not think that the all-powerful Lord Voldemort can see all?! Soon I shall return to power! And my first deed as a living man? To _kill Harry Potter!_" 

Hermione screamed as Harry whipped off his Invisibility Cloak and Glumeba Ring. His ears red with anger and his scar crimson with pain, Harry stared spitefully at Voldemort. "Go ahead then!" He shouted, "Kill me now!"

Voldemort's malicious smirk faded. "You know I can't, boy! I'm - I'm a ghost!"

"Oh, really?" Harry demanded sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

"You're not as smart as you think you are," Voldemort sneered. "You think when you killed my mortal body, my presence would be eradicated?! How naïve you are. When you killed my body, you left my ghost behind! I used the little bit of power left in me and my faithful servant Wormtail's wand to revive him from your clever little _Petrificus_ curse. How very, very stunned I was to see your stupidity. How, I asked myself, How? How could such an unintelligent little… _beast… _defeat _me?! _The most powerful of all sorcerers? So I told myself that I would find you, and kill you, once and for all. You want the truth, Harry Potter?" he looked at Hermione. "Mudblood?" he sneered at the fallen Ron. "_Revivus_." Ron yawned and stretched as he woke up. Then, with a small, but piercing scream. He buried his face in his hands. His voice was muffled as he said,

"I had hoped it was just a nightmare."

"Oh, no," said Voldemort silkily. "It's real." His laughter echoed again. "Oh, stupid Potter? Do you really think you, your Muggle friend, and your squib tagalong could defeat me? I AM INVINCIBLE!"

Harry summoned what little courage he had left. "Fine then. Why did you kill the Death Eaters, if you can't kill me? How?"

Voldemort's red eyes flashed. "Kill them?"

"What, you don't read the Daily Prophet?" Hermione had her hands on her hips.

"I have no access." Voldemort's lip curled. "Anyway, I didn't kill them. I took them. You're even more stupid than I thought, Potter. Why would I kill my army?"

"Your - your _army_?!" Hermione shuddered.

"That's right, Mudblood." Voldemort grinned nastily. "My _army_. I took them! Found dead, the Ministry said, did they? They didn't want people to think they'd come back to me! I took each and every adult witch and wizard who'd _ever _been loyal to me. The American Ministry of Magic was truthful, at least. Told the students that they're parents had disappeared. The children all knew where they'd gone, and I'm sure the Hogwart's children were just putting on a façade of sadness. They knew! I've found every last Death Eater except for two."

"What two are those?" Harry asked hatefully.

"Oliver and Malicia Redenblue. Their daughter is here. But I am unable to make a Truth Potion to make her tell me where they are."

"They're at Welsnurth!" Ron blurted.

Voldemort sneered. "Thank you." 

"What about Snape?" Harry said, changing the subject.

"Your Potions teacher? Severus Snape?"

"Where is he?" Hermione demanded.

"They are all in the Road to Nowhere, which I have removed from Hogwart's, by the way. Your precious Dumbledore isn't at Hogwart's, he's in London, and my most loyal Death Eaters are moving in, including Snape."

"He's not loyal to you!" Hermione shouted defiantly. "He's with Dumbledore now!"

"He is not with Dumbledore!" Voldemort shrieked back. "He is with me! Snape has always been with the winning team!"

"He's not - he can't be! He's with Dumbledore!"

_Pop._

"Speaking of…" Ron's tiny voice piped up. 

"_Lord Voldemort!" _Dumbledore stood behind Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione breathed in reverence. "How did you get here?!" 

"I'll explain it all later, Miss Granger." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Voldemort's ghost, his usually steady hand shaking with anger, and said, "_Reducius!"_

Voldemort's ghost began to shrink. Using his wand, Dumbledore conjured up a jar and Voldemort's ghost was sucked into it.

Voldemort, with his now-squeaky, tiny voice, pounded his little fists against the glass sides of the Mason jar. "Nooo! You can't take me!" He screamed.

"I most certainly can, and I will." Dumbledore said firmly. "Please, sit down." he said to the stunned Hermione, Ron, and Harry, gesturing to the chairs beside the fire. He tucked the jar into his robes.

"Please, Professor, how did you get here, and how did you know to come?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Professor Snape warned me."

"Professor Snape?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. You see, he'd been captured by Voldemort. When Voldemort said that he was coming to Micksmeyer to kill Harry Potter, Severus -- I mean, Professor Snape… escaped the Road to Nowhere, which is no longer at our school, thank goodness, and came immediately to me in Diagon Alley in London. I apparated immediately, straight to Micksmeyer."

"So… Professor Snape isn't a Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"No!" Dumbledore insisted. "Professor Snape told me where the Death Eaters are, and the Ministry is working on it. I've brought a portkey with me," he pulled out a dirty leather shoe. "Come on, let's go back home."

"Professor, we've only been here one day!" Rob objected.

"Let's go back home." Professor Dumbledore said firmly.

"Professor, our trunks and things!" Harry chimed in.

"The Ministry will take care of them." Dumbledore rose to leave. The students began to follow. 

"Professor --"

Dumbledore turned on the three Hogwart's pupils. "We are not staying here. It is not safe. We are going back home."

Hermione bowed her head. Ron and Harry followed silently, and the four gathered around the shoe. 

As the time counted down, Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Think we should tell him about what Ruby said? About Garney?"

"Later." Harry responded. Suddenly, he was pulled into the shoe, whirling through the vortex and back into London. The four travelers wound up in the Leaky Cauldron. 

Before them stood Professor Emma Garney. With a fierce twinkle in her eye, she stared at the trekkers. 

"Welcome back." She sneered sarcastically. 


	25. Emma Garney ~~ Part I

CHAPTER 25: EMMA GARNEY

"Oh, hello, Professor Garney," Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I've just returned from Micksmeyer, and --"

"I know."

Dumbledore's smile faded when he saw the look on Garney's face.

"Emma?" He asked timidly. "Is everything all right?"

"Well, Albus, no." Professor Garney narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "It's really not."

"Who are you going to kill?" Ron blurted out.

Garney's eyes flashed. "K-K-Kill?" She stuttered. "I'm not going to kill anyone."

"Professor Garney, along with several others, were assigned to the capture and possible execution of Oliver and Malicia Redenblue when they were caught." Dumbledore explained. "These people have been responsible for the deaths of over 100 innocent wizards and witches and 15 Muggles. However, they have not been located, so--"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione piped up, "They're at Welsnurth! In Illinois!"

"Welsnurth?!" Garney looked taken aback. "In Frankfort, Illinois? Do you mean to tell me that the Redenblues are still in America?! We thought for sure they were in Italy."

"Well, they'd taken Italian alias names… I think they were Luno and Gradiccia di Formazaggio. Maybe they'd pretended to immigrate to the US and used false identities at the school."

"You know, you might be right!" Garney exclaimed. "I'd never heard anything about Professors Luno and Gradiccia di Formazaggio…" she tried to recall the names. "di Formazaggio… think I would have remembered a name like that. Although, who knows? They could be janitors!" she tried to laugh. Her laughter subsided as she turned back to Dumbledore. "On a more serious note, Albus, Draco Malfoy's been taken." 

Dumbledore's eyes fell. "They're all right, then?"

"Yes."

"He'll be working with him."

"Most certainly."

"Their leader."

"Probably."

"**_What's going on?!" _**shouted a very confused Ron. 

"DRACO'S FATHER'S GOING TO LEAD THE DEATH EATERS!" Harry said loudly, catching on.

"Exactly!" Emma Garney exclaimed, turning back to Dumbledore. "And… Chessa's helping!"

"_Chessa_…" Hermione hissed. "The ghost!"  
Emma Garney's lip trembled. "How do you know about Chessa?"

"Well, she haunts Micksmeyer, and…"

"She doesn't just haunt Micksmeyer. The Road to Nowhere. Anywhere that there's a connection on the Road to Nowhere, there's Chessa."

"Excuse me, Professor?" Harry asked cautiously. "What do you mean by 'a connection'?"

"Well, Harry, I mean… I would have thought you'd have figured out the title by now…"

"I've been just a bit preoccupied," Harry mumbled, staring directly at Hermione, who blushed fiercely.

"Well, anyway, the Road to Nowhere is, well, a rather Commercial term. Only the owners of a copy of 'The Road to Nowhere' have a 'portal' to, well, anywhere. It's not a specific road, see. Just concentrate on where you want to go, follow the road, and in a very short while, you'll reach your desired destination."

"_Really_?" Hermione breathed. "I didn't know that when I bought it for him, I just --"

"Wait! _You _bought it?" Garney pointed at Hermione.

"Right."

"Then it's _your _book."

"No. It was a birthday gift for Harry."

"No… it's your book. Whoever purchases the book has the power. Harry didn't kill Voldemort, he just wounded him. You could have killed him by yourself, with this book. This book is one of the single-most powerful tools in the wizarding world." Garney looked serious. "It's not a toy, nor is it a _gift_."

"Could we share it?" Hermione croaked, too frightened to accept such a responsibility.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Professor Dumbledore suggested, gesturing to a table.

"Professor Garney?" Hermione squeaked, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"May I ask… a few… _personal_ questions? For the -- you know, cause."

"Of course."

"Did you really know Harry when you were little?"

"Yes. I was ten when Harry was born. I went to his parents' wedding, but I don't remember that very well, so--"

"Who was there?" Hermione interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who was there?" Hermione repeated.

"I -- I don't really remember…"

"Try… please."

"Erm… let's see, there was Sirius Black, of course, and Lily and James, and my family, and --" her eyes suddenly widened. "_Oliver! Oliver and Malicia Redenblue!_"

"Exactly as I thought!" Hermione cried. "Harry, in our third year, when we were examining that picture of your parents' wedding with Sirius in it? Those people standing behind him? They looked just like Ruby! I knew! I knew when I saw her!"

"Didn't I tell you she was clever?" Garney asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, I knew. We all know." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Go on, Miss Holmes!"

"Well…" Hermione sighed, "Let's see here, If Oliver and Malicia Redenblue could use a spell to change their looks and don an accent, they could just pretend to be someone completely different, and evade the American and British Ministries. But -- _why _would they be at Harry's parents' wedding?"

"That," Garney cut in, "I can answer. Oliver's parents, Ursula and Vern --" (Harry immediately thought of Uncle Vernon) "Lived in London, and went to Hogwart's. They were in Slytherin House and after they graduated, turned to the Dark Side. This was before the rise of Lord Voldemort; he wasn't even born yet. Their son, Oliver, was brought up part of the dark side. He grew up to marry a woman named Malicia Garney."

Hermione gasped. "Your -- your _relation?_"

__

"Yes," Garney answered, "My aunt. The, erm -- bad seed."

"Which means that Ruby's your cousin?" Harry breathed.

"Yes… unfortunately. I haven't ever met Ruby, Oliver, or Malicia. My parents kept me far away from them. However, Malicia turned against her own brother, and after receiving a Christmas Card via Owl Post, she told Voldemort where my parents were; they'd mentioned it in the card. One night, Voldemort came to my parents' house and killed them. That very same year, Harry, he killed your parents, too."

"How did you escape?" Hermione asked.

"I was with yet another aunt, my mother's sister. Unlike what I've heard about Lily's sister and her husband, my Muggle family completely accepted us. That year, I went to Hogwart's. I learned Defense Against the Dark Arts and promised that I would never, ever go to the Dark Side."

"And you haven't… right?" Ron squeaked.

"Of course not!" Garney protested. "I've worked against them. I wanted to find my aunt and uncle and make sure they spent the rest of their lives in Azkaban; they were, in part, responsible for my parents' death."

"That's how I felt about Wormtail." Harry whispered.

"You'll be happy to know that Wormtail was captured this morning and is in court." said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh, good!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, everyone, I think it would be most wise for us to return to school. I believe you all have had quite an ordeal. We'll go back to my office and finish talking about this… it isn't safe to speak loudly here… even the walls have ears. But we must be swift yet cautious, for time is of the essence."


	26. Emma Garney ~~ Part II

CHAPTER 26: EMMA GARNEY, PART II

"Professor Garney?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

The travelers were back in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Well, something must have been wrong with her sister." Hermione answered.

"Yes." Professor Garney squeaked. "If you want to know, I'll tell you."

Ron looked anxiously at Hermione and Harry. "All right."

Garney took a deep breath and sat down. Professor Dumbledore pursed his lips with sympathy. Harry was beginning to realize that this story was far more than any of them thought.

"When I was just a few years old, my sister Chessa was born. Now, it's true that every witch and wizard, when young and without formal magical training, has a few magical mishaps."

"Like the time that I made the glass at the zoo break and trap Dudley." Harry grinned.

"Exactly," Professor Garney smiled slightly again. "Well, Chessa had hundreds of such mishaps. But they weren't little innocent accidents. When Chessa was four months old, I was playing with her with this little toy she had… then I took it away because I needed to clean my room. Chessa wanted me to stay and play with her. She got angry."

"What happened?" Hermione breathed.

"Her eyes glowed red and she screamed loudly. Little lighting bolts flew from her fingertips and burned my skin." Emma Garney choked back tears. "She was evil, even then."

Hermione and Harry gasped. Ron gawped. Professor Dumbledore was silent and emotionless.

"As she got a bit older, her magic became even worse. Every time she was angry, her eyes grew red and I got out of her way. Once, when she was five, I teased her about her hair; it was short and ugly, and mine was long and smooth, so she magicked my hair away. Mum tried to make it go back, but even with mum's wand, nothing could undo Chessa's magic. I had to wait for my hair to grow back in."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"When Chessa was nine, she set my broomstick afire while I was flying around on it. Chessa couldn't fly; Mum and Dad wouldn't let her, so she was angry. I didn't realize it was burning. Luckily, I had my wand, so I could put the fire out. But my broom was ruined. It was a wonderful broom." Garney's eyes gazed longingly at the wall.

"What happened next?" Ron urged.

"When it came time for Chessa to go to school, Voldemort was beginning to rise to power. Chessa was accepted into Hogwart's. She was Sorted into Slytherin. Mum and Dad were devastated. I was a Gryffindor, and they'd both been, as well. The first Slytherin in our family… Chessa had a terrible attitude about school. She had a disregard and disrespect for authority. She never listened. She got so many detentions, Mum eventually stopped sending Howlers. One time, towards the end of her first year, Chessa went into a trance. When she came out of it, she claimed she'd been speaking to Voldemort. Terrified, my parents decided to send Chessa as far away from Voldemort as possible. She was accepted into Welsnurth and transferred. But Chessa's adventurous spirit meant that she could find anything she wanted to."

"Anything? Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like the Road to Nowhere. She was brilliant, Chessa was. It's so sad, how she was such a horrible girl but such a genius. She was terribly introverted and had very few friends. When she wrote home, she claimed that she never wanted friends. She just wanted to be alone. Little did we know, Chessa was helping contribute toward the Dark Arts. When Chessa came across the Road to Nowhere and found out that it was a portal to anywhere in the world, she bewitched fifteen books. They showed the future. Chessa's best subject was Divination. The Welsnurth teachers said that she was the only girl they'd ever seen that they believed truly possessed the Inner Eye. She made the books tell the future, past, and present. She called the portal she'd found the 'Road to Nowhere' since it seemed to lead to no place in particular. It was said that only those who'd handled a copy of 'The Road to Nowhere' could navigate the Road."

"But what about Neville?" Hermione asked. "How did he do it?"

"Neville had touched Madeline's book." Ron said quietly. "Madeline showed it to me once, and Neville asked to see it. He touched it."

Hermione groaned. "Who else?" 

"No one that I know of." Ron replied.

"Anyway…" Harry prompted Emma Garney to continue.

"Well, with Chessa having bewitched the Road, Voldemort could access American schools. He traveled to Welsnurth and Micksmeyer. He used the Imperious curse on the headmaster, who threw all Muggle-borns out of the school and only accepted children of Dark wizards and witches. Micksmeyer's earned a terrible reputation since then."

"They didn't like us very much." Ron frowned.

"I would suspect not," Garney carried on, "So, Chessa was fascinated by Voldemort. He thought that she would make an excellent Dark witch when she grew up. Chessa wrote back to my parents once saying that she wouldn't be coming home for Christmas. In reality, she and Voldemort attempted to seize Welsnurth and make it the American headquarters for the Dark Arts. The American Ministry of Magic caught her. Voldemort escaped into the Road to Nowhere. Chessa was brought back to the U.K. and she was tried in court, and sentenced to Azkaban. But just as the dementors were carrying her off, a man in the courtroom used the Adava Kedavra curse on her. We learned later that Chessa had told more than nine people, Dark wizards all, that if she was found guilty, to kill her. She figured she could still work for the Dark Arts as a ghost, but not as an empty soul."

Emma Garney's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Mum and Dad were absolutely desolate. They were disgraced and destroyed. We found out that Chessa hadn't shown up anywhere as a ghost. Not in any part of the Road. We knew this because one night, while I was at my aunt's, Voldemort came to my parent's house and demanded to know where Chessa was. He said he needed her." Garney sighed and stared blankly. Dumbledore looked sad.

"Voldemort killed my parents that night when they told him that they didn't know anything about Ch-Chessa…" Emma sobbed. 

"Oh, Professor Garney, I'm so sorry…" Hermione's voice cracked.

"She showed up one day at Micksmeyer. A ghost. She still helps Voldemort."

"I'm very sorry." Dumbledore put his hand on Professor Garney's shoulder.

Garney said nothing. "She was never my sister. We were never close."

"Never?" Ron asked.

"No." Garney said firmly. 

"Let's go," Harry suggested, "We've got some work to do."


	27. The Trouble With Sirius ~~ Part I

The Trouble With Sirius (Part 1)

Harry and Hermione, followed by Ron, went into the library. Harry decided that lots of research needed to be done to find out how the Road of Nowhere came to be, how to find Voldemort, and how to destroy the Road so no one else got hurt. Most of all, they all wanted to find Chessa. Chessa, Harry knew, held innumerable secrets.

Harry and Hermione sat in the library for hours, searching. Ron helped occasionally, but was busy searching for more information about the fairy enslavement. 

The hours turned into days and weeks, and very little information was found. Chessa wasn't written about in any book they'd found, and neither was the Road. The friends all searched in books such as _The Evils of Lord Voldemort_, Great Wizarding Events of the 20th Century, Famous Witches and Wizards, Unknown Information About People You Thought You Knew Everything About But Really Don't, and Horrors of the Dark Arts. Even "Hogwart's, A History" and even an index of current and convicted prisoners of Azkaban gave no leads. They'd gotten innumerable passes to the Restricted Section from Sirius Black, but even the books filled with "dangerous" information didn't help at all.

In mid-April, the children had heard nothing more from anyone and their daily visits to the library dwindled. They were beginning to give up when one day, they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing in the morning, showing up first, to find an empty room, with no teacher. 

Sirius was gone.

"Harry! We've got to go to Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped. 

Ron ran straight into Hermione's back. He was late, and was just as surprised to find that Black had disappeared.

"He can't have gone like the others…" Ron breathed. 

"Well, we can all rest assured that some have returned safely, and I am _sure _we are all happy about that," an oily voice said from behind the students. Snape was back.

"Professor Snape! You're, you're back!" Hermione squealed.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I'm back. And aren't we _happy_." It certainly wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir," Hermione squeaked. "B-but… Professor Garney-"

"Is gone." Snape grinned horribly. 

"Professor Snape," Harry said quietly but firmly, "We've got to get to Professor Dumbledore."

"He is busy." Snape smirked.

"He's not, either!" Hermione said angrily.

"He is." Snape snarled smartly. "There seem to be some problems with your beloved Professor Black. I haven't got a class first hour, so I'll be teaching this class only."

"Just our luck," Ron muttered under his breath.

Professor Snape pretended not to hear, thought Harry saw his eyes flash with hatred. "Professor Black is in Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Please, Professor Snape, we simply _must _speak with Sirius-" Hermione began.

"Miss Granger!" Snape interrupted, "_Professor Black _is a teacher and you shall refer to him such. His name is Professor Black to you."

"Yes, sir." Hermione said quietly again.

"I shall permit you to go to Professor Dumbledore's office, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, so that you might see just how much trouble your wondrous teacher is in." He laughed terribly.

The three left the room bitterly and proceeded to Professor Dumbledore's office. 

They were admitted, and shocked to see what they found. Lying on the table was Sirius -- Petrified.

"Oh, Sirius!" Harry moaned.

"Professor Dumbledore, what happened?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"I'm afraid Professor Black has been Petrified. He was found unconscious in the corridor." Professor Dumbledore was downcast. "He should be all right within a few weeks… Professor Sprout has planted some Mandrakes."

"Please, Professor…" Ron pleaded, "What about Professor Garney?" 

The Professor sighed a long, thoughtful sigh. "Professor Garney… left overnight, she went to… to find her sister."

"No!" Ron and Harry gasped. Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed. 

"We haven't heard from her…" Professor Dumbledore frowned.

"Oh, Professor, please let us know if you find her!" Ron sighed sadly.

"Of course I will, Ron. But right now-"

"DUMBLEDORE!" 

A female ghost floated just behind Harry, her eyes narrowed maliciously.

"Chessa." Professor Dumbledore whispered. His lips were white. 


	28. The Trouble With Hermione

CHAPTER 28: THE TROUBLE WITH HERMIONE

"No shit, Sherlock," Chessa said rudely.

Dumbledore sighed. "Please refrain from profanity, Miss Garney."

Harry genuinely admired Dumbledore's ability to maintain composure in a bad situation. 

Chessa spat.

"Chessa!" Harry said loudly, "You have to help us."

Chessa narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why should **I** help **you**?"

Harry thought fast. "B-because… because Professor Garney – I mean, Emma, has gone."

Chessa's eyes flashed. "Oh?"

Hermione, catching on, said, "Yes, Chessa. We don't know where she is… but do **you**?"

Chessa looked as though she were about to reply, but, her eyes widening, she caught herself. "No." she said firmly. "I don't."

"Oh, Chessa, you do…" moaned Ron. 

Dumbledore gave Ron a look.

Chessa was indignant. "I don't know anything about her."

"Well, do you know anything about Sirius?" Harry asked quietly.

Chessa looked down at the table in apparent shock. "Oh, no," she whispered.

Hermione's eyes darted over to Harry, who mumbled, "Why does that disturb you, Chessa?"

Chessa looked up at Harry and Hermione. "He wasn't supposed to die."

"He is not dead," Dumbledore reassured her.

"Oh."

"He is Petrified."

"Sh…" Chessa swore.

Chessa hovered near Fawkes the Phoenix's cage. Fawkes squawked and Chessa glared at him.

"Who did this to Sirius, Chessa?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can't tell you." Chessa suddenly looked malicious. Her eyes flashed again.

"Please, Chessa," Ron begged, "Sirius is our friend!"

"That's nice," Chessa said sarcastically. "You want to know who did it?" Chessa turned to Hermione. "Ask the cat."

And with that, Chessa's ghost blinked a few times, flickered, and disappeared.

"No!" Harry groaned. "She can't leave, not yet!"

Dumbledore sighed. "How did she get out of the Road to Nowhere?"

Ron was staring at Sirius' motionless form. "Sirius, if only you could tell us who did it…"

Hermione was silent. Noticing her lack of comment, Harry turned to look at her. Ron and Dumbledore soon did the same. 

Hermione's eyes were darting around as if she were thinking very fast. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked as if she were going to cry.

She looked up at Harry in surprise.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ask the cat." Hermione whispered without taking her eyes off of Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes and thought quickly. 

"_Ask the cat_." 

Hermione suddenly ran from the office, leaving Ron staring after her in surprise. Harry grinned.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded.

"That has to be the single cleverest girl I've ever seen in my life." Harry smiled.

Ron shook his head, and Dumbledore simply stared at the door.

"Psst…" Hermione hissed at Harry, pointing at a piece of paper in her hand. Hermione held the paper so no one but Harry was able to read it.

Harry squinted to read the parchment. Hermione had used red ink, so it was difficult to read, but Harry was able to make out:

__

Meet me in Astronomy Tower at eleven-thirty tonight.

Harry nodded. He knew what the meeting would be about.

"Mister Potter?" Snape asked with a smirk.

Harry snapped back into Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Yes, Professor?" he responded. 

Snape narrowed his eyes. "The answer, Mister Potter. What is the answer to my question."

Harry stared open-mouthed at Snape and shrugged.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry scowled.

"Miss Granger?" Snape crossed his arms.

Hermione had been writing something on another sheet of paper, presumably to show Ron, Harry thought. She glanced at Snape, frightened.

"You don't know either?" Snape said after a few seconds' silence. Hermione shook her head.

"My, my, what **is** with the Gryffindors today? Tut, tut… ten more from Gryffindor, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked as though she were about to burst into tears.

Snape carried on with the lesson, occasionally flashing Harry the look of loathing he'd invented just for him.

"Please, Professor," Hermione said, raising her hand. "May I go to the restroom, please?"

Snape glared at Hermione, but nodded. Hermione walked out of the classroom. Ten minutes later, she still hadn't returned. Snape sent Parvati Patil to make sure she was all right. Parvati came back a few minutes later; claiming Hermione wasn't in the girls' restroom.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Gryffindors had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid asked, looking stressed and tired.

Harry nodded, and turned to Ron.

"Where do you s'pose Hermione is?" Ron asked after a moment. 

"I'll tell you tonight at eleven-thirty," Harry whispered.

"She said she'd meet us here." Ron demanded.

"_I'll tell you tonight at eleven-thirty!_ Just trust me. She's fine._"_

"All right, all right…"

Hagrid took Harry by the shoulder and said, "I need to talk with you, Harry. You too, Ron. Now."

He turned to the congregation of Slytherins and Gryffindors and said loudly, "Everyone continue with your work on your Fireworms. Don't forget the hide gloves and goggles… don't want no one getting burned, now."

Hagrid walked into his cabin. Ron looked at Harry, shrugged, and the two boys followed Hagrid into the cabin.

Sitting on the table in the cabin was a white cat with bright blue eyes. Her tail twitched.

"_Hermione_!" Harry breathed. "You did it! You really did it!"

Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"Are you batty?" he said incredulously. "That's just a cat."

"No!" Harry insisted. "That's Hermione!"

"That's… a… cat!" Ron said, pointing at the feline.

"No, Ron," Hagrid said, as the cat transformed into a human being. "That's Hermione."

Ron's eyebrows were sky-high. "My god," he gasped.

Hermione brushed herself off. "I was going to wait until tonight to tell you about this, Ron. Harry figured it out a long time ago. I've been working on it since third year."

"You're an Animagus?!" Ron hissed.

Hermione nodded. "But a **registered** Animagus, mind you. Dumbledore knows."

Ron looked shocked. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh…" Ron moaned suddenly. 

"What? What is it?" Hermione whispered.

"Ask the cat. I've been so stupid. You asked the cat, didn't you."

Hermione nodded slyly.

"You know who Petrified Sirius, don't you."

Hermione nodded again.

"Who?"

There was another silence.

"Lucius Malfoy."

It was nearly midnight when the Astronomy Tower was completely empty so that Hermione, Harry, and Ron could talk.

"Now, no snogging, you two," Ron insisted. Hermione laughed uncomfortably. Harry said nothing. 

Hermione cleared her throat. "Anyway… the cat… I asked all of our cats: Gryff, Simon, and Crookshanks. It turns out one of them saw Sirius get Petrified."

"Hold up," Ron interjected. "What do you mean, you **asked** them?"

Hermione looked impatient. "I mean I asked them. I transformed into a cat, and asked them. Simple as that."

Ron shrugged.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "It was Simon who knew. He'd been basking in the sunlight in your dormitory, Harry, when he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was raining, so he went for a walk. In the hallway, he came across Sirius, and recognized him. He rubbed up against Sirius' leg, all friendly-like, and Sirius picked him up to pet him. Suddenly, Simon saw Lucius Malfoy coming around the corner. Only, Sirius couldn't see him, which makes me think Lucius must have an Invisibility Cloak. Simon hissed and spat, and Lucius tried to petrify **him**. He darted the hex and ran away. That's all he saw."

Ron was silent. Harry thought hard. "So Lucius has an Invisibility Cloak, eh?"

"It seems so."

"Hm."

The stars shone brightly, and along with the nearly-full moon, cast a bright light. A cool breeze blew, and Harry saw Hermione shiver. Harry had brought his winter cloak outside, which he handed to Hermione. Hermione smiled gratefully, and put the cloak on. For a moment, their eyes met, until Harry looked away and changed the subject.

"Quidditch final's next week," he noted. "Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw."

"Oh, good, you'll get to play with Cho Chang," Hermione said bitterly.

"You mean **against** Cho Chang," Harry corrected.

"What do you have against Cho?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing," Hermione said firmly. "Nothing."

Harry bit his lip. He had obviously chosen the wrong subject to talk about. "Well, maybe I can knock her off her broom," he said, laughing nervously.

Hermione smiled slightly.

"You'll be there watching, right?" Harry asked his two friends. 

They nodded. Ron said, "Did you hear how mad Snape is? Because two of the Slytherin team members are gone, and about a third of their fans, too." he grinned.

"At least that feud has died down a bit since the Disappearances." Hermione noted.

Harry suddenly realized that he'd been so caught up in his spying job, Sirius' petrifaction, the disappearance of the Slytherins, Chessa and Emma Garney, and Hermione's becoming an Animagus that he'd nearly forgotten about Quidditch, let alone looking at the Road to Nowhere… then he remembered that he didn't have the book anymore. Hermione did.

Suddenly there was the sound of soft footsteps behind Harry. He whirled around, along with Hermione and Ron. Standing there, shrouded in moonlight, was Madeline Lecour, and she was brandishing her wand.

A/N: SORRY!!! Sorry this took so very very long to put up, but you see, I had completely forgotten about it! Ha! But I'll finish it. I promise! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!

__


End file.
